


Боярышник и волос единорога, ровно десять дюймов

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deathly Hallows AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Drarry 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что было бы, если бы Драко во время стычки с Гарри Поттером и его друзьями в Поместье Малфоев случайно аппарировал вместе с ними в коттедж Билла и Флер?<br/>АУ седьмой книги с этого момента.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боярышник и волос единорога, ровно десять дюймов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2015, [команда Drarry](http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=4981017).
> 
> Огромное спасибо Йенсу и Клэр за все-все-все <3

**Боярышник и волос единорога, ровно десять дюймов**

 *** * *  
** 1  
* * *  


Поттер забрал его палочку.

Драко не мог поверить, что он так просто позволил Поттеру разоружить его!

— Убей его, Цисси! — взвизгнула тетя Белла. 

Драко услышал громкий треск, и в следующую же секунду оказался на полу: мама то ли от неожиданности, то ли специально оттолкнула его, когда домовой эльф выбил палочку у нее из рук.

— Добби — свободный эльф! Добби спасет Гарри Поттера и его друзей!

— Маленькая дрянь! Как ты смеешь?!

Стук ботинок о паркет оглушал, голова кружилась. Драко вытянул руку и изо всех сил подумал: _Акцио_!.. — но призвать палочку мамы без помощи другой палочки никак не удавалось. Он подполз поближе и попробовал еще раз, и еще, и еще. В голове вертелась только одна мысль: нельзя оставаться безоружным, нельзя стать, как отец, нужно выжить, выжить хоть как-нибудь! Если еще и мама потеряет палочку, в доме не останется никого, кто способен колдовать, и ничто не спасет его от Фенрира. А потом Лорд точно убьет всю его семью...

— Рон, держи! — заорал где-то над головой Поттер.

Тут под руку подвернулась грязная штанина, и Драко автоматически за нее схватился, надеясь уронить кого-нибудь из поттеровских дружков на пол, отобрать палочку... Но стоило ему сомкнуть пальцы вокруг чьей-то лодыжки, все звуки вокруг смолкли, как будто заклинанием заткнули уши, и он провалился в темное, сужающееся пространство.

Он запаниковал: нет, куда, только не сейчас, нет, мне нельзя! Он мечтал о том, чтобы выбраться отсюда, ненавидел тетю за то, что она заставила его приехать домой на каникулы, но теперь иной страх — страх за маму, которая, как отец, поплатится за его проступок перед Лордом — затмил все остальные чувства. Он попытался разжать руку, но пальцы не слушались, словно приклеенные к чужой ноге; сердце колотилось где-то в горле, казалось, аппарация длится вечность, и он успел испугаться, что его еще и разорвет на части — и все закончилось. С головокружительным толчком его выбросило из пульсирующей душной черноты, он приземлился на четвереньках на твердую землю и жадно втянул ртом воздух. 

— Мы на месте? — услышал он сквозь гул в ушах хриплый шепот. — Мы попали туда, куда нужно? Добби? ДОББИ! Нет! На помощь!..

Драко наконец отпустил лодыжку — ее обладатель резко сорвался с места и лягнул его по плечу.

Куда его забросило?

Он с шипением перекатился на бок и заставил себя сфокусировать взгляд. В нескольких футах от него Гарри Поттер склонился над телом эльфа-предателя, из груди которого торчала рукоять любимого тетиного кинжала. 

— Какого черта... _Ступефай_! — воскликнул за спиной кто-то, и Драко потерял сознание.

* * *

— Он слишком много знает. Он может выдать Секрет дома Билла и Флер! Мы не можем просто взять и отпустить его обратно!

— Что ты предлагаешь? 

— Я бы с радостью избавился от него, но посылать его к тете Мюриэль... Нет уж. А если хорек сбежит? Они тоже под Фиделиусом.

Драко попробовал открыть глаза. Голова трещала, во рту было сухо и мерзко, язык лип к небу. Неприятно саднило плечо.

— Ну, я думаю, Фред и Джордж присмотрят за ним, если Гарри решит отправить его к твоей тете. А мы с Луной предпочли бы остаться с вами и помочь.

Драко облизнул потрескавшиеся губы и моргнул. Он лежал на чем-то сравнительно мягком, и вокруг — слава Салазару — было темно. Голоса, обсуждающие, очевидно, его дальнейшую судьбу, доносились из-за приоткрытой двери в футе от его ног — где бы он ни был, места здесь было чрезвычайно мало. Кладовка? 

— Я не знаю, Дин. Насчет помощи. Понимаешь, мы с Гермионой и Гарри...

Обносок Уизли и грязнокровка Томас. Прелестно. 

Драко очень захотелось снова потерять сознание и оставаться в блаженной темноте, желательно до тех пор, пока за ним не придет мама. Только мама не придет. Мама сейчас висит под потолком малой столовой (Лорду нравилось удерживать своих жертв в воздухе, чтобы иметь к ним доступ из любой точки комнаты) и дожидается очередной порции Круциатуса. Если она вообще жива. 

И все это — по вине Драко.

Перед глазами возникло перекошенное Жгущим проклятьем лицо Поттера. Он узнал его в первую же секунду, несмотря на искаженные черты, слишком длинные волосы и грубую, совсем уже не подростковую щетину.

Он жутко злился на себя за это. И за то, что все-таки не выдал Поттера и его дружков. Но прекрасно помнил, чем руководствовался в тот момент. Мерлин и Моргана, он просто-напросто не хотел, чтобы отец призвал Лорда, не хотел, чтобы его снова заставляли практиковаться в Круциатусе! Он не собирался помогать им. Он не просил их забирать его с собой в защищенный Фиделиусом дом очередных мерзких Уизли. Не хотел бросать маму и отца. Он хотел, чтобы ему позволили несколько дней покоя, вот и все!

— Флер уж точно не захочет превращать свой дом в филиал Азкабана, — фыркнул Уизли в ответ на очередное, без сомнений гениальное, предложение Томаса. Драко перевернулся на бок, подтянул колени к груди и крепко зажмурился. Оглушающее заклинание почти выветрилось, голова прояснилась, но чем лучше он соображал, тем страшнее ему становилось. Лорд... Мама... Отец... Оставит ли он их в живых, когда узнает, что наследник Малфоев сбежал с его заклятым врагом? Ему ведь не будет дела до того, что Драко аппарировал с ними случайно. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что он отказался однозначно идентифицировать Поттера и грязнокровку Грейнджер.

Нужно вернуться. Он обязан вернуться! Лорд накажет его за трусость, разумеется, и это будет кошмарно больно, но он хотя бы сможет доказать, что не собирался его предавать. 

— А может, нам просто стереть ему память и оставить где-нибудь, не знаю, на обочине дороги? 

— Гарри говорит, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто умеет читать мысли и просматривать воспоминания с помощью Легилименции. А вдруг он сможет восстановить то, что стерто? Гермиона показывала нам книжку про такие чары, но я уже не помню...

Драко решительно открыл глаза и сел. Комнатушка, в которой его оставили отходить от оглушения, действительно оказалась кладовой, а нечто мягкое, на чем он лежал — помятым матрацем. Держась одной рукой за полки с продуктами, а другой — за ушибленное плечо, Драко поднялся на ноги. Он не мог больше слушать молча. 

— Он убьет моих родителей, — прохрипел он, протискиваясь в дверь и прижимаясь боком к косяку. Томас и Уизли тут же вскочили: Уизли направил на него палочку, а Томас просто сжал руки в кулаки. Драко было плевать. — Он убьет их, — повторил он, и на этот раз получилось не хрипло, а тихо и жалко. Глаза жгло от злых, беспомощных слез, и он отдал бы все, что угодно, чтобы перенестись сейчас на год назад, в Хогвартс, в проклятый туалет мертвой грязнокровки. Тогда, несмотря на ужас и панику, у него еще было время, еще оставался шанс все поправить.

На пороге крошечной кухни появился старший брат Уизли, и Драко бросил на него умоляющий взгляд. Яркие, серьезные глаза выделялись на рассеченном гигантским шрамом лице, и Драко понял, что его покинули остатки стыда. Нужно было поступить так, как поступил бы отец.

Он упал на колени и опустил голову, надеясь, что бесконечные Уизли правильно поймут этот жест: «Я в вашей власти, у меня нет выбора, все, что мне остается — надеяться на вашу чертову гриффиндорскую честь». Отец с детства учил его расставлять приоритеты в опасных ситуациях, и Драко усвоил урок, хотя ему никогда не нравилась мысль о том, чтобы пресмыкаться перед победителем. И уж тем более — перед кем-то из шайки Поттера.

— Мы пойдем, поможем Гарри, — тихо сказал Томас, и Драко остался наедине с изуродованным Уизли. 

— Встань, — сказал тот, подходя поближе. — Ты можешь стоять?

Драко неохотно кивнул. Желание свернуться клубком и потерять сознание вспыхнуло с удвоенной силой, но он заставил себя встать и снова опереться на дверной косяк. Поднять голову он не решался.

— Ты сильно изможден, — заметил Уизли ровно. — Моя жена приготовила укрепляющее зелье для мистера Олливандера. Тебе тоже не помешает выпить. 

Драко покорно принял из его рук дымящуюся кружку и залпом выпил терпкое зелье. Мама варила ему такое же, только в этом ощущался непривычный привкус каких-то специй. Смутно всплыла в памяти лекция профессора Снейпа о допустимых вкусовых добавках и вариациях рецептов в зависимости от предпочтений зельевара и территории распространения.

Уизли молча забрал пустую кружку. Драко почувствовал себя намного лучше: голова окончательно перестала кружиться, руки и ноги — дрожать, боль в плече утихла. Он рискнул посмотреть на Уизли исподлобья и наткнулся на все тот же спокойный, серьезный взгляд. 

— Мы не можем отпустить тебя к родителям. И я не особенно горю желанием отправлять тебя к моим родственникам. Думаю, окончательное решение останется за Гарри, но он сейчас занят, и у меня тоже есть дела. Ты не сбежишь, если я не стану тебя связывать?

Драко помотал головой. Если бы ему и удалось выбраться из дома незамеченным, он не смог бы аппарировать без палочки.

«Окончательное решение останется за Гарри». Значит, даже хозяин этого дома собирается передать его дальнейшую судьбу в руки Поттера. Это пугало, но не удивляло. Мысль о том, что его жизнь (или ее отсутствие) напрямую зависит от Поттера, не покидала его еще с прошлого года. Правда, раньше подобные размышления приходили к противоположному выводу: если Лорд поймает Поттера, возможно, все перестанет быть так ужасно; возможно, отец все-таки прав, и окончательная победа Лорда чрезвычайно выгодна для таких уважаемых семей, как Малфои...

— Ты голодный? — спросил Уизли. Драко снова помотал головой. — Тогда перейди в гостиную, мне нужен доступ в кладовку. Комната напротив. 

Драко ожидал, что за этим последует какая-то угроза, вроде «попробуешь сбежать — свяжу и оставлю валяться в углу», но Уизли уже призвал из кладовой котел и устроил его на плите, намереваясь готовить основу для следующей порции лечебного зелья. Не было сил даже злиться на такую самоуверенность: он и сам прекрасно понимал, что у Уизли на это есть все основания. 

В коридоре была хорошая слышимость — со второго этажа доносились шаги и певучий голос с характерным акцентом. Ах, да, Уизли же женился на Флер Делакур, бывшей чемпионке от Шармбатона... Они с Блейзом и Панси несколько дней обсуждали эту новость, когда в «Пророке» напечатали объявление о помолвке: кто из этой пары хуже — предатель крови или внучка нечисти? Драко особенно громко и грубо высказывался о вейлах, надеясь, что никто не вспомнит, как он реагировал на Флер на четвертом курсе.

В гостиной было темно, но у Драко не было палочки, чтобы зажечь свечи. Он бессильно упал в кресло у ближайшего окна; оно выходило в сад, и Драко невольно вгляделся в мглу: у дальних кустов Поттер и его дружки руками, без помощи магии, орудовали лопатами. Значит, мерзкий Добби, который в детстве поил его горячим шоколадом, когда мама была слишком занята, все-таки погиб от рук тети Беллы. 

Так ему и надо! — злорадно подумал Драко. Проклятый эльф бросил его дом и перешел на сторону Поттера, хотя знал, что ему придется себя за это наказать... 

Кто-то зажег палочку во дворе, и Драко с иррациональным уколом страха отпрянул от стекла: бледное, покрытое щетиной лицо Поттера, больше не искаженное Жгущим проклятьем, выглядело зловеще в золотом свете Люмоса. Поттер остервенело копал могилу для домовика, который спас ему жизнь, и, казалось, был готов убить любого, кто подвернется ему под руку.

Не любого, поправил себя Драко. Кого-то вполне конкретного: Беллатрикс Лестранж. Но ему все равно было безумно страшно за себя.

* * *

Драко просидел у окна гостиной несколько часов. Он даже задремал ненадолго, согретый зельем и загипнотизированный мерными движениями трех темных фигур во дворе. Разбудили его хлопки входной двери и бормотание из коридора, и он снова вгляделся в сад, отгоняя сон: Поттер собрал своих друзей вокруг готовой могилы, и через несколько минут старший Уизли засыпал тело эльфа землей. Поттер что-то сказал, и все остальные неровной толпой двинулись к дому, оставляя его одного.

Драко отвернулся от окна и встал. Не было смысла откладывать неизбежное. 

Он чувствовал себя очень глупо, стоя посреди коридора — как будто дожидался прибытия маминых высокопоставленных гостей. Грязнокровка зашла первой; она покосилась на него подозрительно, но выглядела слишком усталой и измученной, чтобы сразу бросаться в него заклинаниями. Драко приготовился к словесной атаке: он собирался спорить, защищаться, или же снова умолять о пощаде, но вейла подтолкнула грязнокровку вперед и, поджав губы, увела ее мимо него в гостиную. Обносок Уизли достал палочку; Томас положил руку ему на плечо и покачал головой. После паузы они последовали за девушками.

Лавгуд задержалась в дверях. Она задумчиво посмотрела на Драко, склонив голову набок, и Драко отвел взгляд. Сейчас эта девчонка была его единственным козырем, и ему почему-то стало от этой мысли стыдно. Голос отца заискивающе настаивал в голове: Поттер оценит, что ты подкармливал одну из его союзниц, ты ведь знаешь, что гриффиндорцы падки на такие вещи! Но отец не знал, что Драко делал это только потому, что ему хотелось провести хотя бы несколько минут в обществе кого-то из школы, кто при этом не следил за каждым его шагом в попытке выставить себя лучшим сыном Пожирателя Смерти во всем Хогвартсе. Крэббу совершенно снесло голову от уроков Кэрроу.

Поттер разгадает такой ход, в любом случае. Он слишком хорошо Драко знает. 

Чертов Поттер, герой и военный лидер и Избранный; тот самый Поттер, который отказался пожать ему руку, и который на следующий же год украл у его семьи домового эльфа...

Драко вдруг ужасно разозлился. Сон, страх и вялость как рукой сняло. Он протиснулся мимо Лавгуд и почти бегом понесся в глубь сада — пусть они подумают, что он собирается сбежать, пусть попробуют снова оглушить его, но, Мерлин и Моргана, перед этим он как следует врежет шрамоголовому ублюдку. Может быть, Поттер снова использует то проклятье, вскрывающее кожу, как кинжал — и на этот раз профессор Снейп не успеет вылечить его, и все закончится. 

Он бросил взгляд через плечо — Лавгуд все так же задумчиво смотрела ему вслед, но не предпринимала никаких попыток остановить его и, кажется, даже не позвала кого-то из гриффиндорцев за ним проследить. Драко решительно тряхнул головой и зашагал к Поттеру. 

Тот стоял у могильного камня, на котором теперь красовалась кривая, но глубоко врезанная надпись: «Добби, свободный эльф». Свободный! Ха! Предатель-эльф, эльф-псих, эльф, который заслужил сдохнуть!

Если бы не Гарри Поттер, в мире все было бы совсем иначе, — сказал ему отец, когда Драко получил письмо из Хогвартса. — Но, сын, Гарри Поттер — полезный союзник в наше время... Очень выгодный союзник... И кто знает, насколько он на самом деле силен...

— Поттер, — едко выплюнул Драко, начисто лишая себя шанса ударить исподтишка: Поттер молнией развернулся, и он оказался под прицелом собственной же палочки. 

— Малфой?.. — у Поттера по-идиотски отвисла челюсть — очевидно, никто не удосужился сообщить ему, что он прихватил из Имения случайного пленника. Однако он быстро справился с удивлением и сложил губы в тонкую, злую линию. 

По спине побежали мурашки: Поттер выглядел по-прежнему устрашающе, и дело было не столько в выражении его лица, сколько во взгляде — пронзительном, уверенном, злом. Он ненавидел Драко и ненавидел, что его прервали в такой момент, и ему было больно — как Драко и рассчитывал. Только вот... Они не в школе, и Драко один, без палочки, в доме, полном гриффиндорцев. 

Следовало бы снова встать на колени и опустить голову и просить защиты. Так поступил бы отец; так было правильно и по-слизерински: безопасность — единственное, ради чего представителю семьи Малфой разрешалось поступиться гордостью. Но у Драко всегда были проблемы с тем, чтобы вести себя правильно, когда в чем-то был замешан Поттер.

— Я аппарировал с вами случайно, — заявил он, складывая руки на груди и злясь на себя за то, что гордый голос дрогнул. — И я хочу знать, что ты теперь собираешься со мной делать.

Поттер, не опуская палочку, несколько долгих секунд просто смотрел на него, как на грязное пятно на парадной мантии. Драко впервые в жизни было сложно смотреть ему в глаза: обычно он жадно отслеживал каждую спровоцированную им реакцию, коллекционировал вспышки ярости, удачные издевки и, разумеется, слабые места. Сейчас же он казался самому себе ничтожным и жалким по сравнению с этим незнакомым, взрослым магом, который... рассмеялся? Что за черт?

— Малфой, — хрипло, сквозь задушенные, абсолютно лишенные веселья смешки, выдавил Поттер. — Отвали. Не до тебя сейчас. 

Он перестал смеяться так же резко, как начал, и сделал короткий жест палочкой: марш в дом. Драко сглотнул. Поттер не шутил: ему действительно было совершенно наплевать на то, что Драко теперь здесь. 

Он развернулся и, не чуя под собой ног и бездумно глядя в землю, поплелся назад. 

Лавгуд в коридоре уже не было. Поттер удержал его за локоть и замер у дверей в гостиную: Уизли-со-шрамом собрал там военный совет. Он говорил об эвакуации своей семьи и о том, что гоблину и Олливандеру безопаснее всего будет отправиться к тетке...

— Нет, — грубо перебил его Поттер. — Они останутся здесь. Мне нужно с ними поговорить. 

Драко вздрогнул. Поттер не просил и не высказывал свое личное мнение: он приказывал. И Драко вдруг заметил, что не только он сам, но и все в гостиной, даже Уизли и Грейнджер, смотрят на Поттера со страхом. 

Мелькнула мысль: неудивительно, что его боится Темный Лорд... И решение пришло само собой: Драко расскажет ему все, что знает, будет унижаться и умолять и клясться в вечной верности, лишь бы этот человек его защитил. Лишь бы согласился не возвращать его Лорду.

— Хорошо, Гарри, — осторожно сказал Уизли-со-шрамом. — А что насчет него? 

Вот оно. Сейчас все решится. 

Поттер отпустил его локоть и нахмурился, как будто уже успел забыть, что рядом кто-то стоит. На долгую минуту стало жутко, руки задрожали, ноги подкашивались.

— Мне нужно будет с ним поговорить тоже. Но сначала — с Олливандером и Грипхуком, — сказал наконец Поттер. Вдруг он наморщил лоб, взгляд его расфокусировался, и Драко показалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание, но он с видимым усилием взял себя в руки и повернулся к Уизли. — Боюсь, Билл, тебе придется потерпеть у себя непрошеных гостей еще немного. 

— Может, его хотя бы связать? — вмешался Обносок. — У нас нет времени его пасти!

Поттер со вздохом потер лоб — точнее, потер _шрам_. 

— Просто удостоверьтесь, чтобы он не выходил из дома и не имел доступа к палочкам, — сказал он почти равнодушно. — Рон, Гермиона, вы мне нужны... Билл, проводи нас к Грипхуку.

Снова этот приказной тон. Драко не мог не сравнивать его с другим — высоким, ужасающе пронзительным, предвещающим Круциатус... Поттер говорил не так. Поттер говорил с уверенностью человека, готового к войне. Для Лорда не существовало войны как таковой — лишь путь к власти, к достижению своей цели. 

Драко безропотно последовал за вейлой в кухню. Она указала ему на все тот же потрепанный матрац в кладовой и, откинув назад длинные серебристые волосы, отвернулась к бурлящему котлу.

* * *

Поттер подолгу исчезал из дома. Драко следил за ним из окна кухни — он всегда уходил в сторону утеса, — и каждый раз его пронзал укол черной зависти: ему тоже хотелось на улицу, хотелось сбежать ненадолго из-под косых взглядов Томаса и Лавгуд, которых приставили за ним следить. И при этом Драко чувствовал себя жутко одиноким, а ему не хотелось быть одному.

У него все получалось лучше (и особенно — размышлять), когда можно было проговаривать мысли вслух — Крэбб и Гойл очень помогали ему во всех занятиях, включая учебу, даже если сами этого не осознавали. Год назад, когда он чинил пресловутый Исчезающий шкаф, он больше всего жалел о том, что не может позволить себе посвятить друзей в свои планы. Он был уверен, что в их присутствии справился бы гораздо быстрее; возможно, даже не пришлось бы посылать проклятое ожерелье, и та гриффиндорская грязнокровка не оказалась бы в Мунго... 

Наблюдая за тем, как Поттер размеренным шагом направляется к морю, Драко невольно начинал мысленно пересчитывать все свои прегрешения — точнее, то, что Святая Троица сочла бы прегрешениями. Все, с самого первого курса, до мелочей: как он выманил их на запрещенный третий этаж, как хотел добиться увольнения полувеликана-дауна... Каждая издевка теперь казалась чрезвычайно важной, и Драко с отвращением понимал, что шансов на какую-либо защиту со стороны Поттера у него нет. 

Его бесило бояться Поттера. В школе они всегда были наравне, и он искренне не понимал, почему Темный Лорд придает такое большое значение настолько бесполезному, мерзкому, тупому придурку. А год назад он вообще считал себя выше Поттера на две головы: пока четырехглазый скрывался от малолетних поклонниц, лизал задницу Слагхорну и играл в квиддич, Драко занимался совершенно не школьными, абсолютно не детскими вещами. Он расстался с Панси, почти поссорился с Крэббом и Гойлом, уступил Блейзу и Дафни Гринграсс позицию лидерства на факультете, продал свое место в команде... Он осознанно отказался от всего, что любил, потому что считал, что он, как взрослый, должен думать только о деле, а не о подростковых глупостях. И теперь понимал — бесился, что понимает, и все-таки, — что Поттер чувствует себя сейчас точно так же. А, возможно, чувствовал себя так еще в одиннадцать лет, просто со временем адаптировался, приноровился быть не только ребенком-который-должен-воевать. Драко адски ему завидовал.

Первая стычка с Обноском и грязнокровкой произошла на третий день его пребывания в секретном коттедже Уизли; Драко был, признаться, удивлен, что они протянули так долго. Поттер сразу после обеда улепетнул на утес, и через некоторое время Уизли, явно уставший ждать вердикта военачальника, начал громко ворчать: 

— Почему мы не можем просто сбросить его в море? Это же Малфой, черт подери. Откуда мы знаем, может, он здесь за нами шпионит. Ни за что не поверю, что он случайно схватил Гарри за ногу! 

Драко, не думая, последовал старинной, неизбывной привычке и подал голос:

— Уизли, если у тебя есть, что сказать, я здесь сижу, рядом. Одолжи у Шрамоголового очки, если плохо видишь. 

Обносок взвился. Драко подозревал, что Поттер не спешил посвящать дружков в свои планы, как он сам когда-то не спешил делиться информацией с Крэббом и Гойлом. Ему уже было плевать, что у него нет палочки; хотелось нарваться на драку хотя бы для того, чтобы избавиться от давящей неопределенности. Три дня в страхе, в бездействии, и при этом в относительной безопасности для собственной шкуры пошли ему на пользу — или же, наоборот, навредили. Он не забыл об импульсивном решении добиться защиты Поттера любой ценой, но теперь его катастрофически раздражало все вокруг: крошечный коттедж, тонкий матрац, будто трансфигурированный из старых мантий, акцент вейлы и непробиваемое спокойствие ее мужа. Язык чесался брякнуть что-нибудь едкое, а больше всего — спросить, что будет дальше, и уверенность, что его за это не ударят Круциатусом, только подстегивала.

— Малфой, сиди и помалкивай, — строго сказала Грейнджер, пока Уизли рычал. — У нас есть дела поважнее тебя.

Драко расплылся в довольной улыбке: гриффиндорцы так легко попадали в его ловушки, что иногда ему даже было их жалко.

— Что-то я не вижу, чтобы вы занимались чем-то особенно важным. Если, конечно, не считать поедания фирменных блюд французской вейлы. Кстати, скажи, Уизли, каково это: знать, что твой брат спит с девицей, которая недалеко ушла от хищной курицы? Говорят, она вышла замуж за первого урода Англии только потому, что ему посчастливилось родиться с иммунитетом к ее... хмм... прелестям. Это правда?

Уизли, вставая, опрокинул стул. Грейнджер пыталась удержать его за рукав и бормотала, чтобы он успокоился; Драко на автомате потянулся в карман за палочкой и тут же выругался про себя: случайная демонстрация слабости совсем не входила в его планы. Уизли, впрочем, не заметил или проигнорировал его жест.

— Мой брат мог стать оборотнем из-за тебя, ублюдок! Это ты впустил Грейбэка в Хогвартс! — заорал он, пытаясь вырвать руку из цепкого захвата грязнокровки. 

Драко похолодел. Ему не пришло в голову, что такой шрам мог остаться от когтей или клыков, хотя профессор Снейп учил его идентифицировать виды ранений от различных магических существ, чтобы быстрее сориентироваться, какой мазью или зельем стоит воспользоваться. А потом он вспомнил, что в ту ночь не было полнолуния — Грейбэк расцарапал Билла _зубами_.

— Рон, перестань, ну, Гарри же просил...

— Уже за одно это я мог бы проклясть тебя так, что мама родная не узнает! — продолжал орать Уизли. — Если, конечно, она еще жива...

Драко сорвался и бросился на него. Кровь гудела в висках, пальцы дрожали: я задушу его голыми руками, как он смеет обвинять меня, как он смеет напоминать, что это все из-за меня?!

— _Протего_!

Драко отлетел на три фута назад и больно врезался локтем в стол. На пороге стоял Поттер, который — его, Драко, палочкой! — выставил посреди кухни щит. 

— Рон, мы говорили об этом, — сказал он устало. Драко, потирая локоть, бросил на него полный ненависти взгляд, и Поттер приподнял брови. — Малфой, ты предпочел бы проводить круглые сутки связанным по рукам и ногам в кладовке? Я могу это устроить. Говорил же: не путайся под ногами. 

Драко больше всего бесило вот это хладнокровное равнодушие. Что бы ни происходило в его жизни, он всегда мог рассчитывать на то, что Поттер отреагирует на него — заклятьем ли, ударом в челюсть, или просто злобным взглядом... Знание, что он сам год назад пребывал в том же состоянии, не помогало смириться с тем, что Поттеру сейчас искренне не до него.

— Я не просил забирать меня с собой! — закричал он отчаянно. — Я не виноват, что вас у меня дома была такая толпа, что я случайно за кого-то зацепился! Я вас всех ненавижу, я хочу домой, хочу, чтобы мои родители были в порядке, и я хочу, чтобы Лорд оставил нас в покое!..

Драко колотило на адреналине, он схватился за спинку стула, глядя на Поттера с вызовом. В горле щипало, хотелось продолжать кричать, или реветь, или разбить что-нибудь — желательно, чье-нибудь лицо. Свечи, развешанные по стенам кухни, взмыли в воздух и выстроились перед ним в ряд, вспыхнули ярко и высоко, рискуя спалить волосы. Он хотел сжечь этот чертов дом и всех его обитателей, и хотел сгореть сам, лишь бы прекратить наконец все это. 

Щит исчез, и Грейнджер беззвучным заклинанием приглушила свечи. Поттер на несколько секунд изменился в лице, и Драко очень не понравилось это новое выражение: сочувствие. Жалость. 

— ‘Арри, Грипхук хочет тебя видеть, — вейла, крайне недовольная, заглянула на кухню. — Пожалуйста, постарайтесь не сжечь занавески, — добавила она и смерила Уизли неодобрительным взглядом. У Драко не было сил радоваться, что в возможном пожаре обвинили не его: он вжался спиной в стол, обнимая себя руками, и исподлобья следил за тем, как Поттер обменивается со своей шайкой многозначительными взглядами.

Какие у Поттера могут быть дела с гоблином? — в который раз за последние дни подумал он. Если Троице нужна информация о том, как защищено Имение, то не разумнее ли задать этот вопрос человеку, который там, вообще-то, живет? Или они думают, что Драко им соврет? Неужели они не понимают, что он расскажет им все, что угодно, в обмен на обещание защитить родителей?

Поттер, Уизли и Грейнджер ушли. Драко не знал, сколько он простоял посреди кухни, почти не шевелясь и почти не думая; у него с десяти лет не случалось приступов нечаянной магии, и такая вспышка вымотала его до костей. 

Из ступора его выбила Лавгуд.

— Драко, ты в порядке? Выглядишь немного бледным. Ты случайно не пытался съесть розовые раковины? Папа говорит, что они очень ядовитые.

Драко скептически воззрился на нее. Он почти привык к ней — сначала за рождественские, а потом и за пасхальные каникулы, и, хотя по-прежнему считал ее тронутой, не испытывал особенного желания над ней издеваться. 

— Как я мог съесть раковину, если меня не выпускают из дома? — осведомился он. Убеждать полоумную в том, что раковины в принципе не едят, было бесполезно. 

— О, действительно, прости, я забыла, — Лавгуд выглядела искренне виноватой. — Если хочешь, я принесу тебе несколько неядовитых с пляжа. 

Драко невесело рассмеялся.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, и Лавгуд улыбнулась.

— Не понимаю, почему ты так не нравишься Флер. Ты очень вежливый, в отличие от Рона.

— Ха. Уизли воспитывали свиньи.

— Неправда. У Рона отличная семья. Они не виноваты. Я уверена, что его мама и папа приложили все усилия, чтобы он вырос вежливым.

— Лавгуд, мне сейчас очень хочется тебя поцеловать, — сообщил ей Драко. Лавгуд нахмурилась, склонив голову набок, и пожала плечами неуверенно — видимо, она не разделяла его желание, но молчала. Из вежливости. Драко прикусил губу: делиться с ней размышлениями и волнениями не очень-то хотелось, но он ужасно устал думать про себя. — Слушай, вы же с Поттером друзья. Тебя не бесит, что он не обсуждает с тобой свои планы?

Лавгуд принялась накладывать себе салат. Она ела в странное время суток, не как все, и редко делала это за столом — чаще на полу у камина или на диване в гостиной. Драко подозревал, что это все из-за того, что она выросла без мамы и домовых эльфов.

— Гарри всегда так делал. Старался справиться со всем один. На пятом курсе, например, он не хотел брать нас с собой в Министерство. 

Драко передернуло. Пятый курс. Министерство. Отец в тюрьме. Мерлин, как давно это было. Как сильно он хотел отомстить за это Поттеру...

— Ты все еще винишь Гарри? — спросила Лавгуд, будто мысли прочитала. Драко поморщился.

— Нет, — удивил он сам себя. — Лорд все равно нашел бы способ наказать отца. Он был недоволен, что отец использовал какой-то его артефакт, чтобы открыть Тайную Комнату, понимаешь. Очень недоволен. Он упоминал это, когда заставлял меня...

Драко замялся. Лавгуд подошла поближе и положила руку ему на предплечье. На левое. Сопротивляться сил не было — ее поддержка, банальное тепло чужой ладони, ощущалось как передышка после долгого, изнуряющего марафона. 

— Тебе стоит выпить еще зелья, — сказала она спустя пару минут. — А потом, если хочешь, я схожу с тобой на улицу. Если со мной, то тебе можно, я думаю. В саду сейчас здорово, или можем спуститься на пляж, попробовать поймать морских нарглов!

Лавгуд немного напоминала ему Панси. Как если бы у Панси не было вороха подружек и постоянных переживаний о том, как она будет выглядеть за ужином — словом, просто Панси, какой он видел ее всего пару раз. Когда она говорила о единорогах, о том, что хотела бы изучать и разводить их, или рассказывала о кузене, который брал ее с собой на сафари перед поступлением в Хогвартс. И она тоже всегда касалась его, когда чувствовала, что ему плохо.

— Было бы круто, — сказал он.

*** * *  
2  
* * ***

— Малфой, — Поттер обратился к нему настолько неожиданно, что Драко едва не выронил нож.

Последние три дня Святая Троица почти безвылазно торчала в комнате гоблина. Драко, с одной стороны, чувствовал облегчение — чем меньше людей осуждало его прогулки с Лавгуд, тем лучше; с другой стороны, его по-прежнему злило, что Поттер не обращает внимания ни на что, кроме какого-то своего великого тайного плана. А еще ему надоело помогать по хозяйству без магии; что ни у Лавгуд, ни у Томаса тоже не было палочек, мало утешало. Он сначала собирался наотрез отказаться выполнять работу, за которую в его доме отвечали эльфы, но потом решил, что рискует еще сильнее настроить союзников Поттера против себя.

— Малфой! — повторил Поттер, думая, видимо, что Драко принципиально его игнорирует. Драко отложил нож (кто бы мог подумать, что нарезать цуккини вручную настолько сложно?) и, сощурившись, повернулся к нему.

— Что?

Поттер стоял в дверях, засунув руки в карманы потертых джинсов, которые были ему широки и при этом коротки. Драко счел бы его вид показушно маггловским, если бы не подслушал их разговор с грязнокровкой пару дней назад: Грейнджер сетовала, что они потеряли часть одежды вместе с палаткой (серьезно? они весь этот год скрывались в _палатке_?), и убеждала дружков оставить мантии и нормальные брюки до лучших времен.

— Лови, — сказал Поттер, и Драко среагировал исключительно мышечной памятью: подпрыгнул и перехватил в воздухе непривычно длинную, непривычно толстую палочку. Он узнал ее почти сразу — тетя Белла слишком часто размахивала ей прямо перед его носом. 

Он инстинктивно провел по ней пальцем, привыкая к ощущению незнакомого дерева. Она странно лежала в руке, но гораздо более странным был сам факт, что он в принципе держал в руке палочку. 

Он поднял взгляд на Поттера, намереваясь выяснить, что тот задумал. Поттер стоял напротив с палочкой наизготовку (Драко стиснул зубы: это моя, МОЯ палочка!) и внимательно наблюдал за его реакцией. 

— Атакуй меня, — предложил он. Драко моргнул, не веря своим ушам.

— Поттер...

— Что слышал, Малфой. Попробуй разоружить меня.

Его тон был наглым и самоуверенным, и смотрел он на Драко с дерзким, детским вызовом, и Драко охватил полузабытый азарт. 

Адреналин ударил в кровь с первым же выпадом. Драко неконтролируемо рассмеялся, когда ему удалось оставить черное горелое пятно на стене прямо над ухом Поттера: тот увернулся за несчастную долю секунды. Проклятье получилось немного слабее, чем он рассчитывал, но было приятно осознавать, что невербальные заклинания до сих пор давались ему лучше, чем большинству однокурсников. Поттер ответил вполне предсказуемым парализующим проклятьем, и Драко заранее выставил щит; Поттер взломал его в два удара. Двигался он в целом увереннее, и щиты его были прочнее, но Драко надеялся, что на его стороне как минимум долгие годы обладания палочкой, которой сейчас дрался Поттер, а еще — готовность бить ниже пояса. 

Дуэль продлилась не больше пяти минут. Поттер, вопреки ожиданиям, не использовал Экспеллиармус — вместо этого он пробился сквозь последний щит прицельным Связывающим заклинанием. Драко опутали толстые, тяжелые веревки, и он не удержал в руке палочку; Поттер немедленно призвал ее и подошел поближе. 

Драко тяжело дышал, сердце колотилось бешено. Он не хотел сдаваться, он мог бы продолжать часами. Мерлин, он всей душой надеялся, что Поттер отпустит его, вернет ему тетину палочку и возобновит дуэль. Он готов был даже попросить, насколько бы унизительно не было вымаливать у победителя второй раунд — он, оказывается, ужасно соскучился по обычной, почти полностью честной дуэли. 

Весь последний семестр в Хогвартсе Амикус Кэрроу заставлял их отрабатывать Непростительные проклятия на провинившихся учениках, а Слагхорн под чутким руководством Алекто учил варить яды для использования на магглорожденных узниках Азкабана. Школа ничем не отличалась от каникул дома, где тетя Белла или даже сам Лорд настаивали на проверке приобретенных знаний; Драко скучал по суровым экзаменаторам с пятого курса, а еще сильнее — по значкам «Поттер — вонючка», по подсказкам профессора Снейпа, по экспериментам с косметической трансфигурацией, на которые он несколько памятных ночей подряд разводил Блейза — он изменял его волосы, нос, губы и уши до тех пор, пока Блейз не терял терпение и не заваливал Драко на кровать.

Драко дернул руки: веревки держали крепко. Он бросил злой взгляд на свою палочку, которая предательски искрила у Поттера в руке, словно ей тоже не терпелось возобновить драку. Поттер самодовольно смотрел на него снизу вверх. 

— Развяжи меня, шрамоголовый урод! — потребовал Драко. Поттер рассмеялся с видом человека, которого ничто не могло задеть, и иллюзия невинных школьных дуэлей мигом рассеялась. 

— Малфой, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — сказал он, убирая палочку тети в карман. 

— Я не буду с тобой ни о чем говорить, пока ты меня не развяжешь, — упрямо процедил Драко. — Я не собираюсь беспомощно висеть посреди кухни, пока ты читаешь мне лекцию о добре и зле!

Поттер снова рассмеялся, хрипло и коротко и неестественно, и до Драко наконец дошло: он по-настоящему не смеялся, наверное, так же давно, как он сам.

— _Фините_ , — он небрежно взмахнул палочкой, и Драко невольно восхитился, прежде чем неуклюже упасть на четвереньки: Поттеру не потребовалось в точности воспроизводить необходимые движения и слова, чтобы заклинание сработало. Профессор Снейп упоминал, что такой уровень владения палочкой преподают на высших ступенях образования — в частности, в аврорской школе, и что это — первый шаг к изучению жестикуляционной магии. Драко всего несколько раз удавалось обойтись без палочки, и то были самые основы — Люмос и Акцио, и каждая попытка требовала неимоверного сосредоточения. Интересно, как далеко продвинулся Поттер...

— Ну? — Драко, вставая, потер левое предплечье, где веревка особенно сильно впилась в кожу. — О чем ты хотел поговорить?

Поттер кивнул ему на стул и сел сам, выкладывая палочку тети на стол перед собой. Драко нехотя сел, раздраженный тем, что Поттер спокойно оставил оружие на расстоянии вытянутой руки врага — самоуверенно, Салазар раздери, и у него были на это все основания, точно так же, как у изуродованного Уизли в ту первую жуткую ночь. 

Поттер отбросил со лба длинную челку, потер шрам — у Драко язык зачесался сказать ему, чтобы прекратил выделываться.

— Как тебе эта палочка? — спросил он наконец. Драко приподнял брови, пытаясь отыскать в вопросе подвох, но Поттер выглядел вполне серьезным. Он — вот ведь неопрятное животное — опять забыл побриться, и Драко не сдержал презрительной гримасы. Поттер вздохнул, снова потер шрам и снизошел до пояснения: — Она тебя нормально слушается?

Драко коротко пожал плечами. 

— Вполне. А что, не должна?

Поттер постучал пальцами по палочке тети.

— Не знаю.

Драко фыркнул. 

— К чему ты клонишь? — нетерпеливо спросил он. Поттер посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Драко с огромным трудом поборол желание отвести взгляд. Поттер ведь не Легилимент? Вряд ли, но... Он не мог знать наверняка. И тетя, и Снейп говорили, что умение защищать свой разум и умение атаковать чужой не всегда идут рука об руку, а взгляд Поттера слишком уж сильно напоминал ему взгляд Дамблдора: пристальный, пронизывающий, как будто оценивающий, насколько Драко можно доверять.

Неужели Поттер собирается... Да нет, не может быть. Драко на его месте ему бы ни за что не доверился настолько.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что палочка выбирает волшебника, а не наоборот? — спросил Поттер.

— Олливандер всем толкает одну и ту же рекламную речь, да? — попробовал усмехнуться Драко, но тут же пожалел об этом: Поттер явно не был настроен шутить. Он кивнул: — Да, конечно, знаю. Моя палочка — та, что выбрала меня — сейчас у тебя.

Поттер проигнорировал упрек.

— Олливандер сказал, что в большинстве случаев палочка лучше слушается родственника бывшего владельца, чем совершенно незнакомого человека. Поэтому у тебя нет проблем с палочкой Беллатрикс.

— Ну, да. Палочки часто передаются по наследству. — Драко нахмурился, все еще не понимая... Ах, да. Грейнджер же аппарировали из Имения безоружной. Видимо, она хотела забрать себе тетину палочку, но столкнулась с некоторым... недостатком взаимопонимания. Драко невольно усмехнулся, думая о том, что в мире нет двух наименее похожих друг на друга людей, чем грязнокровка Грейнджер и тетя Белла. Во взгляде Поттера промелькнула тень привычной неприязни; от этого стало почему-то легче, и он выпалил напрямик: — Значит, ты хочешь отдать палочку тети мне?..

Поттер поморщился, но отрицать не стал. 

В груди ухнуло радостно, вспыхнула надежда пополам с неверием: он снова сможет колдовать! Ощущение беспомощности в доме, полном гриффиндорцев, отпустит хотя бы немного! 

Драко бездумно потянулся к палочке, но Поттер вскинул ладонь и глянул на него злобно. Драко отпрянул, будто ударился о щит. 

— Покажи мне левую руку, — приказал Поттер. Драко не посмел ослушаться: закатал рукав рубашки и вытянул руку на стол ладонью вверх. Пальцы его дрожали. Стало вдруг настолько страшно, что он даже злорадства почти не почувствовал, когда у Поттера вытянулось лицо.

— Но... — пробормотал тот. — Я был уверен, что...

— Он забрал ее, — Драко сжал руку в кулак, вспоминая адскую боль — кожа от запястья до внутренней стороны локтя оба раза горела так, будто ее вымазали в яде с эффектом Круциатуса. — Он сказал, что я недостоин Метки, что я подвел его, не выполнил задание.

Поттер потер шрам. Драко хотелось реветь, и он тряхнул головой, упрямо отгоняя жжение в глазах и горле.

— Я не знал, что Метку можно стереть, — глухо сказал Поттер. — У тебя даже шрама никакого не осталось...

Драко истерически хохотнул, одергивая рукав и обнимая себя руками: его знобило при одном воспоминании.

— У него есть другие способы помечать и наказывать недостойных. Когда он окончательно придет к власти... «Те, у кого чистая кровь, но при этом чистое предплечье, окажутся в худшем положении, чем предатели крови», — процитировал он тетю. Он боялся смотреть Поттеру в лицо. Боялся увидеть отвращение, презрение или, хуже всего, снова жалость, потому что знал, что тогда точно не удержится и разрыдается на месте. 

— А твои родители? У них он тоже отнял Метки?

— У мамы никогда не было Метки. А у отца — нет, не отнял. У него она слишком давно. Мама говорит, что... — Чертовы слезы, нет, нет, не сметь! — М-мама говорит, что на этот раз Лорд ведет себя осторожнее. Не спешит впускать кого-то нового в круг приближенных. Ставит Метки так, чтобы их можно было отобрать, и даже такие — далеко не каждому. 

Поттер на этот раз молчал очень долго. Драко сидел, впиваясь пальцами в плечи, и пытался справиться с накатывающей, как лавина, истерикой. 

— ‘Арри! — пропела откуда-то с порога Флер Уизли. Поттер молча приказал ей уйти. Драко пытался дышать как можно глубже, но от этого только голова закружилась. 

Из ступора его выбил глухой удар дерева об дерево, и он открыл глаза: перед ним на столе лежала палочка тети. Поттер перехватил его взгляд, кивнул, а потом резко встал и вышел из кухни.

*** * *  
3  
* * ***

Жизнь с палочкой была почти беспечной по сравнению с предыдущей неделей в доме Уизли. Драко помогал варить зелья для Олливандера, призывал раковины для Лавгуд с пляжа под утесом, чтобы ей не приходилось спускаться за ними по крутой песочной тропе, и даже починил барахлящий холодильный комод в кладовой — после того, как он справился с тем жутким шкафом, восстановление цепи устаревших охлаждающих заклинаний показалось сущим пустяком.

Поттер, Уизли и Грейнджер по-прежнему часами торчали в комнате гоблина, и Драко даже не пытался больше подслушивать: он был благодарен Поттеру, и это чувство было настолько странно и ново и приятно, что он не хотел ничем его перебивать. Поттер доверил ему палочку!

Прошлым летом он испытывал такую же сильную благодарность, когда Лорд выбрал его для исполнения задания в Хогвартсе. Его выделили, вознесли на пьедестал, пообещали славу и всевозможные награды, он стал полноценным, взрослым магом еще до совершеннолетия... А теперь ту яркую, приправленную амбициями благодарность будто окунули в Инверсирующий раствор: ему ничего не приказывали, не ставили метку на руку, не требовали клясться в вечной верности — но ему дали палочку, он снова стал взрослым, полноценным магом. И Драко был почему-то абсолютно уверен, что в этом нет никакого подвоха или трюка. 

Это было хорошее чувство... И, вдобавок, ему ужасно нравилось, что Уизли и Грейнджер не одобряют решение своего полководца. Благодарность благодарностью, но проявлять сочувствие к Обноску и грязнокровке? Ха. Ни одна палочка в мире не заставила бы его поменять к ним отношение.

— ...нечестно! — послышался злой шепот Грейнджер из коридора. — Мне нужна палочка! Поверить не могу, что ты хочешь оставить меня безоружной при вооруженном _Малфое_!

— Ты не безоружна. Рон постоянно одалживает тебе палочку Хвоста...

— ...и мне не жалко, честно! Но, Гарри, я согласен. Черт знает, когда Олливандер будет достаточно здоров, чтобы смастерить Гермионе новую, и... Я просто не понимаю, зачем отдавать ему палочку прямо сейчас. Ты пока даже не уверен, что собираешься включить его в план — кстати, я по-прежнему голосую против, — но даже если мы возьмем его все-таки с собой... — Уизли резко замолк. Драко уже научился распознавать на слух взгляды-приказы Поттера. 

Сердце забилось часто-часто, будто в грудную клетку запустили бладжер. Тарелка, которую он левитировал из гостиной на кухню, совершила в воздухе низкий кульбит: Поттер хочет забрать его с собой! Поттер хочет включить его в _план_! 

Он понятия не имел, что все это значит на самом деле. Инстинкты вопили: вот оно! Вот! Плата за палочку! Было глупо считать, что с тебя ничего не потребуют взамен! — и тут же всплыл в памяти обманчиво-мягкий голос Лорда: «Нарцисса, я решил использовать Драко». 

Уизли сказал... Уизли сказал: «включить в план». Не «использовать», а именно «включить». Как будто у него будет своя роль, не менее важная, чем у остальных: достаточно важная, чтобы отдать палочку тети ему, а не виртуозной, незаменимой Грейнджер.

— Малфой, — позвал его Поттер. Тарелка снова опасно покачнулась, и Драко замер на месте: Мерлин и Моргана, они поняли, что он подслушивал, и теперь у него отберут палочку, отправят в качестве пленника в рассадник Уизли...

Поттер перехватил тарелку собственным левитирующим заклинанием и небрежно отправил ее в раковину. Драко опустил палочку, ожидая вердикта. 

— Малфой, — повторил Поттер, вздыхая (Драко понял, что он уже во второй раз «игнорирует» обращение Поттера, и мысленно отругал себя), — нам надо поговорить. Наедине, — он кивнул в сторону входной двери. 

Драко на ватных ногах последовал за ним, до боли сжимая пальцы вокруг палочки; он с отчаянием осознавал, что даже не будет сопротивляться, если ее потребуют назад. 

На улице было не очень холодно, несмотря на то, что апрель выдался промозглым и ветреным. Здесь, на территории коттеджа, погода будто жила своей жизнью. Курсе на четвертом Драко читал о спящих способностях вейл — вроде бы, у каждой десятой вейлы был врожденный талант к атмосферным манипуляциям, но насколько силен он может быть у гибридов, книга не уточняла.

На утесе было тихо. Солнце еще не село, и море красиво переливалось в закатных лучах; волны не швырялись о берег и скалы, а в кои-то веки издавали мирный шелест и плеск. Драко намеренно старался не любоваться здешней природой, хотя обычно очень уютно чувствовал себя вблизи воды: слишком сильно ему мечталось вернуться в слизеринское подземелье, поспать в безопасном окружении сине-зеленых глубин Хогвартского озера.

Поттер сел на гладкий камень, который, судя по всему, присмотрел еще в первый день, и Драко ничего не оставалось, кроме как выбрать себе уступ рядом и ждать.

Поттер несколько минут смотрел на горизонт, а потом снова пришпилил его дамблдоровским взглядом, и Драко замер, даже дыхание задержал — как будто малейшее движение могло усугубить его участь. 

— Насколько хорошо ты знаешь свою тетю? — спросил Поттер. У Драко появилось ощущение, что его медленно и осторожно, как дикое животное, подводят к клетке. 

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он. — В смысле, я не знаю, насколько хорошо ее... знаю. — Он облизнул пересохшие губы, злясь, что нервы заставляют язык неуклюже липнуть к небу. — Что именно тебе о ней рассказать?

Поттера, кажется, удивила такая прямота. Драко и сам удивился: он не собирался сразу предлагать Поттеру карт-бланш на информацию о своей семье, надеялся хотя бы несколько козырей сохранить в рукаве; к тому же, Поттер, гриффиндорец до мозга костей, наверняка счел это признаком трусости и готовности сменить сторону в любой момент, когда ему это выгодно. С его-то скупым, ограниченным пониманием слизеринского мышления... Впрочем, Драко вынужден был признать, что в данном случае такой вывод недалек от истины.

— Мне не нужно ничего... про нее, — Поттер тоже запнулся, подбирая слова. Драко насторожился: неужели он прямо сейчас, в эту самую секунду, готовится принять окончательное решение?.. Поттер помялся еще несколько секунд, а потом выпалил: — Мне нужно знать, смог ли бы ты изображать ее под Оборотным зельем, — и тут же сжал плотно губы, будто жалел, что поднял эту тему. 

Драко вытаращил глаза.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я шпионил для тебя, как профессор Снейп шпионил для Лорда? — вырвалось у него. — Под Оборотным зельем?!

При упоминании Снейпа лицо Поттера исказила мерзкая гримаса, но Драко было плевать: ладони вспотели, он не чувствовал лица — оно словно онемело от ужаса. Нет. Нет, он не будет этого делать. Поттеру придется взять его под Империус, если он хочет, чтобы Драко настолько близко подошел к Лорду под такой глупой, нестабильной личиной! Лорд в долю секунды отличит его от тети, проникнет в его мысли, а потом убьет отца и маму, а его самого, наигравшись, отдаст Фенриру... Если, конечно, мама с папой еще живы...

— Эй, Малфой. Эй, — Поттер взял его за плечи и грубовато встряхнул. Драко понял, что последние свои мысли выболтал вслух. — Малфой, твои родители живы.

Драко плохо его понимал. Поттер встряхнул его снова, так, что он чуть не свалился с каменного выступа на землю: 

— Ты меня слышишь? Твои родители живы, Малфой! Их допрашивали, твой отец немного не в себе, но они живы! Я видел!

Драко не знал, сколько раз ему пришлось повторить эти слова, прежде чем он наконец им поверил. Он безвольно повис в руках Поттера и предпринял мужественную попытку сдержать всхлип. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его последние пять минут швыряло вверх-вниз на неисправной метле: он был так счастлив, что у него снова есть палочка, что мысли о родителях отошли на второй план, а потом Поттер резко вернул его к реальности, а потом... Потом... 

— Твои родители живы, — гораздо тише сказал Поттер, наклоняясь к его лицу. — Он пытал их, он был очень зол, поэтому, собственно, я и смог увидеть...

— У-увидеть? — выдавил Драко, поднимая затуманенные глаза и едва не сталкиваясь носом с носом Поттера. — Н-но как?

Поттер мотнул головой, по-собачьи откидывая челку со лба: шрам.

— Мы связаны, — просто и спокойно, без всякого отвращения, объяснил он. — Я чувствую, когда он злится или чему-то сильно радуется. Иногда я даже вижу то, что он видит. Как будто я в его голове.

Драко сглотнул слезы, пытаясь справиться с потоком новой, шокирующей информации.

— А он? — спросил он, холодея. — Он тоже может... в твою голову?..

Поттер кивнул — и тут же поразил Драко кривой, ироничной усмешкой.

— Да. Но он боится влезать ко мне в голову. В прошлый раз ему там не очень понравилось.

Драко, наверное, должен был испугаться. Что такого жуткого может быть у Поттера в голове, что даже Темный Лорд боится туда заглядывать? Неужели предположения отца были верными, и Поттер действительно выжил благодаря тому, что он — еще более могущественный темный маг, чем сам Лорд? Сейчас, парализованный пронзительным взглядом, достойным мастера-Легилимента, Драко вполне готов был в это поверить... И все же он не боялся. Вернее, боялся, но немного другого. Если Поттер станет новым Темным Лордом, победив Вольдеморта, Драко, наверное, станет первым, кто принесет ему клятву верности. 

— Наревелся? Я тебе не Плакса Миртл, — все еще усмехаясь, пробормотал Поттер, в мгновение превращаясь из Темного Властелина в того самого мальчишку, который портил Драко жизнь на протяжении многих школьных лет. 

Драко неожиданно сам для себя рассмеялся. Получилось сдавленно и довольно жалко, но за одним смешком последовал другой, и еще один, и еще, и через минуту Драко безудержно хохотал, наконец-то разжимая затекшие пальцы и опуская палочку в карман. Поттер отстранился, со смесью смущения и веселья наблюдая за его приступом.

— Серьезно, Малфой, ты как девчонка, — хмыкнул он. Драко вполсилы пихнул его кулаком в плечо.

— А ты, между прочим, действительно похож на Плаксу Миртл. Такой же психованный прилипчивый очкарик.

Поттер насмешливо поморщил нос — очки сползли на самый кончик. 

— Ага, но у меня хотя бы нет привычки ошиваться в ванной старост, — и Драко снова расхохотался, хотя совершенно не понял, при чем тут ванная старост. 

Поттер поправил очки, все еще неуверенно улыбаясь, и бездумно потер шрам. Это немного отрезвило Драко, и он вспомнил, что Поттер, вообще-то, намеревался отправить его в стан врага под видом тети Беллы. 

Поттер заметил, что он изменился в лице, и поспешно заговорил:

— Малфой, я не собираюсь делать тебя шпионом. Вообще не понимаю, каким образом тебе это в голову пришло. Тебя бы раскусили в два счета, даже если бы ты не решил сдаться им сам.

Ага, вот оно. Недоверие. Ну, слава Салазару. Если Поттер не полностью ему доверяет, он не поручит ему ничего настолько же невыполнимого, как, например, убийство... Да и план убить Беллатрикс Лестранж и подменить ее кем-то «своим» совсем не в духе Святой Троицы. Кстати, знает ли Поттер, что он не смог убить Дамблдора? Да откуда ему знать. Они были на башне одни, пока не появился Снейп...

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Драко. — Но что тогда...

— Мне нужно попасть в хранилище Лестранжей в Гринготтсе, — выпалил Поттер резко, будто боялся передумать. 

У Драко во второй раз за последние двадцать минут отвисла челюсть. Мерлин, да он точно психопат. Совершенно однозначно. Может, и не патологический лгун, как писали в «Пророке», но с головой у него явно не все в порядке. Да и... неудивительно: если он регулярно наведывается в голову Лорда, странно, что его до сих пор не заперли в Мунго.

— Ну? — настойчиво бросил Поттер. — Ты сможешь сыграть роль Беллатрикс?

— Я... — Драко открыл рот, закрыл рот. В горле все еще стоял комок, глаза болели, и он провел ладонью по лицу, мечтая хотя бы ненадолго прикрыться от всепроникающего взгляда. Поттер ждал, не собирался отступать, был серьезен. — Я могу попытаться, но...

— Отлично! — Поттер хлопнул его по плечу, как будто Драко только что выиграл последний матч квиддичного сезона. — Тогда идем, мне нужно, чтобы ты поделился с нами всем, что знаешь о древнейших хранилищах Гринготтса. Грипхук многое нам рассказал, но мне не хватает взгляда... клиента, скажем так. Ведь у Малфоев хранилище где-то рядом, верно?

«У меня нет выбора, да?» — хотел спросить Драко, но не стал. Это и так было очевидно. 

Поттер уже вскочил на ноги, маньячно сверкая глазами. Драко неверяще помотал головой. На языке вертелся еще миллион вопросов: Почему ты доверяешь мне такое? Зачем тебе в хранилище тети? Ты ведь знаешь, что Гринготтс невозможно ограбить? Ты сошел с ума? Сделки с гоблинами, Поттер, серьезно? — но он понял, что уже знает ответ на самый главный из этих вопросов. Отец говорил ему — и гоблин Грипхук наверняка поведал об этом Поттеру, — что хранилища Малфоев, Блэков, Лестранжей, Ноттов и других древнейших чистокровных кланов защищены массой заклятий, базированных на узах крови. Драко был нужен Поттеру в первую очередь как единственный наследник Блэков. Конечно, высок был шанс, что хранилище Лестранжей не увидит в нем прямого наследника, но без него у Поттера вообще не было шансов.

Я ему нужен. Он готов рискнуть и довериться мне! — эта мысль кружила голову. 

— Идем, — сказал он, поднимаясь с камня и решительно вытирая глаза рукавом. Он бросил взгляд на последние солнечные лучи у кромки горизонта, на спокойное, сильное, бескрайнее море. Впервые за последние недели ему дышалось по-настоящему легко.

* * *

Все, кроме Лавгуд и, разумеется, Поттера отреагировали на участие Драко в закрытых военных советах весьма бурно. Флер донимала мужа, который терпеливо, но серьезно смотрел на Поттера, ожидая пояснений; Грейнджер корчила рожу каждый раз, когда Драко вынимал из кармана палочку, а Томас выглядел так, будто его предали. Обносок Уизли едва сдерживался, чтобы не броситься на Драко с кулаками раз в две минуты. Даже гоблин считал, что посвящать родственника Лестранжей в план ограбления — дурная идея.

— Он боится, что ты заберешь что-нибудь ради собственной выгоды, — пояснил Поттер, как будто это было не очевидно. Для чего еще люди грабят сокровищницы, если не для собственной выгоды?.. Гриффиндорская логика от Драко неизменно ускользала.

Лавгуд просто сказала, что завидует ему, и попросила помочь отсортировать раковины для браслетов-оберегов. Она стала свидетельницей очередной стычки Поттера и Уизли на тему присутствия Драко в их плане, и Драко, тщательно скрывая удовольствие от того, что Поттер ссорится из-за него с друзьями, с радостью согласился — он уже приноровился использовать Лавгуд как своеобразный щит между Уизли и собственным желанием его провоцировать.

— Я завидую, — повторила она. — И Билл, и Флер, и Дин, мы все завидуем. Билл и Флер — полноправные члены Ордена Феникса, мы с Дином были в Армии Дамблдора, а Гарри выбрал тебя. Это не очень справедливо, не находишь?

Драко иногда казалось, что он мог бы в нее влюбиться. Он улыбнулся, как не улыбался, наверное, уже год. 

— Жизнь вообще несправедлива, Лавгуд, — философски заметил он. — Понимаешь, мозги и храбрость на войне — это еще не все. Поттеру нужна слизеринская хитрость.

— Да я бы твою хитрость... — прошипел Уизли, возникший из ниоткуда за его спиной.

— Рон, Драко прав, — Лавгуд почти строго посмотрела на него снизу вверх. — Помнишь песню Сортировочной Шляпы? Я рада, что Гарри наконец-то смог преодолеть личную неприязнь к слизеринцам. Разум, храбрость, усердие и хитрость должны сотрудничать, чтобы победить.

Драко очень старался, но на этот раз справиться с собой было совершенно невозможно, и он громко фыркнул в кулак: Уизли хлопал губами, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

— Вот поэтому я считаю, что мы все могли бы вам помочь, — Лавгуд села на любимую метлу. — Как говорила Ровена Рейвенкло, «Четырехголовый дракон поужинает городом, а двухглавый — деревней».

— Уж с чем-с чем, а с логикой у старушки Рейвенкло было все в порядке, — пробормотал Драко себе под нос. Уизли в этот момент перестал хлопать ртом и бросился на него. 

Драко даже не успел достать палочку, как Уизли отлетел назад: щит Поттера, золотистый и прочный, спас его от разбитого носа. 

— Он первый начал! — воскликнул Драко, на носках разворачиваясь к Поттеру. — Лавгуд, скажи ему!

Поттер поморщился.

— Я знаю, Малфой. Рон. Мы говорили об этом.

— Прости, — нехотя выдавил Уизли. — Но, Гарри, он... Он — Малфой!

— Тонко подмечено, — бросил Драко. 

— Малфой.

Драко заткнулся. 

С каких пор Поттер стал таким... старшим? Обычно в качестве гласа разума гриффиндорской братии выступала Грейнджер, а теперь Поттеру приходилось растаскивать их по углам, как первокурсников, сцепившихся из-за шоколадной лягушки.

Поттера неожиданная смена ролей, судя по всему, тоже несколько напрягала. 

— Рон, мне надоело вас разнимать, — рявкнул он. — Я не твоя мама и не Гермиона, черт возьми! Если ты не готов смириться с тем, что нам приходится работать с Малфоем, можешь... — Уизли резко побледнел, лицо его вытянулось. Он явно ожидал услышать что-то чрезвычайно жестокое. Драко злорадно мечтал это услышать тоже, но Поттер взял себя в руки: — Можешь пойти проветриться в сад. Луне нужна еще лаванда.

Уизли с видимым облегчением покачал головой.

— Прости, друг. Я знаю, что тебе тоже не очень-то нравится тусоваться с этим хорьком. 

Драко зашипел, но Поттер бросил на него очередной приказной взгляд, и он прикусил язык. Интересно, можно ли натренироваться так смотреть на людей, если долго практиковаться перед зеркалом, или же нужно обязательно быть героем, Избранным и потенциальным Темным Властелином, чтобы получалось достаточно правдоподобно? У Блейза вот иногда выходило. Но Блейз на всех смотрел так, будто они не стоят и клочка его мантии, и эффект получался несколько иной.

— Луна, прости, но мы не можем вам все рассказать, — сказал Поттер, немного успокаиваясь. Лавгуд все это время наблюдала за их перепалкой, переводила немигающие глаза с одного на другого, и Драко вспомнил, что она, вообще-то, комментировала в школе квиддичные матчи. 

— Жаль, — сказала она без всякого удивления. — Драко, если Рон не хочет, сходишь со мной за лавандой?

Драко посмотрел на Поттера; тот кивнул. Уже в саду, накладывая в указанных Лавгуд местах Срезающие заклинания, он понял, что у него в какой-то момент вошло в привычку спрашивать у Поттера разрешения, прежде чем что-то сделать или куда-то пойти. Это, как ни странно, совсем не злило.

*** * *  
4  
* * ***

Дни шли, и Драко все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что ему хочется хотя бы ненадолго остаться с Поттером наедине. Он постепенно привык к идиотизму Уизли и даже вполне неплохо сработался с Грейнджер (она тоже любила размышлять вслух, его это подкупало; впрочем, он все еще злился на нее за то, что она получила больше «Отличных» С.О.В.). Но каждый раз, когда им удавалось отделаться от навязчивого гоблина, Троица замолкала, недвусмысленно давая Драко понять, что на этом его участие в их планах заканчивается.

Он знал, что они многого недоговаривают, но это не удивляло и не сильно расстраивало — он бы и сам на их месте не стал посвящать чужака во все подробности, а потому не пытался выпытать больше, чем ему положено было знать. К примеру, он не спрашивал, откуда у Поттера настоящий меч Гриффиндора и зачем он ему нужен, и что конкретно Поттер намеревается забрать из хранилища Лестранжей: он верил, что Поттер планирует убить Темного Лорда, и в какой-то момент поверил, что ему это удастся. Иногда он даже убеждал себя, что именно поэтому смолчал в Имении — а вовсе не из страха снова увидеть Лорда под крышей своего дома... Его бесило другое, совершенно нелепое и нелогичное: он хотел, чтобы Поттер с ним общался. Чтобы воспринимал его не только как необходимый элемент плана, а как... соратника. Союзника. 

Это было глупо. Он и без всяких подтверждений знал, что Поттер не способен двигать людьми, как пешками, как Темный Лорд (хотя бы потому, что со стратегическим мышлением у него были большие проблемы). И все же...

— Эй, Поттер, — тихо позвал он после ужина, пользуясь тем, что настала очередь Уизли и Грейнджер убирать со стола, — я хочу пойти воздухом подышать. Как насчет пойти со мной?

Это было очень, очень, очень глупо. Звучало так, будто он приглашает Поттера на свидание. И ощущалось так же: Драко последние десять минут то нервно теребил рукав рубашки, то зарывался рукой в волосы. 

Поттер истолковал его нервозность неверно: серьезно кивнул, быстро встал из-за стола. Драко вдруг очень отчетливо вспомнил, как на третьем курсе они с ребятами переоделись в дементоров ради шутки, а Поттер запустил в них настоящим Патронусом. Наверное, стоило сформулировать предложение прогуляться как-нибудь... иначе.

Они набросили теплые плащи, и Поттер уверенным шагом повел его на утес, не оглядываясь и не останавливаясь, как будто это была его идея — поговорить наедине. Драко растерянно следовал за ним, судорожно перебирая в уме варианты, что бы ему важного сказать: после такого начала было бы очень странно просто начать трепаться о шансах Торнадо на победу в кубке Англии.

— Что случилось? — напрямик спросил Поттер, усаживаясь на свой камень. — Вспомнил что-нибудь важное о хранилище?

Драко помотал головой, и волосы, которые он порядком растрепал за ужином, упали на глаза. Пора было стричься, но он не доверил бы свои волосы никому, кроме маминого личного парикмахера или, на худой конец, проверенного домового эльфа; к тому же, под крышей коттеджа собралось достаточно обросших, неухоженных и небритых, чтобы можно было считать это общим «революционным» стилем. 

Драко вспомнил Лонгботтома и его партизанские вылазки в стан Кэрроу: если победа будет на их стороне, это, наверное, даже войдет в моду. Маме такая мода не понравится.

Возможно, ему стоит поговорить с Поттером о бритвах. Тактично напомнить об их существовании, точнее.

— Ты знал, что вейлы, по слухам, умеют управлять погодой на своей личной территории? — вяло начал он, ежась на ветру: пару дней назад он окончательно бросил попытки определить, в какой части страны они находятся. Он поплотнее закутался в поношенный плащ Билла Уизли и почувствовал себя вдруг ужасно, кошмарно одиноким. Все вокруг было чужое: море, утес, сад, могила чертового эльфа (кто вообще хоронит эльфов?!), и чертов Поттер, забравший себе его палочку и отдавший взамен чужую... Даже одежда на нем была с чужого плеча. Уизли! Одежда Уизли! Видел бы его сейчас отец...

— Нет, я не знал, — Поттер смерил его скептическим взглядом. — Так что случилось?

Драко ему завидовал. Это было привычно, в целом — завидовать Поттеру, но сейчас повод был новый: у придурочного гриффиндорца не было надуманных, да и просто насущных, проблем, все у него измерялось жизнью и смертью. Никаких полутонов, тяжести в принятии решений. Он никогда не сомневался в родителях, потому что его родители умерли «за правое дело», и теперь Поттер продолжал их дело — как лидер, как Избранный, как всеобщий герой. 

— Ничего не случилось, — Драко очень, оказывается, устал, и вовсе не из-за долгого дня, проведенного над картами Гринготтса. — Я просто хотел свалить оттуда, но мне не хотелось быть одному.

«Ты мог бы позвать Луну, вы ведь, кажется, подружились», ожидал услышать он в ответ, но Поттер молчал. 

— Я понимаю, — сказал он после долгой паузы, глядя в почерневшее море. — Мне тоже надоело сидеть здесь. Я хочу уже что-нибудь делать, а этот чертов гоблин...

Драко прикусил губу. А Поттер-то, между прочим, попал в точку. Все эти шальные мысли — желание стать одним из «своих» для Поттера, обмениваться книгами с Грейнджер и даже учиться мастерить браслеты из ракушек! — начали приходить ему в голову просто-напросто потому, что он готов был лезть на стенку от бездействия. 

В любой затее, будь то замысловатый прикол над гриффиндорцами или починка проклятого шкафа, ему нравился процесс предварительного планирования, но этот этап, как правило, не отнимал много времени. Конечно, Драко никогда бы не признался в этом Панси или Блейзу — они-то считали его гениальным стратегом и изобретателем, и именно это в конечном итоге привлекло к нему внимание сноба-Блейза, — но если идея по-настоящему его захватывала, план складывался в голове сам собой. И сейчас проработка путей отхода и попытки учесть все непредвиденные обстоятельства выводили его из себя. Надоело шлифовать теорию: он был твердо уверен, что сможет выкрутиться на месте, да и у Поттера по этой части опыта тоже хватало... Даже Оборотное зелье, которое Грейнджер вздумала сварить, опасаясь, что им не хватит оставшейся у нее дозы, не было им так уж сильно нужно; все упиралось в «а что, если». Чертов гоблин.

Поттер в самом деле его понимал, и Драко это почему-то так обрадовало, что он не успел подумать над тем, что говорит:

— Ты ведь планируешь убить его?

Поттер не вздрогнул, хотя вопроса явно не ожидал. Он понял, что речь идет не о Грипхуке.

— Да. Я планирую убить его.

Драко с облегчением отбросил со лба надоевшую челку. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Это хорошо.

Они помолчали несколько минут. Драко любовался бурным морем, быстрыми тучами, наслаждался звуком мощных, высоких волн. Поттер сидел рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки — достаточно близко, чтобы от его присутствия невозможно было абстрагироваться, и это тоже было хорошо. Он был не один. 

Поттер был... наверное, он был как этот утес — уперто оставался на месте, твердый и уверенный, пока волны вытачивали его, готовили к войне.

— Почему ты согласился помочь мне? — через какое-то время спросил Поттер, и Драко хмыкнул:

— А у меня был выбор?

— Конечно. Ты мог бы сразу сказать, что не желаешь ни во что вмешиваться, и остаться здесь, у Билла и Флер. Уверен, они бы не возражали.

— Остаться здесь? Смеешься? Это дом Уизли. Сомневаюсь, что они согласились бы терпеть меня до конца войны — сколько? Месяцы? Годы? 

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Ты не так плох, как кажешься. 

— О, неужели? — Драко старательно проигнорировал теплый укол в груди.

— Ага. Ты починил холодильник, ты помогаешь Луне...

— И это искупает все мои грехи? Как тебя просто купить, Поттер.

— Меня не нужно покупать, — нахмурился тот. — Но мы теперь на одной стороне, а я лучше буду на одной стороне с человеком, который чинит холодильники и собирает ракушки, чем...

— ...со мной, — закончил за него Драко. Поттер несколько смущенно повел плечом.

— Ты Малфой, — сказал он просто.

— Во-от. А они — Уизли, — протянул Драко. — Уверен, конечно, они бы не возражали жить со мной годами.

Поттер криво улыбнулся и кивнул. Драко не сразу понял, что в кои-то веки его правоту признали.

— Я согласился помочь, потому что ты попросил, — пробормотал он, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово. Гораздо проще было считать, что Поттер в принципе не собирался предоставлять ему право выбора... Теперь в голове вертелось столько разрозненных мыслей, что их сложно было держать при себе. Даже если озвучивать их не представлялось разумным.

— Потому что я... чего? — Поттер, кажется, уже забыл, что задавал ему какой-то вопрос.

— Что слышал, Поттер. Я согласился помочь, потому что ты попросил меня помочь. Ты не хотел меня... использовать, ты не шантажировал меня жизнью мамы, не требовал вернуть долг за палочку. Я оказался тебе нужен — и ты попросил, потому что со мной твой план объективно имеет большие шансы на успех, хотя ты и твои друзья меня ненавидите, и ты знаешь, что я тебя ненавижу. Лавгуд права, ты переступил через... личную неприязнь, и это круто, мне это... понравилось. Потому что в последние пару лет меня никто ни о чем не просил, только приказывали.

Теперь, когда он начал говорить, остановиться было практически нереально, но он и не хотел останавливаться. Поттер слушал его, сощурившись, и в его взгляде не было прежней подозрительности, и Драко получал удовольствие от этого взгляда, от такого пристального внимания, от удивления и от того, что его больше не пытаются пробуравить глазами насквозь. Он заинтересовал Поттера, по-настоящему заинтересовал, и он был человеком, а не пешкой или слугой. Он больше не сидел в углу, ожидая расправы: он делал что-то, чтобы спасти себя и свою семью. Ему не удалось на шестом курсе; сейчас у него был реальный шанс.

— Я не хочу больше видеть его в своем доме, — с отвращением выплюнул он. — Я именно поэтому не хотел говорить тете, что узнал тебя, Уизли и Грейнджер. Я знал, что отец тут же призовет его, а я хотел спокойно провести каникулы с родителями, я боялся, что он снова заставит меня отрабатывать Круциатус на ком-нибудь из магглорожденных или провинившихся Пожирателей Смерти. Я боялся... Я хотел... Черт... Я знал, что он все равно никогда не простит отца, а отец, кажется, до сих пор верит, что может снова добиться его расположения, и меня это бесит, бесит! Я хочу, чтобы отец понял, мама уже понимает, я знаю, хотя мы об этом не говорили, но я хочу, чтобы понял отец. Ему сложнее, он... Мы с ним похожи очень. Поэтому я согласился тебе помочь. Потому что я хочу, чтобы он... Лорд... сдох. Потому что если не ты, то кто? Никто больше не способен его убить, только ты. И тут ты говоришь, что я могу тебе помочь, и я... Я помогаю.

Драко умолк, переводя дух. Ему уже не было холодно, несмотря на ветер. Поттер больше не щурился — смотрел на него во все глаза, и Драко почувствовал, что неумолимо, глупо краснеет.

— Хорошо, Малфой, — Поттер наконец обрел дар речи. — Хорошо. Спасибо.

— «Спасибо»?.. — у Драко отвисла челюсть. Поттер склонил голову набок, и он все еще смотрел на Драко очень, очень широкими глазами, что придавало ему сходства с всклокоченной, едва проснувшейся совой. 

— Ага. За помощь ведь вроде принято благодарить? Я не уверен на все сто, мои родственники-магглы не особенно старались научить меня правилам вежливости... 

— Это заметно, — примитивно съязвил Драко. Сам факт, что Поттер решил вдруг пошутить, выбил его из колеи.

Поттер маньячно ухмыльнулся.

— Ты все еще Малфой, — напомнил он. Драко показалось, что он об этом и себе напоминает заодно.

— А ты — все еще четырехглазый придурок с сомнительным вкусом в друзьях, — парировал он.

Поттер бросил на него короткий дамблдоровский взгляд — это было неожиданно и даже приятно после дебильного взгляда бешеной совы — и пробормотал, глядя себе под ноги:

— Я начинаю думать, что ты прав. 

— Рон и Гермиона вас ищут, — раздался внезапный голос Лавгуд, и Драко захлопнул рот. Выглядел он, вероятно, совершенно идиотически. 

— Уже идем, — бодро отозвался Поттер. — Малфой?

Драко кивнул, вставая на ноги. Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя так, будто его приложили бладжером по башке раз десять подряд. 

— Ты — злобный слизеринский хорек, — вполголоса сказал Поттер, когда Лавгуд обогнала их и свернула в сад. — И я тебя ненавижу.

— Я тоже тебя ненавижу, Поттер, — уверил его Драко. Он хотел добавить еще что-нибудь похлеще, про грязнокровку или про мертвых родителей, но слова Поттера все еще звенели в ушах, мешая думать, а потом, стоило им сбросить плащи, Грейнджер начала судорожно шептать про уровни защиты, и Драко молча наложил очищающее заклинание на свои ботинки.

* * *

Когда Флер объявила, что вечером мистер Олливандер отправится к тетке Уизли, а значит, гоблин сможет переехать на диван, Поттер переглянулся с Драко, прежде чем поспешно возразить:

— Мы с Роном и Дином не против остаться в гостиной, Флер, не беспокойся.

Поттер переглянулся _с ним_. Не с Уизли, который стоял неподалеку. Им с Поттером пришла в голову одна и та же мысль — нельзя портить настроение чертовому гоблину — и они поделились ей друг с другом.

Драко хотел бы этого не делать, но перестать не получалось. С тех пор, как Поттер почти что назвал его другом, ну или хотя бы признал, что Драко может когда-нибудь им стать, он подмечал и коллекционировал все проявления этой самой потенциальной дружбы: хлопок по плечу перед очередным сеансом планирования в крошечной душной спальне, совместная шутка за обедом, предложение помочь с уборкой после ужина, хотя сегодня не его очередь; изменения в голосе, жестах, взгляде, подколки вместо издевок, приятельский обмен заклинаниями вместо проклятий исподтишка. Поттер, казалось, прикладывал искренние усилия, чтобы наладить с ним нормальные отношения, когда как раньше он просто возникал из ниоткуда со своим золотым щитом каждый раз, когда Драко неизбежно сцеплялся с Уизли ругательствами. 

И Драко старался в ответ, очень старался, и злился на себя одновременно за то, что старается, и за то, что не может перестать относиться к Уизли и Грейнджер с пренебрежением. Да, он видел, что они — не идиоты, даже Обносок, но они все равно ему не нравились. Тот факт, что Драко хотел помочь Поттеру победить, не менял его взглядов на грязнокровок и предателей крови: он не мог просто так взять и поставить их с собой на одну планку только потому, что находил методы Темного Лорда мерзкими и страшными.

Да и вообще. Ему казалось, что он перерос все это еще на втором курсе. Он был вполне доволен достигнутым статус кво. И не хотел его менять. Тем более, что его по-прежнему периодически душили стены крошечного коттеджа и необходимость делить пространство с представителями низших слоев магического сообщества. Единственное, что у него оставалось здесь своего — статус и кровь.

После дневного сеанса с гоблином он попытался объяснить все это Поттеру. 

На улице было ясно и по-зимнему холодно (Драко поклялся себе, что вот прямо сегодня серьезно поговорит с вейлой о погоде), и Поттер неожиданно предложил побросать снитч.

— Мы поставим щиты, чтобы он не улетел далеко... Я не хочу его потерять. Но мне кажется, я сдохну, если проведу еще один день взаперти.

— Откуда у тебя снитч?

— Дамблдор оставил мне самый первый снитч, что я поймал в жизни, — Поттер поделился этой информацией неохотно, и Драко счел, что Дамблдор — слишком интимная тема для почти-дружбы. К тому же, Поттер явно догадывался о том, что он сыграл крупную — да что там, главную, не считая самого конца — роль в убийстве старика, даже если не знал подробностей той ночи... Мерлин, еще совсем недавно он готов был до хрипоты смеяться и издеваться над тем, что Поттер — любимчик директора. Каких-то два жалких года назад.

Поттер предложил ему побросать снитч. Таким ведь друзья занимаются.

Чувствуя себя на все десять, Драко сказал, что с удовольствием побросает с Поттером снитч. Поттер по-дружески ему улыбнулся. Тогда-то Драко и решил развеять все его — и свои — иллюзии. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что Обносок и грязнокровка по-прежнему меня ненавидят? — нагло протянул он, когда Поттер закончил возводить вокруг них щит. Под полупрозрачным куполом было существенно теплее, чем снаружи, и Драко невольно восхитился, а потом вспомнил, что хотел, вообще-то, проверить «дружбу» на прочность.

— Не называй так моих друзей, — строго сказал Поттер, но палочка в его руке не дрогнула. И не указывала в сторону Драко. 

Он все еще скучал по своей палочке, но потерял всякую надежду получить ее назад: Поттер прекрасно с ней уживался и не испытывал никаких проблем с послушанием, в отличие от Грейнджер, которая постоянно жаловалась на неточность и небрежность палочки Питера Петтигрю. Уизли, впрочем, она исправно слушалась... Драко, признаться, уже порядком устал от всех этих тайных законов работы палочек. Он не понимал, какого черта это так важно. Главное — возможность колдовать, разве нет? 

Поттер достал снитч из зачарованного кошелька (вот откуда у него столько редких полезных штук, типа тоже же плаща-невидимки?) и позволил ему расправить крылья у себя на ладони. 

— Грязнокровка и Обносок, — упрямо повторил Драко, чувствуя прилив адреналина — то ли из-за близости снитча, то ли из-за ощущения, что играет с огнем, — по-прежнему меня ненавидят, Поттер. 

Поттер отпустил снитч. Тот резко взлетел под самый купол, и Поттеру пришлось подпрыгнуть, чтобы поймать его. Драко следил за пальцами соперника, за крошечным золотым шариком, вспоминая все матчи и все тренировки разом, настраивая мышечную память и стараясь выбросить все, кроме снитча, из поля зрения.

— Лови!

Ровно посередине пути снитч сменил траекторию, но Драко это предугадал: подпрыгнул влево и перехватил его. 

— И я их ненавижу, — продолжил он едко, без предупреждения выбрасывая снитч по широкой дуге вправо и вверх. Поттер собрался всем телом, как пружина, и бросился на перехват. Снитч почти что сам влетел ему в ладонь. С тех пор, как они играли друг против друга в последний раз, Поттер каким-то незаметным образом стал шире, но Драко был выше и при этом легче, что ставило его как ловца в более выгодное положение. Теоретически.

— Грязнокровка, — просмаковал Драко любимое слово отца и Лорда. 

Поттер швырнул снитч. Драко его поймал.

— Все Уизли — обшарпанные попрошайки. 

Поттер поймал снитч.

— Если я боюсь Лорда, это еще не значит, что я резко полюбил магглов! — Драко кончиками пальцев дотянулся до трепещущего крыла. — Моя бы воля, так я бы оставил Непростительные проклятия легализованными. Знаешь, чему нас учит профессор Кэрроу на маггловедении? 

Поттер сжал снитч в кулаке. Драко со злорадным удовольствием отметил, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. Он рассмеялся, как не смеялся с пятнадцати лет — громко, язвительно, на полную катушку наслаждаясь тем, что смог вывести противника из себя так легко, всего лишь парой точных фраз.

— Я не знаю, что ты там себе вообразил, но я не собираюсь вечно якшаться с такими, как твоя шайка. Я помогу тебе, потому что мне это выгодно, но после...

— _Инкарцеро_! — прорычал Поттер. 

Во второй раз за последние пару недель Драко оказался связан по рукам и ногам. На этот раз веревки были еще толще и удерживали его как минимум в футе от земли, зато все тело сдавливало одинаково сильно, без акцента на левом предплечье. Драко не сдержал самодовольного смешка. 

— До меня только что дошло: обычно это заклинание затыкает еще и рот, — протянул он. — Я бы на твоем месте об этом крепко задумался, Потти.

Адреналин все еще бушевал в крови. Драко хотел ударить Поттера, хотел дуэли, но Поттер стоял так далеко и, кажется, не собирался подходить ближе.

— Ты закончил, Малфой? — грубо выплюнул он.

— Ты знаешь, нет. Я еще не упомянул твою маму...

— _Петрификус Тоталус_!

Драко повис в воздухе, поддерживаемый только веревками. Теперь, когда он не мог пошевелить даже пальцем, они впивались в кожу гораздо больнее.

Что, сложно спорить, когда противник не парализован? — мысленно проорал он. Возможно, Поттер все-таки владел основами Легилименции, потому что он наконец-то сдвинулся с места и пошел к нему с видом человека, готового наложить Круциатус. Драко хотел рассмеяться и плюнуть ему в лицо: ну, Поттер, покажи, насколько плохой у тебя вкус в друзьях.

— Зачем ты все это делаешь? — Поттер едва не кричал. — У нас все было нормально, мы общались и сотрудничали, как взрослые люди, я почти поверил Луне — она говорила, что ты лучше, чем кажешься, и я почти понял, почему Дамблдор считал, что ты достоин помощи, достоин второго шанса! Ты действительно настолько мелочная, мерзкая, подлая, двуличная тварь, Малфой? А? Знаешь, каких усилий мне стоило поначалу не позволять Рону начистить твою наглую слизеринскую морду? Ты бесил меня с самого первого дня, как я тебя увидел, и стоило тебе немного перестать меня бесить, ты берешь и делаешь — это! — Поттер вскинул руки, будто Драко сам себя парализовал и связал. — Какого черта, Малфой? Какого? Я не понимаю тебя! Сначала ты делаешь все, чтобы показаться эдакой милой и несчастной жертвой плохого злого Лорда, потом ревешь, потому что волнуешься за родителей, и говоришь, что хочешь помочь мне, потому что устал от чужих приказов, и стараешься — не смотри на меня так, я следил за тобой! — продумать все максимально точно, рассмотреть каждую деталь, даже Гермиона сказала, что ты умный, и... И я правда начал относиться к тебе по-человечески, а ты... 

Поттер красочно, громко выругался — и разморозил его. Видимо, ему, как и писали в «Пророке», мало было орать в стенку, нужно было, чтобы слушали и потакали неконтролируемым приступам ярости. Драко немедленно воспользовался свежеприобретенной свободой слова:

— Да потому, что ты меня не понимаешь, Поттер! Да! Ты сам это признал: ты! Меня! Не! Понимаешь! Я пытаюсь вбить в твою тупую гриффиндорскую башку, что от того, что я теперь на твоей стороне, я не стал вдруг кем-то... Кем-то другим! Я по-прежнему буду тебя бесить и издеваться над тобой и ненавидеть грязнокровок, а ты не хочешь этого слышать, потому что у тебя все люди делятся только на Пожирателей и Орден Феникса, ограниченный ты урод! Знаешь, чему меня научил прошлый год? Нет? Так я тебе скажу: если какой-то маг разделяет твои взгляды на чистоту крови, это еще не значит, что вы совпадаете во всем остальном! И если я разделяю взгляды этого самого мага на чистоту крови, это не значит, что я согласен накладывать Круциатус на собственных одноклассников! 

Драко захлебнулся, задохнулся; он понял, что последние две минуты орал в голос, уподобляясь психованному Поттеру. Жадно вздохнув, он продолжил тихо и хрипло, стараясь, чтобы каждое слово звучало веско: 

— Ты, Поттер, читал биографию своего драгоценного Дамблдора? Ну, конечно, нет. Ее же написала Скитер, а она — наглая, плохая врунья, наверняка бывшая слизеринка! А вот нет, шрамоголовый, знаешь, на каком факультете она училась? Хаффлпафф! Что, не верится? Что, думаешь, все хаффлпаффцы, кроме покойного Диггори, тихие муравьи? Многие так думают! Я так думаю, и не собираюсь менять свое мнение, потому что мне удобно так думать! Видишь, ты ничем от меня не отличаешься — у тебя тоже полно предрассудков, только тебя воспитал Дамблдор, а меня воспитали мои родители, и они всегда были по разные стороны баррикад, просто я сейчас уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы видеть, что мой отец не всегда прав, что его взгляд ограничен! И это больно, мать твою, ужасно больно — такое видеть! А ты этого не видишь и не увидишь, потому что ты... ты... Ты — истинный гриффиндорец, Поттер. Ты презираешь гибкость, не допускаешь даже возможности, что кто-то может поменять свое мнение, не прогибаясь при этом под твои личные понятия о добре и зле! Каким бы ты ни был охрененно смелым и сильным, и — и, и страшным и суровым лидером, ты веришь только в то, что нравится тебе, тупой упрямый очкастый гриффиндорский осел!..

Веревки отпустили его настолько резко, что Драко не успел сгруппироваться и больно ударился коленями о мощеную дорожку. Падение вышибло из легких остатки воздуха, и он сел на коленях, тяжело дыша, ожидая как минимум Круциатуса. Тетя Белла хвасталась, что Поттеру не удалось удержать заклинание дольше нескольких секунд, но это было два года назад; сейчас Поттер был старше, сильнее и, возможно, наконец-то научился по-настоящему ненавидеть.

— Мы не друзья, — сказал Поттер. Голос его звучал странно — глухо и зло, как будто Драко наложил какое-то проклятье на его горло. — Мы не друзья, поэтому я не буду тебе отвечать. Я не позволю тебе говорить так о Дамблдоре, о моих друзьях и родителях, я...

— _Инкарцеро_! — Драко не знал, откуда у него нашлись силы выхватить из кармана палочку. Веревки — тонкие и длинные, похожие на ужей — сплелись вокруг Поттера, но Поттер не выронил палочку, и секунду спустя Драко врезался лопатками в дальнюю стенку купольного щита. 

— Не смей, — отрезал Поттер, сбрасывая веревки. Драко сощурился, готовый атаковать; спину и колени ломило, но его все еще возбужденно трясло, палочка чуть ли не вибрировала в руке. — Я не позволю тебе меня разоружить. Я не могу. Не сейчас.

— Что, струсил? Хочешь тупо самоутвердиться? — прошипел Драко, однако колдовать не стал: он видел, что Поттер в полной боевой готовности, и если все, что Олливандер говорил о палочках — правда, он рисковал лишиться палочки тети и при этом не получить обратно свою. 

Поттер невесело рассмеялся. 

— Нет, Малфой. Моя бы воля — я бы подрался. Черт, я бы дрался до тех пор, пока мы оба не потеряли бы сознание. Но мне нельзя. Нельзя, понимаешь? Нельзя тебя ненавидеть. Я не могу себе это позволить!

Драко застыл. Он хотел спросить, услышал ли Поттер хоть слово из его тирады, но что-то заставило его промолчать. Честно говоря, он сам уже плохо помнил, что именно выплеснул в гневном порыве, по крайней мере, конкретные слова; кажется, он стремился доказать, что кроме дружбы и ненависти существует море других эмоций и отношений, и вовсе не был уверен, что у него получилось. В любом случае, изначально он собирался высказать Поттеру другое. Наверное, стоило попробовать еще раз. Поттер же идиот.

— Я просто хочу быть уверен, что ты знаешь, с кем имеешь дело, — признался он сквозь зубы. — Что я не только тот парень, который чинит холодильники и помогает Лавгуд собирать ракушки.

Поттер долго смотрел на него; Драко хотел, чтобы он перестал. Потом Поттер кивнул.

— Это я понял. Ты уже говорил мне, что спас нас не по доброте душевной. Думаешь, я не знаю? Я знаю. И я вижу, что тебе не хочется быть просто слугой какого-нибудь Лорда... Мерлин, Малфой, я знаю тебя с одиннадцати лет, ты даже перед гиппогрифом отказывался преклонить голову! И я честно пытаюсь понять, как эта твоя гордость сочетается с... Билл сказал мне, что ты на коленях просил его... — Поттера передернуло. Драко залился краской до корней волос: он, конечно, не думал, что Уизли об этом промолчит, но в устах Поттера это звучало совершенно отвратительно. — В общем, Малфой, ты — заносчивый слизеринский ублюдок, я об этом никогда не забуду, не обязательно напоминать. Но если ты еще раз скажешь хоть одно дурное слово в адрес тех, кто мне дорог, клянусь, тебе не понравится, что я могу сказать в ответ.

Драко сглотнул. Он неплохо представлял, что Поттер может сказать о тех, кто дорог Драко. 

— Стоп, — озарило его вдруг. — Ты сказал... Ты сказал, что Дамблдор считал, что я достоин второго шанса. Откуда ты...

Поттер отвел взгляд. Драко резко полегчало, как будто его все это время держали под прицелом Авады. 

— Я был там. На башне. Под плащом-невидимкой. Дамблдор обездвижил меня, чтобы я не мог вмешаться. Он знал, что я не смогу не вмешаться...

Значит, он знает. 

Он знает. Мерлин всемогущий.

В глазах предательски защипало — в который уже раз за последние недели? Смешно. Какой же он жалкий, черт возьми. Год назад он готов был приложить Поттера Круциатусом прямо в Хогвартсе только за то, что тот застал его в момент слабости. 

Значит, Поттер видел, что он колебался. Что не смог убить. Это ведь хорошо, это — дополнительный десяток баллов на его счет? С другой стороны... Поттер, конечно, не использовал его, но и не собирался даже пытаться понять его. Он просто следовал очередному завету Дамблдора, фактически исполнял последнюю его волю. Проявлял милосердие, обещанное старым маразматиком. Давал Драко второй шанс.

Это было... очень больно. Драко понятия не имел, что такая глупость способна сделать настолько больно. 

— Ты прав, Поттер. Мы не друзья, — он с усилием поднялся на ноги. — Выпусти меня.

Поттер без вопросов снял щиты. Драко развернулся и, прихрамывая, побрел к коттеджу, рассчитывая упасть на свой дрянной матрац в кладовке и не вставать до тех пор, пока его не выгонит Уизли-со-шрамом или вейла. 

— Малфой. Малфой! — Поттер догнал его и грубо развернул к себе за плечо. Драко отпрянул от него, как от чумного. 

— Чего тебе?

— Мы не друзья, — с каждым разом эти слова звучали все больше как _Круцио_ , — но...

Драко постарался вложить всю накопившуюся за долгие годы ненависть в свой взгляд и в одно слово:

— «Но»?..

— Но, — Поттер упрямо пялился ему в глаза, и Драко не мог не заметить в его лице нечто, чего совершенно увидеть не ожидал: стыд? — Но мы и не враги. Ты правильно сказал... Если кто-то не разделяет мои взгляды на чистоту крови, это не значит, что я должен накладывать на него Сектум... заклятье для врагов. Видишь, я тоже кое-чему научился за последний год.

 _Сектумсемпра_. Так профессор Снейп назвал проклятье, которым Поттер вскрыл его от горла до живота в туалете мертвой грязнокровки. Драко оценил, что Поттер постарался смягчить свои слова, что выбрал намек вместо удара в лоб. Понял наконец-то, что имеет дело не с гриффиндорцем? Мерлин, пожалуйста, пусть он понял.

— Хорошо, Поттер, мы не враги, — высокомерно и равнодушно протянул Драко. Тон получился таким, как надо, исключительно в силу многолетней практики. 

Поттер неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу и потер шрам. Драко заметил, что он все еще сжимает в кулаке снитч. Вот же упертый психопат. Схватил — и держит, как будто кто-то собрался отнимать...

Лавгуд встретила их в коридоре и поприветствовала Драко ударом локтя в бок. Общение с Уизли явно не шло ей на пользу. 

— Смотри, Драко!

— Не бей меня, женщина. Что там у тебя? 

На ладони Лавгуд лежал браслет из засохших бутонов, водорослей и раковин. Каждая ракушка была аккуратно трансфигурирована в букву, и буквы составляли слово «Д — Р — У — З — Ь — Я». 

— Это тебе, — подтвердила Лавгуд. — Я одолжила палочку у Флер. Она длинновата для меня, и я согласна с мистером Олливандером: волос вейлы — не самая стабильная сердцевина... Но у меня все равно получилось неплохо. Дай руку.

Драко, ошарашенный, вытянул левую руку, и Лавгуд закрепила браслет.

— Рада, что тебе нравится, — оптимистично заключила она. — О, мистер Олливандер! Я буду по вам скучать!

Драко не заметил, что Билл и Олливандер, оказывается, уже спустились. Он почти инстинктивно отыскал взглядом Поттера: тот стоял у стола с блюдом запеканки в руках и насмешливо, хотя и почти без издевки, смотрел на его запястье. Драко скорчил ему рожу, дернул вниз рукав, прикрывая злосчастный браслет; Поттер широко усмехнулся и кивком попросил помочь ему перетащить еду и тарелки в гостиную. 

Я понимаю его без слов, — съязвил Драко мысленно. Это ведь так по-дружески.

*** * *  
5  
* * ***

День, когда Олливандер прислал Грейнджер новую палочку, должен был стать их последним днем в коттедже Билла и Флер. Оставалась только одна деталь. Сразу после завтрака они собрались в спальне Лавгуд и Грейнджер, где, спрятанный в обувном шкафу, бурлил на медленном огне небольшой котел с почти готовым Оборотным зельем.

— Если бы мои родители вдруг решили соблюдать странные маггловские ритуалы, моим крестным был бы профессор Снейп, — сказал Драко, добавляя последние ингредиенты (Поттер, уставший смотреть на мерное кипение котла, в двадцатый раз завел речь о том, что он внезапно стал крестным). 

Драко надеялся своим выпадом пресечь разговор на корню: болтовня и шатание Поттера его отвлекали, а еще он хотел избежать упоминаний Сириуса Блэка — Грейнджер не раз резко высказывалась относительно палочки тети и всего дурного, что этой палочкой было сделано, и Драко не горел желанием выслушивать это снова. «Что, Драко, будешь нянчить детенышей оборотня?» — вспомнил он издевку Лорда; тетя почти плакала тогда. А теперь Драко сидел в одной комнате с человеком, который на самом деле собирался нянчить детеныша оборотня, и это было одновременно жутко и забавно.

Решение сварить Оборотное зелье грязнокровка приняла ровно месяц назад, через пару дней после того, как Драко присоединился к военному совету. 

— Малфой, скажи мне, как попасть в личное хранилище Борджина, — потребовала она.

Драко решил, что его таким образом проверяют. Он не стал спрашивать, откуда она знает, что у Борджина есть личный склад ингредиентов и заготовок, и просто перечислил ей комбинацию заклинаний. После двух часов ругательств с Обноском Грейнджер забрала палочку Хвоста и прикрылась плащом-невидимкой, а еще через два часа вернулась с полной сумкой необходимых ингредиентов.

— Я надеялась, что у него есть готовое, — призналась она, — но, судя по всему, для Борджина это слишком невинно. Малфой, поможешь?

Драко, по-прежнему уверенный, что его проверяют, не посмел возразить. Впрочем, работа над зельем была первым шагом к мирному сосуществованию с грязнокровкой. А еще он, положа руку на сердце, скучал по зельеделию. 

Хотя зелье — и ожидание, пока Олливандер смастерит новую палочку для Грейнджер — несколько оттянуло приведение готового плана ограбления в действие, Драко уже почти не злился на необходимость долго сидеть на одном месте. 

— Кстати, меня всегда занимал вопрос отношения магов к религии, — подала голос Грейнджер; Поттер все-таки проглотил упоминание Снейпа и продолжал нервно шляться из угла в угол. — В большинстве книг времен Мерлина об этом почти нет упоминаний, а к средневековью религии уже стали считаться маггловской причудой, которую можно либо игнорировать, либо использовать в своих целях. При этом в современном мире многие маггловские религиозные традиции соблюдаются и магами тоже, а о некоторых маги понятия не имеют. Это так странно, и меня бесит, что я нигде не могу найти точную информацию. Малфой?

Она часто обращалась к нему так — как учительница на семинаре. В такие моменты она пугающе напоминала ему МакГонагалл. 

Он пожал плечами, помешивая зелье. 

— Я знаю все то же, что и ты, из книг. Но у меня нет магглорожденных друзей, так что... Я никогда этим не интересовался. Если хочешь мое личное мнение: магглам только повод дай возвести что-нибудь или кого-нибудь в ранг божества. Они ведь когда-то считали, что и вода, и огонь, и ветер — некие демоны, я правильно помню? Маги в то время уже владели этими стихиями, и все, что магглы считали божественными проявлениями, было не более чем практикой древних магов...

— Мне не нравится, что они общаются, — послышался злобный шепот Уизли, и Драко стало весело. А потом последовал смешок Поттера, и стало еще веселее.

— Маги празднуют Рождество и Пасху, — Грейнджер использовала весьма предсказуемый аргумент. — Оба праздника изначально маггловские.

— И что? — Драко фыркнул. — Хэллоуин — тоже маггловский религиозный праздник, так? У них нет монополии на праздники. Как по мне, так маги и магглы кучу всего своровали друг у друга. Какому-то магу понравилась традиция наряжать елки зимой — вот тебе и Рождество. А какой-то маггл заметил, что тридцать первого октября очень много странных людей на улицах тусуется — пожалуйста, Хэллоуин.

— Это... Это — чрезвычайно простецкий взгляд на вещи! — ощетинилась Грейнджер. — Поверить не могу, что слышу это от человека, который читал «Историю Хогвартса»!

— Все читали «Историю Хогвартса», — возразил Драко. — К тому же, не забывай, с кем говоришь, Грейнджер. Ты должна радоваться, что я в принципе допускаю мысль о взаимопроникновении маггловской и магической культур, а ты мне учебники, написанные десятки лет назад, цитируешь. Включи мозги! Говорят, у тебя их много.

— Два-один, — пробормотал Поттер, и Драко не сдержал улыбки. К счастью, пар из котла ее скрыл. 

— Малфой, не смей говорить с Гермионой в таком тоне! — встрял Уизли. 

— Видишь, Рон, Малфой говорит, что все читали «Историю Хогвартса»! — перебила его Грейнджер, и они принялись спорить вполголоса. Они постоянно ругались; Драко подозревал, что это — от недостатка секса. Уединиться в крошечном коттедже было совершенно невозможно. Они чудом сумели убедить гоблина оставить их в покое на полдня, и то он согласился только потому, что его тошнило от запаха готового Оборотного зелья.

Драко еще раз помешал бурую жидкость, призвал стакан, наполнил его до половины и проверил эффективность удобным заклинанием, подсмотренным в журналах профессора Снейпа. На данном этапе готовности такой дозы должно было хватить на два часа, а остальное он оставил на малом огне дозревать. Грейнджер заметила, что он закончил и, не желая упустить возможность использовать новую палочку, призвала «позаимствованную» накануне расческу Флер. 

Они долго не могли сойтись на том, чей волос использовать. Грейнджер наотрез отказалась предоставить свой («Хватит того, что я общаюсь с ним почти по-дружески, я не собираюсь одалживать ему свое _тело_!»), и Уизли ее немедленно поддержал; Поттер же отмел вариант с Лавгуд: во-первых, он не хотел посвящать ее в план, а во-вторых, заявил, что не намерен воровать у Лавгуд что-либо, даже если это просто волос. Оставалась только Флер, и, хотя Драко высказывал сомнения относительно использования волоса не полностью человека, Грейнджер уверила его, что у Флер недостаточно крови вейлы, чтобы проявились какие-либо побочные эффекты. Она уклончиво сказала, что в свое время во всех подробностях изучила вопрос совместимости ингредиентов Оборотного зелья, но от дальнейших пояснений воздержалась.

Странное дело, но по поводу кражи расчески Флер никто из гриффиндорской шайки сильных угрызений совести не испытывал. 

— Она их доводила, когда жила в «Норе», — объяснил Поттер. — Когда Билл и Флер объявили, что собираются пожениться, это не всем... понравилось.

— Потому что она — частично вейла? — Драко удивился наличию у предателей крови таких предрассудков. Что ж, это только подтверждало его уверенность в том, что Уизли и прочие им подобные — не более, чем двуличные либералы. Его семья, по крайней мере, признавала в открытую, что считает другие виды ниже своего собственного.

— Нет, — фыркнул Поттер. — По-моему, на месте Флер мог быть кто угодно, миссис Уизли все равно переживала бы, что Билл выбрал кого-то неправильного.

Драко заткнулся. У них с мамой тоже был разговор на эту тему — еще на четвертом курсе, в преддверии Святочного бала. Маме не нравилась Панси, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж чистокровнее... О том, что он, возможно, предпочел бы кого-то вроде Забини, Драко решил ей не сообщать. Да и не до того было. Плюс, Драко сам еще не определился, кто ему нравится больше.

— Готов? — спросила Грейнджер. Драко кивнул, с удовольствием отмечая, что Уизли выглядит испуганным — Грейнджер упоминала, что он вел себя совершенно по-идиотски, когда Флер жила с ними под одной крышей. 

На тестовом превращении Драко настоял сам. Крэбб и Гойл ужасно шатались, когда впервые превратились в девчонок, и так и не смогли приноровиться к взрослым телам старшекурсниц — поэтому Драко и начал воровать для них волосы малолеток. Если он хотел достойно изобразить тетю, ему стоило заранее знать, чего ожидать при трансформации в женщину. Тетя Белла всегда держалась уверенно, с достоинством, двигалась, высоко подняв голову и гордо расправив плечи; с выражениями лица и интонациями у него не должно было возникнуть проблем, а вот жесты и походка...

Грейнджер несколько смутилась, когда он озвучил свою идею: изначально ведь предполагалось, что она выпьет зелье, а ей не пришло в голову отрепетировать роль заранее, перед зеркалом. «Гриффиндорцы», — как можно более беззлобно прокомментировал Драко, и даже у Уизли хватило мозгов не спорить.

— Не смей пялиться на ее грудь, — предупредил он сварливо, когда Драко бросил в стакан длинный серебристый волос: зелье вспенилось и стало приятного бледно-желтого цвета, как молоко с медом.

— Не проецируй свои желания на других, — посоветовал он Обноску. Уизли залился краской, Грейнджер презрительно фыркнула, а Поттер отвернулся, скрывая смешок.

Драко залпом выпил зелье и зажмурился, напрягся в ожидании мерзких ощущений, сопровождающих превращение. Он пил Оборотное зелье всего один раз — в начале шестого курса, когда возникла необходимость перетащить большое количество книг и зачарованных запчастей, не поддающихся уменьшению, в Комнату Спрятанных Вещей. Он выбрал какого-то жутко уродливого, но огромного и мускулистого гриффиндорца, потому что левитировать сумку по коридорам выглядело бы слишком подозрительно, и с тех пор больше не повторял опыт.

Несмотря на то, что на вкус зелье в этот раз было приятнее, трансформация легче не стала, и он пожалел, что не догадался сесть: он едва не упал, когда его ступни резко уменьшились в размерах, а длиннющие волосы застили волнистой пеленой лицо. Драко всегда был худым и тонкокостным, но сейчас ему показалось, что он похудел в два раза за пять секунд. Радовало одно — Флер была всего на пару дюймов его ниже... Он открыл глаза и тут же перестал радоваться этому факту: было непривычно и унизительно смотреть на Уизли настолько снизу вверх.

— Я помню, превращаться в Гарри было довольно странно, — говорила Грейнджер, — но я быстро привыкла. Хотите сказать, быть девушкой настолько сложнее? Вы, мальчишки, все-таки ужасные нытики.

— И не мечтай, — протянул Драко певучим голосом Флер. — Дай мне минуту, Грейнджер, и посмотрим, кто из нас быстрее бегает на каблуках.

Поттер сложился пополам от смеха; Грейнджер покраснела, а Уизли выглядел так, будто его вот-вот стошнит. Драко состроил ему глазки. Уизли окончательно позеленел.

— Шмотки, Грейнджер, — распорядился Драко, распрямляя спину. Он почему-то думал, что грудь будет мешаться, клонить к земле своим весом (и если он пощупал себя за грудь, незаметно просунув руку под футболку под прикрытием полы пиджака Уизли-со-шрамом, то Святой гриффиндорской Троице не обязательно об этом знать), но ощущался лишний груз спереди вполне естественно. А вот отсутствие привычных половых органов весьма напрягало.

Грейнджер велела Уизли и Поттеру выйти из комнаты и быстро помогла Драко переодеться, стараясь не смотреть и не трогать его лишний раз — то ли проявляла тактичность, то ли не хотела касаться двух не самых приятных для нее людей, соединенных в одном теле. О третьей версии Драко предпочел не задумываться. Может, потом, когда-нибудь ночью под одеялом, или в ванной.

Он подошел к зеркалу, старательно балансируя на неимоверно тонких ногах. Это было самое сложное — постоянно казалось, что крохотные лодыжки вот-вот треснут под его весом.

Дверь вдруг хлопнула, и Драко попытался резко развернуться на месте, как это делала Флер — так, чтобы подол платья взметнулся и красиво опал. У Флер это получалось безо всяких усилий, а Драко, конечно же, оступился, запутался в ногах и растянулся на полу.

— Грациозно, — брякнул Поттер, опускаясь перед ним на корточки. Драко, ругаясь вполголоса, встал, отряхнул платье и высокомерно зыркнул на него сверху вниз.

— ‘Арри, ты — невоспитанная свинья! — заявил он. — Даже не подал руку леди.

У Поттера хватило совести выглядеть пристыженным, хотя он с явным трудом сдерживал идиотское хихиканье. Драко и самому, честно признаться, хотелось ржать — в четырнадцать, когда он впервые подписался на взрослые зельедельческие журналы, он совершенно не при таких обстоятельствах представлял себе превращение в девушку. Обычно в его фантазиях фигурировало только зеркало, кровать и минимум одежды. Ну, может, еще Панси Паркинсон.

— Где Рон? — недовольно осведомилась Грейнджер. Поттер пробормотал что-то невнятное про «отвлечь Луну, чтобы она не зашла случайно в спальню».

— Не ревнуй, Грейнджер, — Драко участливо похлопал ее по плечу тонкой, идеально гладкой ладонью. Он хотел было влиться в роль и сказать, что ему вполне хватает в постели одного Уизли, но тут его озарило: вейловские чары! Как они работают? Можно ли их как-то прочувствовать и использовать, если находишься в теле вейлы, но сам вейлой не являешься?.. Такие эксперименты наверняка уже проводились при разработке и улучшении Оборотного зелья, но полноценные вейлы, как и полукровки, попадали под стандартное ограничение «только для людей». Грейнджер это изучала, наверное, она знает!

В любом случае, было бы здорово написать исследовательскую работу для профессора Снейпа... Мгновенно в голове сформировался план работы, и Драко предвкушал как минимум тридцать баллов Слизерину и долгое, интересное обсуждение — а потом вспомнил, что в Хогвартс он не вернется. А даже если и вернется, то зелья теперь ведет не Снейп, а сальный извращенец Слагхорн, который наверняка отсыпет ему пятьдесят баллов просто за то, что ему пришла в голову такая «занятная идейка», но при этом бросит его реферат в ящик, даже не читая. Корпеть над книгами исключительно ради баллов Драко не улыбалось.

— Я не ревную, — отрезала Грейнджер и, развернувшись к нему спиной, принялась с остервенением рыться в своей бездонной сумке.

— Ты чего? — спросил Поттер, по-прежнему глядя на него снизу вверх — он заметил, что Драко скорчил недовольную мину.

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Драко. — Раз Грейнджер слишком занята обидками на Обноска, придется тебе мне помогать. Иди сюда.

Поттер, холодно проигнорировав «Обноска», послушно отошел с ним в дальний угол крошечной спальни. Свободного пространства здесь было безумно мало, но у Драко не было выбора: ему предстояло за полтора часа научиться ходить, как тетя Белла.

— Это жутко странно, — признался Поттер, выставляя локоть, чтобы Драко за него держался.

— Да нет, не странно, — Драко не спеша начал мерить комнату шагами — к зеркалу и от зеркала, потом снова к зеркалу. С каждым десятком шагов получалось лучше, и на пятый круг он наконец отпустил локоть Поттера и прошелся сам, гордо вздернув голову и расслабив руки.

— Странно, — упрямо повторил Поттер. — Я имею в виду... Это не потому, что ты превратился в девчонку. Это каждый раз странно — видеть, как кто-то превращается в другого человека. Лицо чужое, а выражение...

Драко отбросил волосы назад, упер руки в бока и обозвал его тупым, ограниченным кретином по-французски. У Поттера округлились глаза.

— Гарри не кретин, — Грейнджер, оказывается, немного успокоилась и теперь, насмешливо склонив голову набок, наблюдала за тренировкой. — Но, Мерлин, это было круто, Малфой. Очень похоже.

— Ты знаешь французский? — поразился Драко.

— До Хогвартса мы с родителями каждые каникулы ездили отдыхать во Францию. Но я знаю не очень много. Понимаю гораздо лучше, чем говорю.

— Ты полна сюрпризов, Грейнджер.

— Знаешь, Гарри прав, это странно. Флер никогда бы не сделала мне комплимент.

Драко закатил глаза. Грейнджер задумчиво смотрела на него.

— А вейловские чары... Ты не пробовал?..

Драко просиял.

— Нет, пока не пробовал. У меня не так уж много времени, давай поговорим об этом потом.

— Да, да, ты прав, конечно...

— Ты ведь оставила себе еще несколько волосков, ну, на всякий случай?

Грейнджер хитро усмехнулась и похлопала рукой по сумке. Драко бросил ей широкую, довольную улыбку. Может, потом, когда все это закончится... Если они выживут... И, конечно, нельзя, чтобы кто-то узнал, что он проводит время с грязнокровкой...

— Кхм. Малфой, ты, кажется, собирался походку отрабатывать, — напомнил Поттер. Драко замечал, что у него всегда быстро иссякает терпение, когда Грейнджер загорается какой-нибудь идеей или теорией. Ну, что взять с человека, которому на пятом курсе пришлось ходить на дополнительные по зельям?

— ‘Арри, ты невыносим, — он сопроводил слова изящным взмахом руки. Внимание Поттера тут же переключилось на его запястье — Драко так и не снял проклятущий браслет, подаренный Лавгуд. — О, избавь меня.

Поттер хихикнул в кулак. Кретин.

Под бесконечный поток советов Грейнджер Драко следующий час провел перед зеркалом, пробуя то одно, то другое выражение лица и отрабатывая движения. Поттер сидел на кровати и наблюдал, но не вмешивался, и Драко было жутко приятно находиться в центре его внимания так долго. Наверное, отчасти как раз потому, что Поттер обычно не мог долгое время усидеть на одном месте.

Добившись достаточной легкости в управлении новым телом, он начал рисоваться: перебирал волосы, откидывал назад голову, смеясь над едкими шпильками Грейнджер, вилял бедрами; все это, конечно, было абсолютно бесполезно — он должен был отрабатывать походку и манеры тети Беллы, а не изображать Флер Уизли, но ему было жутко весело, и даже Грейнджер его не одергивала — просто поправляла, когда он перегибал палку, с горящими глазами человека, столкнувшегося с интересным, достойным глубокого изучения феноменом.

— Гарри, тебе бы не помешало как-нибудь тоже попробовать, если ты хочешь пойти учиться на аврора, — размышляла она вслух. — Оборотное зелье достаточно широко используется, Тонкс упоминала, что ей доводилось превращаться в мужчин... Ей, конечно, проще было, чем всем остальным. Понимаешь, быстрой трансфигурацией пол поменять невозможно — это же не косметическая трансформация, я не смогла бы изменить структуру кости...

Драко под приятно-монотонный аккомпанемент ее рассуждений принялся кружить по комнате, вспоминая все уроки танцев с детства и до Святочного бала. Получалось неплохо, учитывая, что он видел женские партии только со стороны. Флер была гораздо более гибкой, чем он сам, и танцевать в ее теле было легко — почти как летать.

Он выгнулся, развернулся на носке и сделал реверанс у кровати. Поттер улыбнулся. Драко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Слушай, — вспомнил он, — у тебя иммунитет к чарам вейл, да? Как у Билла Уизли?

— Не знаю, — удивился Поттер. — А разве такое вообще бывает?

— Бывает, но безумно редко, — вмешалась Грейнджер. — И чары полноценных вейл действуют даже на самых стойких, — она бросила на Поттера ехидный взгляд: — Поверь мне, Малфой, если бы у Гарри был иммунитет к вейлам, он не попытался бы выпрыгнуть на стадион во время матча между Ирландией и Болгарией.

Поттер обиженно фыркнул, но какого-то черта совсем не смутился. Драко прикусил язык: вот ему до сих пор было стыдно за свое поведение на том матче.

— Впрочем, Гарри никогда не реагировал на Флер, — продолжила Грейнджер задумчиво. — А кое-кто из наших однокурсников совершенно терял от нее голову, пока делегация Шармбатона гостила в Хогвартсе. — Она скорчила злую мину.

— Просто Флер совсем не в моем вкусе, — пожал плечами Поттер. Драко неконтролируемо закрыл ладонью лицо: Мерлин, вот же бесчувственный идиот. — Эй. Что?..

Грейнджер топнула ногой, сложила руки на груди и отвернулась. 

— Идиот, — сухо сообщил Драко. 

— А вы с Флер похожи, — брякнул Поттер, надеясь, видимо, сменить тему. — Я имею в виду... Вы оба высокие, светловолосые и худые...

— Да-да, Поттер, продолжай говорить, как сильно я не в твоем вкусе, убеди меня, что ты настоящий джентльмен!

До Поттера, кажется, дошло, и он смущенно рассмеялся. На языке вертелась масса издевательств. Драко собирался постепенно и со вкусом подвергнуть недоумка каждому, но в этот момент по его телу прошел неприятный, вязкий холодок. Щекочущие шею волосы резко укоротились, ткань рукавов на плечах натянулась. 

— Раздевайся, — скомандовала Грейнджер. Драко едва успел сбросить туфли и вывернуться из платья: не прошло и десяти секунд, как перед зеркалом уже стоял он сам, привычно высокий и с привычно широкими ступнями, в своих трусах и белом кружевном лифчике Флер. 

Поттер тут же разразился кретинским хихиканьем. Драко порадовался, что на трусах Флер совесть Грейнджер поставила жирную точку. Он повернулся к Поттеру, чтобы высказать ему все, что думает по поводу его тупого, инфантильного, гриффиндорского чувства юмора — но тут Поттер резко перестал смеяться и уставился во все глаза на его грудь. 

Драко потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, на что он так пялится и чему так ужаснулся. 

— Поттер, прекрати, — рявкнул он. Ну, естественно, Поттер, чертов герой, теперь будет страдать, мучиться совестью и извиняться, и Драко, разумеется, придется его простить, а ему очень не хотелось прощать. 

Не то чтобы он до сих пор злился. О, тогда, в туалете, он ненавидел Поттера всей душой, и именно из этой ненависти на языке сформировалось _Круцио_. Но с тех пор прошел целый год — год, наполненный болью и страхом куда более сильным, чем те несколько секунд на мокром кафельном полу. Он мог простить Поттеру боль и даже шрам, но не мог простить, что Поттер посмел отвлечь его, победить его, унизить, как еще никогда за все годы их вражды не унижал. Поттер отнял у него несколько дней работы над шкафом, а Драко каждую секунду тогда жил с мыслью, что время, отпущенное родителям, вот-вот истечет.

— Малфой... — предсказуемо проблеял Поттер, но Драко решительно отвернулся от него, сбросил с себя злосчастный лифчик и принялся одеваться. 

— Вы закончили? — Уизли с опаской приоткрыл дверь на полдюйма. Драко впервые в жизни был рад его появлению.

— Мы закончили, — тихо отозвалась Грейнджер. Драко завязал шнурки и набросил на плечи пиджак Уизли, не глядя по сторонам. Ему было плевать на их совесть. Пусть мучаются, если хотят.

Только Поттер же не отстанет. Вцепится в него, как в снитч.

— Я хочу есть, — объявил он громко. — Флер такая тощая, что мне резко захотелось сэндвич. Или два. Увидимся у гоблина через полчаса. Уизли?

Обносок, моргая непонимающе, пропустил его в коридор. Драко почти бегом спустился вниз и влетел в кладовку. Он не соврал: есть действительно хотелось. Сегодня он, пожалуй, пообедает в стиле Лавгуд.

— Малфой. — Поттер нагнал его у разделочного стола. Драко взмахом палочки вонзил нож в доску. 

— Поттер, я же сказал: прекрати. Забудь. Я не хочу говорить об этом.

— Я не хотел ранить тебя так сильно.

— Я знаю. Проехали. Серьезно. Ты мне недавно сказал, что больше не хочешь накладывать на меня «заклинание для врагов», давай на этом и остановимся. Гарричка был плохим мальчиком, но он раскаялся и больше так не будет.

Поттер сжал зубы, взвинченный имитацией издевательского девчоночьего голоска Беллатрикс Лестранж, и у Драко резко улучшилось настроение. Он довольно усмехнулся и продолжил нарезать ветчину.

А Поттер продолжил ошиваться где-то за его плечом. 

Тяжелые взгляды и раздраженные вздохи только добавляли к опасно-хорошему настроению. Драко подвел мысленно итоги сегодняшнего утра: ему удалось натренироваться неплохо двигаться в женском теле, он мог вполне достоверно изобразить Флер, а значит, с тетей точно не возникнет проблем; он пополнил коллекцию компромата на Обноска Уизли и получил отличную идею для практического исследования по Зельям и Чарам одновременно. 

И он не мог дождаться, когда наконец превратится в тетю: если Поттер так заводится от ее голоса, как отреагирует на полный образ? Будет дико приятно увидеть, как его трясет от бессильной злости.

— Хочешь сэндвич? — великодушно предложил он. 

Поттер нервно вертел в руке его палочку. 

— Нет, — буркнул он. А потом так же грубо добавил: — Спасибо. 

— Хороший мальчик. Слушайся моих советов, и скоро ты научишься, как подобает разговаривать с леди, — пропел Драко, изображая на этот раз голос и акцент Флер. Поттер выдавил кривую улыбку, больше похожую на гримасу наказанного домового эльфа.

— Ты решил сменить пол? — поинтересовалась Лавгуд, вплывая на кухню в сопровождении Томаса и с охапкой дров в руках. Томас за последние недели достиг мастерского уровня в игнорировании Драко, и сейчас не стал изменять привычке: не глядя по сторонам, оставил свою охапку у плиты и поспешил удалиться. 

— Я подумываю об этом, — серьезно ответил Драко, поворачиваясь к Лавгуд. — Женская грудь — такой интересный феномен.

— Грудь — не феномен, Драко.

— Твоя — настоящий феномен, поверь мне, — с сальной улыбкой подмигнул ей Драко. Поттер издал возмущенный звук и чувствительно врезал ему локтем под ребра. 

— Драко шутит, — поспешила успокоить его Лавгуд. — На самом деле он знает, что такое феномен, и почему моя грудь не может им быть.

Поттер все с той же вымученной гримасой потер ладонью шрам.

— Так и знал, что ты воспринимаешь этот термин ограниченно. А сама обвиняешь окружающих в узости мышления. Ты не достойна называться последовательницей Ровены Рейвенкло, женщина. 

— Эмм... Я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказал Поттер. — Малфой, доедай свой сэндвич и поднимайся к Грипхуку. 

Драко показал язык ему вслед и продолжил беспечно флиртовать с Лавгуд, стараясь ни о чем больше не думать. Теперь, когда Поттер ушел, почему-то захотелось, чтобы он вернулся и извинился еще раз.

* * *

Ночью Драко долго не мог уснуть. Он смотрел в потолок кладовки и думал обо всем и ни о чем сразу. Ему хотелось действовать — и было страшно. При другом раскладе он предпочел бы остаться в безопасном углу и ждать, пока все сделают за него...

Дверь кухни едва слышно скрипнула. Кто-то очень старался двигаться тихо, не решаясь даже прошептать заклинание, чтобы включить свет. Раздался звон упавшего ножа, за ним последовала череда бессвязных ругательств и журчание воды. Потом над головой пролетело печенье с патокой.

— Поттер? — позвал Драко шепотом, чтобы Поттер, не приведи Мерлин, ничего больше не уронил и не разбил. 

— Я тебя разбудил? — на пороге кладовки возник темный силуэт. 

— Ты чего не спишь? — вместо ответа спросил Драко. Он наложил заглушающее заклинание на дверь кухни и зажег палочку. Поттер выглядел виноватым и еще более взъерошенным, чем обычно; он повел плечом и отпил воды из стакана. 

— Не могу спать на голодный желудок, — попробовал отшутиться он, подбрасывая на ладони печенье. 

Драко скептически поднял брови. Спать все равно не хотелось; он встал, протиснулся мимо Поттера на кухню и взгромоздился на разделочный стол. 

Пару минут он меланхолично наблюдал, как Поттер сорит крошками на пол.

— Мы предусмотрели все, что могли, — сказал он. — К тому же, у вас есть я. Я хитрый и изворотливый слизеринец, забыл? И у меня богатый опыт в Непростительных проклятьях. Мы справимся.

— Значит, ты абсолютно уверен, что нам придется использовать Непростительные?

— Империус — да. — Драко много думал об этом, пока гриффиндорцы старательно изобретали разные невинные способы решения задач, поставленных гоблином. Если их поймают, Империус и стирание памяти — самые действенные заклинания. Грейнджер в совершенстве владела вторым; первое методом исключения доставалось Драко.

— Я никогда раньше не накладывал Империус, — признался Поттер. Драко вздохнул.

— Зато я накладывал.

Поттер мотнул лохматой башкой.

— Нет. Если нам придется, это сделаю я.

Драко встретился с ним взглядом. Ах, да, Поттер же слышал его разговор с Дамблдором на вершине Астрономической башни и вынес из него кучу бессмысленной информации.

— Поттер, Непростительные проклятия не делают тебя черным магом и не соблазняют перейти на Темную Сторону сами по себе. Твои любимые авроры их используют. Да, даже Аваду, — насмешливо подтвердил он в ответ на скептический взгляд. — Разумеется, они предпочитают другие методы, но... Если, например, какой-нибудь психопат взял в заложники десяток детишек, вступают в силу особые правила. В таких ситуациях нельзя рисковать тем, что оглушенный преступник придет в себя или увернется от парализующего заклятья.

— Убийство ломает душу, — тихо, веско возразил Поттер. 

— Красиво сказал.

— Это правда! Это не просто слова. — В почти полной темноте глаза Поттера казались неестественно яркими. — Когда ты убиваешь кого-то, ты теряешь часть своей души. Отрезаешь кусок. И если будешь убивать достаточно часто...

Драко потер глаза, делая вид, что его клонит в сон. Он не хотел признаваться Поттеру, что тоже не мог уснуть. 

— Хочешь пофилософствовать? Тогда как тебе такая концепция: душа бесконечна. Душа имеет свойство восстанавливаться. Некоторые лицемерные самодуры, такие, как, к примеру, Дамблдор, называют этот процесс громкими и пафосными словами — «раскаяние», «милосердие», «сострадание». На самом деле тебе вовсе не нужно искупать свои грехи, чтобы восстановить душу, Поттер. Это со временем произойдет само собой.

— Тогда как ты объяснишь, что бывают плохие и хорошие люди? Светлые и темные маги? Почему, если бросить в Оборотное зелье волос Флер, оно получится приятным на цвет и на вкус, а от сущности кого-нибудь вроде твоей тетки может стошнить?

— Ты сам себе ответил: душа и сущность — разные вещи. В зельеделии и алхимии используется второе. Очевидно. Поскольку невозможно положить в зелье кусок души. 

Поттера почему-то передернуло.

— Но... Они же взаимосвязаны! Не могут не быть!

— Конечно, взаимосвязаны, просто не настолько в лоб, как ты думаешь. Ты слишком мало читал, Поттер, чтобы я мог на нормальном уровне вести с тобой такую дискуссию. Иди спать.

Поттер раздраженно отставил стакан. 

— А ты где находил время об этом читать?

— В Хогвартсе. И дома. А основы магической философии мне преподавали с девяти лет. Я, конечно, понимаю, что в маггловских школах такому не учат, но, Поттер, ты дружишь с Грейнджер! Она читает вдвое больше меня и при этом откуда-то находит время слоняться с тобой и Уизли по замку и нарываться на взыскания. Не все, как ты, в свободное время страдают полной фигней. 

Поттер сдулся. Видно было, что он нервничает достаточно сильно, что даже разозлиться толком не получалось. Странно было видеть его таким. Очень хотелось выбить его из этого состояния, потому что его нервы неизбежно передавались Драко, и почти наверняка передадутся остальным с утра, а им нужно было предстать завтра в лучшей форме... Как Люмос, в голове загорелась идея, и Драко был вовсе не уверен, что не добьется противоположного результата, но чем больше он прокручивал в голове разговор последних пяти минут, тем больше ему хотелось это сделать. Он должен был доказать Поттеру...

— Хочешь попробовать? — спросил он.

— Что попробовать? — Поттер моргнул, вываливаясь из задумчивого ступора. 

— Империус, — спокойно пояснил Драко. И уточнил: — На мне. 

— Ты с ума сошел! — Поттер аж отшатнулся. Драко нетерпеливо мотнул головой и спрыгнул со стола.

— Ты сам знаешь, что это не щит и не какой-нибудь Экспеллиармус. Мало быть сильным магом, чтобы использовать Непростительные. Даже наоборот: можно быть слабым магом, но быть... — Драко скорчил язвительную мину, — ...человеком с прогнившей душой, как ты выражаешься. Ты должен искренне хотеть убить, или причинить боль, или взять человека под свой контроль. И в этом тебе очень не хватает практики.

— Значит, ты искренне хотел взять мадам Розмерту под свой контроль?

— Это низко, Поттер, не ожидал от тебя. Но — да. Я искренне хотел, чтобы она была под моим контролем, потому что иначе я остался бы без союзника в Хогсмиде, а мне нужно было шпионить за перемещениями Дамблдора. 

— Но тогда у меня все получится, и не нужно практиковаться! По твоим словам получается, что у тебя не было иного выбора. Вот и у меня не будет, а у меня всегда все легче выходит, когда выбора нет.

— Ты не понимаешь, Поттер... Да, скорее всего, у тебя получится, потому что у тебя всегда все получается, удачливый ты урод. Но наложить Империус не будет твоим первым побуждением, потому что тебе чуждо желание полностью контролировать кого-то. Находясь в опасной ситуации, ты с более высокой вероятностью свяжешь, оглушишь или парализуешь. Завтра это не прокатит. На Диагон-Аллее даже ранним утром будет много свидетелей, и куча открытого пространства... Я уже молчу о гоблинах Гринготтса. Гоблины в принципе быстрее приходят в себя после оглушения и лучше реагируют на атаки. Если нас заподозрят гоблины, Империус — единственное безотказное средство. Наша главная цель — чтобы нас не заметили и не поймали, верно?

Поттер кивнул нехотя. Драко отпил воды из забытого им стакана. Он сам не ожидал, что так заведется; ему не очень-то улыбалось ощутить на себе Империус. Однако чем больше доводов он приводил, тем сильнее верил, что Поттеру необходимо научиться это делать. И даже не из-за лицемерного, унаследованного от Дамблдора отношения к Непростительным проклятьям. Поттер пообещал, что убьет Лорда — и при этом наотрез отказывался использовать все, что считал недостаточно «светлой» магией. Если он из-за Сектумсемпры, вон, ночами не спит, как собирается победить? Экспеллиармусом?.. 

— Мне не чуждо, — пробормотал Поттер себе под нос.

— Что?

— Ты сказал, что мне чуждо желание кого-то контролировать. Это не так.

Драко невольно приподнял брови. 

— Хмм. Ну, предположим, каждому магу иногда хочется заставить кого-то сделать что-то конкретное, но это — другое...

Поттер покачал головой, достал палочку.

— Забудь. Ладно. Если ты уверен...

Драко нервно облизнул губы. Честно говоря, вот сейчас, под прицелом собственной же палочки, он вовсе не был уверен. Но ему было совсем не так страшно, как если бы Поттер собирался потренировать на нем Круциатус. 

Лорд почти никогда не использовал Империус — Пожиратели Смерти и так подчинялись ему беспрекословно, и он предпочитал оставлять такую грязную работу, как перехват высокопоставленных магов из Министерства, лакеям. Вообще-то, Драко испытывал на себе Империус один-единственный раз — на четвертом курсе, когда сумасшедший Барти Крауч под личиной Хмури учил их «неусыпной бдительности». Он почти не помнил, как это ощущалось. По сравнению с превращением в хорька Империус показался невинной игрой.

К тому же, воля Поттера... Драко ни за что бы не признался в этом вслух, но... Он иногда как будто чувствовал его волю и без всякого Империуса. С самых первых дней в коттедже — когда готов был ползать на коленях и умолять о пощаде, настолько жалким и беспомощным он себя чувствовал — дальнейшая его судьба зависела только от воли Поттера. А потом Поттер дал ему палочку, включил его в план, и Драко расслабился немного, но все равно — то во взгляде-приказе, то в скупом и точном, как режущее заклинание, жесте, это проскальзывало. В такие моменты его хотелось слушаться, следовать за ним безропотно хоть в стан Лорда, хоть в Запретный лес. И как бы по-идиотски он не вел себя все остальное время, эта сила все равно была при нем, нужно было только вглядеться или прислушаться. 

— Я уверен, — твердо сказал Драко. 

Поттер нервно сглотнул и направил на него палочку. Драко попытался расслабиться, не думать ни о чем, как перед очередным уроком Окклюменции с тетей Беллой; руки все равно чуть-чуть тряслись.

— _Империо_ , — прошептал Поттер. 

Драко стало легко и свободно. 

Все страхи, заботы и дурные мысли остались где-то далеко внизу, а он будто взлетел в воздух, как золотой снитч. Руки и ноги двигались сами по себе, его качало, как на волнах. Он кружился, взмывал выше и выше, и ему хотелось смеяться от яркой, незамутненной радости чистейшего существования. Все, что его интересовало, находилось рядом, нужно было только раскинуть пошире руки: воздух, плавные движения, теплый свет и взгляд серьезных зеленых глаз, заправляющий балом.

...Драко очнулся, тяжело дыша, будто только что проплыл много футов под водой. Он моргнул, отбросил волосы со лба — они были влажные, и ощупал руки зачем-то — он помнил ощущение легкости движений, словно в них совсем не было костей...

— Поттер, — ошарашенно прошептал он. — Поттер, ты что, заставил меня... танцевать?!

Поттер стоял напротив, опустив голову и палочку. Он плотно запахнул халат, хотя на кухне было совсем не холодно. 

— Я просто вспомнил, как Хмури, в смысле, Крауч показывал нам Империус, и ты сегодня танцевал, когда превратился в Флер... Это было первое, что пришло мне в голову. 

Драко слегка истерично рассмеялся и залпом допил воду. Поттер, судя по всему, несколько минут активно вертел его по всей кухне — лоб и шея вспотели, щеки горели, во рту пересохло.

— Я был уверен, что ты заставишь меня трансфигурировать себе нос крючком или покрасить волосы в рыжий, а ты... Мерлин, ты такой... Такой псих, Поттер.

Поттер смущенно потер шрам. Драко улыбнулся. Ощущение легкости и свободы, отсутствие необходимости что-то решать и о чем-то думать еще не до конца выветрилось; он смутно понимал, что, наверное, обычно жертвы Империуса чувствуют себя использованными, как минимум — сбитыми с толку, но у него ничего такого не было. Наверное, потому, что это сделал Поттер, и Поттер заставил его...

Драко снова рассмеялся. 

— Хорошо, что я не врезался в раковину или в стол, — весело сказал он. — Тут не шибко-то много места для танцев.

— Как оказалось, управлять танцами кого-то другого дается мне намного легче, чем танцевать самому, — с изрядной долей самоиронии пробормотал Поттер.

Драко никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Ему было чертовски хорошо, и это, возможно, было странно и неправильно и делало его не меньшим психом, чем Поттер, но ему было плевать. Все тело приятно ломило, и он был уверен, что теперь уснет сразу же, как ляжет.

— Ладно, твоя взяла: у тебя получилось с первого раза. Десять баллов Гриффиндору. Теперь просто запомни это ощущение — желание контролировать, само чувство контроля — и используй его, когда возникнет необходимость.

Поттер покраснел до корней волос, это было видно даже в притухшем свете Люмоса. Мерлин, да что он, настолько боится быть «плохим»? Драко закатил глаза. Над этим еще придется поработать, значит. 

— Марш спать, — бросил он добродушно. — Нам три часа сна осталось. Псих.

— Да... Я пойду. Спокойной ночи, — Поттер еще помялся несколько секунд, потом кивнул и побрел в гостиную. Драко, удостоверившись, что он не вернется, тихо рассмеялся и сделал реверанс.

*** * *  
6  
* * ***

В одном Поттер был, бесспорно, прав: сущность тети была отвратительна. Но Драко это знал и без Оборотного зелья.

Тетя Белла как раз преподала ему один из важных уроков про взгляды на мир, который он на повышенных тонах пытался объяснить Поттеру. Мама любила тетю Беллу, и тетя Белла по-своему любила и маму, и всю свою семью, и больше всех — Темного Лорда. Драко в какой-то степени ей восхищался — она была сильной, очень сильной ведьмой, потрясающим дуэлянтом и превосходным Окклюментом, и даже, что удивительно, неплохой учительницей. Тем не менее, Драко не хватало довода «она — наша кровь, наша семья», чтобы по-настоящему полюбить ее и автоматически прощать ей все ошибки. 

Когда он в полном параде вышел во двор в сопровождении Грейнджер и гоблина, Поттер уже ждал их, задумчиво глядя в небо над утесом. Драко догадывался, о чем он думает: ему тоже не хотелось лишаться успокаивающих звуков прибоя и запаха свежего морского воздуха.

Поттер выглядел совсем иначе, когда думал, что на него никто не смотрит. Драко даже не смог бы толком объяснить, в чем разница, просто... иначе. Не так, как с друзьями, и уж точно не так, как с врагами. Может быть, примерно так он выглядел пару часов назад, когда держал Драко под Империусом...

Драко облизнул неожиданно пересохшие губы, в животе сладко кольнуло при воспоминании о потрясающем чувстве свободы. Совсем недавно он мечтал взбесить Поттера полноценным образом тети Беллы; от вчерашнего гнева не осталось и следа. Ему хотелось снова провалиться в безмятежный, бездумный танец. 

В этот момент их нагнал Уизли, и Поттер повернулся им навстречу. При виде Драко его лицо исказилось в жуткой гримасе — и тут же разгладилось, но Драко все равно вздрогнул, будто ему влепили пощечину, а потом окатили ведром холодной воды. Немедленно захотелось дать сдачи.

— Что, малыш Поттер хочет наложить на меня Круциатус? Малыш Поттер может попробовать... Вдруг со второй попытки получится?

У Поттера глаза загорелись. Рука его дернулась рефлекторно к внутреннему карману мантии, и Драко заливисто рассмеялся.

— Господи, какая же она мерзкая, — процедила Грейнджер. — Но ты очень здорово ее изображаешь, Малфой. Я рада, что Гарри настоял на том, чтобы взять тебя с собой. У меня бы так не вышло. 

Драко хотел поблагодарить ее — было жутко приятно слышать такое, но он вовремя вспомнил, что не планировал выходить из роли ни на минуту. Такая возможность наконец отыграться за долгие недели прикушенного языка!

— Смотрите, да это же Грязнокровка, — с садистской радостью протянул он и поманил Грейнджер пальцем. — Подойди поближе, девочка, сейчас мы сделаем из твоей убогой морды что-нибудь, хоть отдаленно напоминающее лицо особы благородных кровей...

— Малфой... — зашипел Уизли. Драко смерил его высокомерным взглядом.

— А ты — рыжий и в обносках, значит...

— Прекрати это, Малфой, — прорычал Поттер, и Драко тут же замолк, как будто его ударили заклинанием молчания. Он упрямо встряхнул головой: да что ж такое, этот взгляд — хуже Империуса!

— Серьезно, Грейнджер, у нас времени мало, иди сюда, — сдался он. Грейнджер с облегчением вздохнула и откинула волосы с лица, чтобы Драко было удобнее трансфигурировать ее до неузнаваемости. 

Он постарался придать ей сходства с лицами с портретов из семейной галереи — так, чтобы она не была похожа ни на одну конкретную женщину, но при этом все равно выглядела как типичная представительница семьи Блэк. Это было сложно: он автоматически использовал знакомые черты мамы, тети и бабушки. Наконец он остался более-менее доволен результатом. Финальным заклинанием он покрасил ее волосы в черный и трансфигурировал особенно толстые пряди в крупные, тугие завитки. 

Грейнджер посмотрелась в карманное зеркальце и присвистнула:

— Жаль, мы с тобой не общались на четвертом курсе. Мне бы не пришлось торчать в ванной с кучей зелий два часа подряд. 

— На четвертом курсе все, что я умел делать с волосами — это зализывать их назад, — усмехнулся Драко. — Давай, колдуй над Уизли.

— У тебя действительно очень правдоподобно выходит, — тихо сказал Поттер, пока Грейнджер наращивала Уизли бороду и выверяла длину носа. Драко хмыкнул в ответ. За все годы их школьных стычек он никогда не испытывал на себе настолько концентрированной ненависти, как в ту секунду, что Поттер увидел его в теле тети. 

— Ты скажешь мне, что мы ищем в хранилище Лестранжей? — спросил он, чтобы перевести тему. 

— Скажу, когда доберемся.

— Боишься, что предам тебя? — вопрос вылетел сам собой, но Драко очень хотелось узнать на него ответ.

— Нет, — Поттер удивился. Вот же самоуверенная сволочь. — Ты мне вполне доходчиво объяснил, почему не собираешься возвращаться на сторону Лорда. Я даже со временем поверил. Только вот... Знаешь, меня удивляет, что ты ничего не потребовал взамен. Я все ждал, когда же ты выставишь счет за свою помощь, а ты так этого и не сделал.

Драко стало стыдно. Стыдно за себя как за слизеринца. И действительно, какого дьявола он не попросил Поттера ни о чем? Ведь думал же, и сам ждал поначалу, что Поттер потребует платы за палочку. А когда Поттер предложил ему поучаствовать в ограблении Гринготтса, он быстро перестал воспринимать свое согласие как ответный жест. Он мог бы в любой момент превратить это в сделку. 

— Еще не поздно потребовать что-то взамен? — спросил он, только отчасти шутя.

— А ты хочешь? — Поттер наконец полностью поборол отвращение к тете и теперь смотрел на Драко внимательно, но хотя бы не по-дамблдоровски пронзительно. Драко нервно сглотнул. 

— Мои родители, — сказал он осторожно. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты помог мне их спасти.

Поттер продолжал смотреть на него, будто ожидал продолжения, дополнительных условий, и липкое ощущение, что Драко сейчас целиком и полностью в его власти, вернулось. Не легкость Империуса, а именно страх: Поттер мог согласиться, а мог и отказать, они оба прекрасно знали, что пути назад у Драко уже нет, что ему попросту не выгодно развернуться и уйти. Поттер держал в своих руках жизни родителей наравне с Лордом, и только от короткого «да» или «нет» зависело, чья хватка победит.

Поттер подозрительно сощурился.

— Но мы ведь уже договорились об этом.

— Когда? — ошалел Драко.

— Когда ты рассказал мне, почему согласился помочь. Ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы твои родители выжили. Это — не плата, Малфой. Я в любом случае помог бы тебе их спасти. Я понимаю, что это такое — потерять родителей. Я такого даже тебе не пожелаю.

Драко сжал руки в кулаки. Чертовы герои, чертовы гриффиндорцы с их чертовым благородством! 

Он не успел ничего ответить. А даже если бы успел, понятия не имел, что сказать. Хотелось просто кричать.

— Ну, как он вам?

Поттер оценивающе оглядел то, во что Грейнджер превратила Уизли, и наигранно рассмеялся.

— Не в моем вкусе, но сойдет. 

Драко, почти паникуя, схватился за эту фразу, как за соломинку: ему срочно нужно было вернуться в образ. Будь проклят Поттер за то, что так легко умеет выбить его из колеи!

— А кто все-таки в твоем вкусе, ммм? А то в последние дни только и слышно: те не подходят, эти не такие...

— Малфой, разве это не очевидно? — Грейнджер откровенно любовалась делом рук своих. Драко ее понимал: лицо у Уизли получилось весьма привлекательное, гораздо круче, чем оригинал. Не будь он на самом деле Уизли, Драко бы даже попробовал, наверное, с ним пофлиртовать.

— Ах, да, — Драко снисходительно усмехнулся. — Рыжие, только рыжие, и никого, кроме рыжих. 

— Неправда, — отмахнулся Поттер. — Мне еще Чоу очень нравилась. 

Драко расхохотался совершенно искренне. О том, насколько Чоу Ченг нравилась Поттеру, он во всех подробностях знал от Панси: бедной девчонке пришлось чуть ли не за шкирку оттащить его в Хогсмид на День Валентина. Интересно, а как Поттер ведет себя с девушками, которые ему нравятся, но не очень? Смотрит издалека и пытается призвать их невербальным Акцио? 

— Идемте, — отсмеявшись, сказал он. — Пора грабить банк.

Поттер, который явно намеревался спросить, что было такого смешного в его симпатии к Ченг, посерьезнел и кивнул. 

Гоблин забрался к нему на шею, Грейнджер набросила на них плащ-невидимку, и они аппарировали к входу в Дырявый Котел. Игра началась. 

— Мадам Лестранж, — раболепно склонил голову бармен. Драко сладко ему улыбнулся и направил палочку на грязную тряпку, которой тот протирал бокал. Тряпка превратилась в змею, и старик с истошным криком отшвырнул ее от себя. 

— И вам доброго утра, — пропел Драко.

— Тебе не обязательно было это делать, — прошипел Поттер, когда за ними захлопнулась дверь на задний двор. Драко только отмахнулся: его позвали играть роль — пожалуйста. Он будет играть роль на полную.

Он, вообще-то, не был на Диагон-Аллее почти два года — прошлым летом мама не отпустила его в город, купила все учебники сама. На улице было тихо и непривычно пустынно, половина магазинов зарешечена, окна завешаны плакатами с фотографией Поттера и обещанием награды тому, кто его поймает. Драко усмехнулся: если бы он сейчас отбросил последний месяц жизни и сдал Поттера Лорду, уже к концу дня на левом предплечье снова красовалась бы Метка, которая когда-то казалась ему такой крутой и устрашающей; отцу добыли бы палочку, мама перестала бы волноваться... 

По обочинам дороги тут и там сидели ободранные, запачканные грязнокровки с протянутыми руками. Драко игнорировал их — как и мысль о том, что лишать грязнокровок палочки — слишком радикальная мера, можно просто ограничить их в правах, запретить получать образование в Хогвартсе и посещать библиотеки, чтобы им негде было выучиться сильным заклинаниям. 

Они не прошли и четверти улицы, когда от обочины отделился пожилой мужчина с окровавленной повязкой на глазу.

— Мои дети! — заорал он, тыча пальцем в сторону Драко. — Где мои дети?! Что он с ними сделал?!

Драко лениво поднял палочку, намереваясь быстро и эффективно заткнуть его — он не хотел привлекать внимание других попрошаек и владельцев зарешеченных лавок; к тому же, на фирменную театральность тети у них не было времени. Однако его опередили: Поттер, крадущийся по левую руку, пробормотал тихое, но отчетливое _Империо_. Окровавленный грязнокровка опустился перед Драко на колени, поклонился два раза и отполз обратно в тень ближайшего магазина. Драко сориентировался быстро: огляделся по сторонам с вызовом и убрал палочку во внутренний карман старомодной мантии из дома бабушки Блэк. 

Все произошло быстро, мало кто заметил стычку — лишь несколько прохожих с достаточно высоким статусом крови. Они наградили его короткими поклонами, прежде чем спешно удалиться по своим делам. 

— Можешь же, когда хочешь, — едва шевеля губами, прошептал Драко. Поттер неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ. 

Драко расправил плечи и, вдохновленный, направился вниз по улице. Сердце билось часто-часто, как будто он только что поймал снитч: Поттер прислушался к его совету, Поттер быстро и незаметно наложил Империус, хотя в этом конкретном случае можно было бы обойтись чем-нибудь попроще... Значит, он сможет убить Лорда, когда придет время. 

Знание, что Поттер способен поступиться своими принципами, грело душу. Не то чтобы он хотел... «испортить» Поттера. Нет. Поттер не был бы Поттером, если бы швырялся Непростительными направо и налево. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы Поттер по-настоящему поверил: парочка Круциатусов не приравнивает человека к Темному Лорду, и уж тем более не отрывает куски от души. Драко всегда, безотносительно Лорда, интересовала темная магия; ему, как и многим в его семье, импонировали престиж и власть, идущие рука об руку с овладением мощными заклинаниями. Однако у него никогда не возникало желания править магглами или лишать грязнокровок палочек. Зачем? Ему хватило бы признанного статуса чистокровного и свободы экспериментировать с любыми зельями и трансформациями без риска попасть в Азкабан. Возможно, это делало его менее амбициозным, чем отец, но он с некоторых пор смирился с тем, что не все его амбиции совпадают с отцовскими. 

Если бы отец был сейчас на его месте, он наверняка попробовал бы подольститься к Поттеру. Найти его слабости и услужливо прикрыть их, выпытать тайные желания и постараться их исполнить. Он бы заставил Ченг вымаливать у него прощение за распущенные после их «свидания» слухи, гарантировал безопасность мелкой Уизли... Драко же слишком хорошо — и одновременно слишком плохо — знал, что Поттер собой представляет. Поттер, может, и хотел бы избавиться от слабостей, переложить ответственность за защиту своей девчонки на кого-то другого, но он мог добиться всего этого и сам. Поттеру, чтобы купить его протекцию, не нужно было служить. Нужно было просто стоять с ним рядом до победного конца — и тщательно скрывать, что надеешься тем самым купить его протекцию...

— Мадам Лестранж! Неужто это вы? — раздался за спиной знакомый голос. 

Драко не замедлил шаги — тетя предпочла бы, чтобы ее догоняли; Поттер благоразумно отступил назад, уступая Трэверсу место по левую руку от Драко. 

— Трэверс! Какой приятный сюрприз, — Драко протянул руку, и Трэверс припал к ней в поцелуе. Драко помнил его по многочисленным военным советам и рассказам отца и тети: он принадлежал к второму кругу приближенных и не раз пытался пробиться в первый, надеясь, в частности, очаровать тетю, что чрезвычайно забавляло отца.

— Признаться, я удивлен видеть вас в городе, Беллатрикс.

— Почему же?

— Ну, — Трэверс прокашлялся. — Говорят, обитатели Поместья Малфоев под домашним арестом с тех самых пор, как они, хм, упустили...

— Темный Лорд великодушен к тем, кто верно и преданно служил ему в прошлом, — холодно оборвал его Драко, старательно игнорируя почти головокружительное облегчение: Поттер больше не видел родителей во время экскурсий в голову Лорда, и Драко не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Домашний арест — не худшая участь. — Возможно, Трэверс, к вам он не так благосклонен, как ко мне. 

Трэверса это предсказуемо оскорбило, но он не посмел возражать и сменил тему. 

— Все эти грязнокровки! Вечно лезут под ноги и тянут руки к палочкам! — Драко терпеливо выслушал хвастовство о достижениях Трэверса в Отделе регистрации магглорожденных, с трудом удерживаясь от язвительных комментариев. Наконец Трэверс спросил: — Кстати, а чью палочку нынче используете вы? Я слышал, что вашу...

— Моя палочка по-прежнему при мне, — холодно ответил Драко, угрожающе направляя ее Трэверсу в лицо. — На вашем месте я бы избегала досужих слухов. Нашему Лорду — как и мне — не нравятся люди, склонные к поспешным выводам, особенно если эти выводы базированы на болтовне низших существ. 

Трэверса это пристыдило. Драко был рад, что рискнул: наверняка Трэверс получил свою информацию из проверенных источников, но угроза испортить его репутацию в глазах Лорда сработала безотказно. Тем не менее, Драко собирался попросить Грейнджер модифицировать ему память при первой же возможности. 

— Прошу прощения, Беллатрикс, я не хотел вас оскорбить, — Трэверс склонил голову. — А кто ваши спутники? — поинтересовался он. — По-моему, мы раньше не встречались.

— Карина Деспард и ее муж, Драгомир, — Драко кивнул на Грейнджер и Уизли. — Карина — моя дальняя родственница по отцу. Ее муж родом из Трансильвании и почти не говорит по-английски, однако, услышав, что наш Лорд снова пришел к власти, последовал за ней сюда, чтобы собственными глазами увидеть новое устройство британского магического сообщества. 

— Рад встрече, — Трэверс поцеловал руку Грейнджер и брезгливо пожал руку Уизли. «Родственница по отцу» его закономерно впечатлила, а вот муж из Трансильвании — не особенно. Драко усмехнулся.

— Взаимно, — с заранее отрепетированным акцентом сказал Уизли. 

— Что привело вас сюда в такой ранний час? — продолжил болтать Трэверс. Драко не помнил, чтобы он позволял себе так свободно трепать языком в присутствии Лорда. 

— Мне нужно в Гринготтс. 

— Увы, мне тоже. Позволите сопроводить вас? — Трэверс галантно выставил локоть, и Драко не преминул воспользоваться таким предложением — сапоги, добытые Грейнджер в доме Блэков, хоть и были на невысоком каблуке, сильно сдавливали ноги, а расширяющим заклинаниям почему-то не поддавались. 

Он одарил Трэверса снисходительной улыбкой и взял его под руку, с привычной легкостью поддерживая по пути к банку светский разговор о грязнокровках, погоде и наглости гринготтских гоблинов. Конечно, лучше было бы обойтись без свидетелей, но он доверял Поттеру и его Империусу.

Как и предупреждал Грипхук, на входе в Гринготтс место гоблинов заняли маги с длинными золотыми стержнями в руках. 

— Детекторы Тайн — несколько примитивно, но эффективно, не правда ли? — Трэверс рассмеялся. Драко отпустил его руку, делая вид, что собирается объяснить назначение Детекторов иностранным родственникам, и дождался Конфундуса от Поттера. Коротко улыбнувшись пустому отрезку крыльца, откуда донесся шепот, Драко свободно прошел в банк, и стражники, растерянно моргая, пропустили Уизли и Грейнджер следом. Трэверс даже не посмотрел в их сторону: все его внимание было сосредоточено на том, чтобы очаровать тетю.

Во внутреннем зале Драко снова отцепился от него и принялся на как можно более ломаном французском перечислять «родственникам» особенности местного отделения Гринготтса, рассчитывая, что Трэверсу в Азкабане вряд ли преподавали иностранные языки. Тот с брезгливой жалостью покосился на Уизли и поспешил к стойке. 

Гоблин проверил его ключ и повернулся к Драко.

— М-Мадам Лестранж! — если Трэверса просто удивило присутствие тети на Диагон-Аллее, то гоблина ее появление повергло в абсолютный шок. — Я... я рад вас снова видеть! Ч-чем могу служить?

Драко все это очень не нравилось. Пожиратели Смерти не пользовались большой любовью гоблинов, но Лорда они не боялись: для жадных уродцев смена правления в человеческом волшебном сообществе означала лишь перерасчет золота и сокровищ. Единственное, что могло настолько сбить их с толку — попытка обмана. 

— Я хочу попасть в свое хранилище, — сухо сказал он. 

— Вы можете подтвердить свою личность? — дрожащим голосом спросил гоблин. 

Драко со свирепым видом поднял палочку, но после устрашающей паузы все же протянул ее гоблину, поворачиваясь к Трэверсу и — он надеялся — к Поттеру:

— Совсем от рук отбились, верно? По-моему, самое время взять Гринготтс под наш полный _контроль_. 

— Рад, что вы со мной солидарны, Беллатрикс! Возможно, Темный Лорд оценит ваше...

Драко его не слушал: он ждал, с усилием абстрагировавшись от прочих звуков, тихого _Империо_. Наконец, когда Трэверс особенно громко рассмеялся собственному остроумию, он дождался.

— Конечно, мадам Лестранж, как я мог сомневаться, — поклонился гоблин, возвращая ему палочку. 

Следующие сорок секунд все шло точно по плану. Стоило Драко с облегчением выдохнуть, как из-за стойки поднялся другой гоблин:

— Богрод! Погоди... Прошу прощения, мадам, — он поклонился, — но нам оставили весьма четкие указания относительно хранилища Лестранжей... — он запнулся, а потом поклонился еще раз. — Я всего лишь хотел принести вам свои извинения. Мой коллега недавно на посту... Но, надеюсь, вы довольны тем, как добросовестно мы следим за безопасностью вашего золота. 

Драко прикусил губу, скрывая улыбку и надеясь, что Поттер воспримет благодарный кивок на свой счет. 

— Я не прокляну вас. Сегодня.

Трэверс холодно рассмеялся, и они все вместе проследовали вглубь банка за первым гоблином, который теперь сжимал в крючковатых пальцах дребезжащий мешок — необходимое средство для попадания на нижние уровни. 

— _Силенцио_ , — сказал Драко, как только двери в тоннель растворились за спиной. Трэверс захлопал ртом, не понимая, что происходит. — Как же много вы болтаете.

— _Петрификус Тоталус_ , — злорадно добавил Уизли, и Трэверс неуклюже сполз по каменной стене. 

Грипхук немедленно спрыгнул на пол. Поттер снял плащ и, поморщившись, потер шею. 

— Гоблин под Империусом, — пояснил он, не глядя на друзей. — Не знаю, насколько долго он продержится, но...

— Давай без ложной скромности, — оскалился Драко. — Быстро, Грейнджер, модифицируй Трэверсу память! Пусть думает, что пришел сюда один!

Грейнджер, к ее чести, не стала поднимать бучу из-за Непростительного проклятия — просто кивнула и наложила заклинание Беспамятства. Поттер, красный, как рак, тем временем заставил Богрода призвать тележку.

— Всем места не хватит, — зашипел Грипхук, втискиваясь вместе с Богродом на переднее сиденье, рассчитанное, вообще-то, только на одного гоблина. — И мы не можем взять вторую тележку, мой доступ к нижним уровням заблокирован! Меч у девчонки, мальчишка Блэк нам нужен, так что пусть остается этот! 

Эту крошечную, черт подери, деталь гоблин во время разработки плана не упоминал. Драко в который раз задался вопросом, что же Святая Троица пообещала ему в качестве оплаты... Стоп. «Меч у девчонки». Неужели?.. 

Поттер едва ли не зарычал:

— Никто не останется. Забирайся, Рон!

— Гермиона, иди сюда, — Уизли без возражений запрыгнул в тележку; Грейнджер плюхнулась к нему на колени и вцепилась одной рукой в его плечо, второй — в бортик. Поттер забрался следом и протянул руку. Драко приподнял брови:

— Хм. А ты не можешь просто подвинуться?

— Куда?.. Грипхук прав, мы иначе не влезем! Давай, Малфой, ну! — в голосе Поттера послышался азарт, глаза его блестели; время будто резко ускорилось после размеренной прогулки по Диагон-Аллее, сердце заколотилось, проснулась бешеная жажда лететь, бежать — наконец-то, после стольких дней на одном месте, действовать. 

— Не думай, что я не расскажу об этом Рите Скитер, — бросил Драко, усаживаясь боком на колени к Поттеру. Было жутко неудобно — ноги упирались в бортик тележки, подол платья задрался, он не знал, за что ухватиться, чтобы не вылететь головой в стену на каком-нибудь крутом повороте. Поттер обхватил его крепко за талию и пробормотал:

— Знаешь, последнее, что я планировал сделать ради победы — тискать Беллатрикс Лестранж. 

Драко искренне расхохотался — он не то чтобы забыл, что находится в образе тети, но не подумал, насколько это странно должно ощущаться для Поттера, — и тут тележка сдвинулась с места, с резким толчком набирая скорость. Он начал сползать вперед и в панике обхватил Поттера руками за шею. Если Поттер что-то и возразил, его слова утонули в грохоте и лязганье тяжелых колес по рельсам. 

Драко до сих пор помнил свой самый первый визит в Гринготтс. Ему как раз исполнилось пять, и отец решил, что пора продемонстрировать сыну всю мощь и могущество семьи Малфоев... 

Поттер вдруг стиснул руки так, что Драко охнул. Он думал, что Поттер должен получать удовольствие от быстрой, непредсказуемой езды, но тот сосредоточенно хмурился и постоянно оглядывался назад.

— План был хороший, — выдавил Драко, наклоняясь к самому его уху. — Откуда нам было знать, что тетя Белла сообщит о краже палочки гоблинам? Не могу поверить, что она это сделала! Такой позор для...

— Это он сделал. — Губы Поттера коротко скользнули по его щеке, и Драко задохнулся на долю секунды. — Он подозревает, что я ищу... то, что ищу.

— Это какое-то оружие, да? — бездумно выпалил Драко, но тут же понял, что было бы очень глупо со стороны Лорда хранить оружие, способное его убить, в хранилище кого-то из своих слуг, даже самых преданных. 

Поттер не ответил: внезапный выкрик Грипхука перекрыл даже стук колес.

— Они знают! Знают! Они выставили защиту! НЕТ!

Тележка, не сбавляя хода, завернула за угол, и перед ними возник водопад, обрушивающийся прямо на рельсы по всей ширине тоннеля. Спрятаться было негде. Драко, отплевываясь секунду спустя, понял, что он больше не тетя Белла — и тут тележка сорвалась с рельсов, подбрасывая пассажиров вертикально вверх. 

Они с Грейнджер отреагировали одновременно: амортизирующие чары исказили плотность воздуха, и они плавно спустились на каменный пол. Поттеру чудом удалось не запутаться в подоле старомодного платья тети, и он, кашляя и отряхиваясь, как искупавшийся пес, откатился вбок. Корсет платья неудобно сдавливал живот; Драко порадовался, что у владелицы этих конкретных шмоток хотя бы были характерные для Блэков широкие плечи. Первым делом он заставил невозможно узкие сапоги исчезнуть, и только потом встал и огляделся. 

— Воровской Водопад! — завизжал Грипхук. — Я о нем рассказывал! Быстро, Гарри Поттер, возобнови Империус!

Второй гоблин сидел на рельсах и глупо озирался, будто никак не мог очнуться от глубокого сна. Драко неверяще моргнул: неужели он выглядел так же, когда Поттер снял Империус? Или дело в том, что проклятье смыло зачарованной водой? Богрод действительно, кажется, не понимал, где находится и что делает; Драко почти сразу вспомнил, что именно Поттер заставил его вытворять. С другой стороны, танцы на кухне — не участие в ограблении банка, особенно если именно ты отвечаешь за безопасность...

— _Империо_ , — сказал Поттер. Голос его отдавался эхом от каменных стен, придавая дополнительного веса заклинанию. Богрод вытянулся в струнку, готовый исполнять приказы. 

— Мне кажется, кто-то идет, — Грейнджер начинала паниковать. — _Протего_! 

Мощный щит пролетел сквозь водопад и унесся вверх по тоннелю. 

— Отличная мысль! — похвалил ее Поттер. — Веди, Грипхук!

Бежать по каменному полу в тонких носках было довольно-таки больно. Драко уже хотел попросить Грейнджер достать ему ботинки, и тут Уизли спросил:

— А как мы отсюда выберемся? 

Драко резко его зауважал. Они прорабатывали разные пути отхода, но большинство из них все же подразумевало незаметное проникновение в хранилище; теперь, когда их явно обнаружили, выбор сильно сужался.

— Подумаем, когда найдем то, что ищем, — решительно тряхнул головой Поттер. — Долго еще, Грипхук?

— Почти на месте, Гарри Поттер...

Драко хорошо помнил зал, в который они вбежали. Скованный дракон, впрочем, уже не казался ему настолько крутым, как в пять лет — он заметно постарел и осунулся, чешуя побледнела в отсутствие солнца и свежего воздуха, а в массивной пасти не хватало зубов. 

К пятому дню рождения он уже дважды бывал на драконьих шоу, но там драконы представлялись опасными, дикими созданиями, а драконологи — суровыми воинами и отчаянными смельчаками. Вид подчиненного, порабощенного существа вызвал совсем иные эмоции: первым делом он спросил у отца, нельзя ли ему завести своего. Отец гордо потрепал его по волосам и сказал, что, к сожалению, мама не допустит дракона в своем доме: он наверняка прожжет ковры и попортит картины. Вернувшись из Гринготтса, Драко попытался объяснить маме, что они построят для дракона специальный зачарованный подвал, где не будет ковров и картин; мама, неодобрительно глянув на отца, объяснила, что отец пошутил, и на самом деле держать драконов в частных домах запрещено законом. «Но мы же Малфои! — удивился Драко. — Папа говорит, что...»

Лязг зачарованного металла отвлек его от воспоминаний, и он на автомате принял из рук гоблина пару изогнутых пластин. Поттер смотрел на дракона так, будто ему, как во время Турнира Трех Волшебников, предстояло выкрасть у него из-под носа яйцо. По сути, так оно и было; Драко, посещая Гринготтс, каждый раз проходил мимо дракона с приятным ощущением власти и собственной хитрости, как будто ему удалось обвести умное, жестокое, коварное животное вокруг пальца. Захотелось поделиться этой мыслью с Поттером, но тот прошел вперед, звеня металлом. Драко последовал за ним.

— Заставь его приложить руку к стене! — скомандовал Грипхук, и Поттер посмотрел на Богрода в упор: тот мгновенно подчинился. У Драко по спине побежали мурашки.

Хранилище Лестранжей изнутри ничем не отличалось от хранилища Малфоев: высокие стеллажи, полки и столы, заставленными разнообразными артефактами, украшениями, горами золотой посуды, которой не хватало места в доме. Отдельный шкаф для денег занимал всю дальнюю стену. Мама постоянно отсылала в Гринготтс надоевшие серьги, кольца и ожерелья, утверждая, что доверять уход за ними домовым эльфам она не намерена, а в хранилищах гоблины использовали свои собственные сложные зачарования против грязи и старения. 

Поттер зажег палочку, и все остальные последовали его примеру.

— Пусть Блэк ищет! — крикнул Грипхук. — Остальным ничего не трогать! Они наверняка добавили жгущее и размножающее проклятья!

Драко поежился при мысли, что любое неосторожное движение может вызвать обвал раскаленного золота. А он еще и босиком.

— Ну? Теперь ты скажешь мне, что мы ищем? — он злился, что Поттер не сказал заранее: время поджимало. 

Поттер извлек из кармана мятый кусок пергамента с грубоватым, но детальным — видимо, Грейнджер рисовала — изображением небольшой чаши с двумя ручками. В глаза сразу бросился герб Хельги Хаффлпафф, и Драко присвистнул.

— Вероятно, это, — сказал Поттер. — Она совсем маленькая, из золота. Если не увидишь ничего похожего...

Он переглянулся с Уизли и Грейнджер. Те кивнули и принялись судорожно оглядываться по сторонам. 

— Что? — Драко сощурился. — Договаривай.

— Если не найдешь чашу, ищи что-нибудь с гербом Рейвенкло. Или Гриффиндора, но это менее вероятно. Больше у меня нет идей.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что после того, как мы отсюда выберемся, я заставлю тебя рассказать мне все?

— Быстро! Быстро! Щит их надолго не задержит! — воскликнул гоблин, и Драко, выругавшись, бросился вглубь сокровищницы. 

— Айй! — взвизгнула Грейнджер за его спиной. — Я обожглась! 

— Замрите! — заорал Драко. — Я ее найду! Остальные! Просто! Замрите! И добавьте мне света!

Удивительное дело, но его послушались. Поттер, Уизли и Грейнджер встали спина к спине по центру комнаты и вытянули руки вверх. Тройной Люмос распространялся даже в самые дальние углы, и Драко благодарно кивнул, прежде чем продолжить поиски. Барсук или орел, барсук или орел... Или лев... Мерлин, это ж все равно, что искать снитч в горе галлеонов! 

Он пристально вгляделся в рисунок, запоминая каждую деталь, зажмурился на несколько секунд — а потом снова открыл глаза и сощурился, сосредотачиваясь, стараясь выбросить из поля зрения все, кроме цели. Во время матчей — если он играл не против Поттера, конечно — эта тактика неизменно приводила его к победе. Главное — игнорировать все звуки и все движения вокруг... 

— Есть! Да! Вон она! — Драко победно выбросил руки вверх. — Там, на шкафу, наверху, видите? Кто-нибудь, подсадите меня!

Из-за стены послышался звон металла: их преследователи пробились сквозь щит. К горлу подступала паника.

— _Левикорпус_! — воскликнул Поттер, и Драко резко взмыл под потолок, закричав от неожиданности: ощущение было такое, будто его великан схватил за лодыжку и встряхнул в воздухе вниз головой. Драко инстинктивно замахал руками, пытаясь восстановить равновесие, и сбил с полки инкрустированный изумрудами гоблинский шлем, который ударил Уизли по плечу, мгновенно разлетаясь на двадцать таких же шлемов. 

— Клянусь Салазаром, я тебя убью, Поттер! Обычное левитирующее заклинание тебя чем не устроило? — зарычал Драко: он все еще никак не мог найти опору и в тщетных попытках схватиться за какую-нибудь полку обрушивал все новые и новые предметы на головы гриффиндорцев. Они уже по щиколотку стояли в раскаленном золоте — Драко чувствовал волны жара со всех сторон.

— Чаша, Малфой! — в тон ему зарычал Поттер. Тяжелое старинное ожерелье опалило ему челку, и он раздраженно отмахнулся от него, посылая в полет двадцать копий. 

Драко выругался и ухитрился зацепиться за почти опустевшую полку, попытался оправить подол чертового платья. При других обстоятельствах ему крайне не понравилось бы, что гриффиндорцы во второй раз за последние два дня пялятся на его трусы; впрочем, сейчас им было явно не до чьих-то там трусов. 

Поттер, игнорируя ожоги, подобрался к нему поближе и теперь смотрел наверх, на чашу, с сосредоточенным видом ловца, не намеревающегося уступать снитч противнику: видимо, готовился поймать ее, если Драко вдруг ее уронит. Драко злобно посмотрел на него: ну естественно, Поттер считает, что он не способен удержать что-то маленькое и золотое!

Он вытянул руку, схватил чашу за тонкую ручку — и вздохнул с облегчением: хоть что-то пошло по плану. Зачарования гоблинов оказались слабее магических законов кровного наследования, и до тех пор, пока имя Драко оставалось на старинных холстах, изображающих семейное древо Блэков, он имел полное право касаться вещей тети. Если бы у кого-то из Лестранжей были собственные дети, вероятно, ему повезло бы меньше... 

— Есть! Уходим! — закричал Поттер. Драко едва успел засунуть чашу поглубже в карман, как Поттер направил на него палочку: — _Либеракорпус_!

Драко уже попрощался с позвоночником — до пола было десять футов, не меньше, а внизу — каменные плиты и груда золота, — но Поттер его поймал.

Драко вскинул ноги, инстинктивно боясь спрыгивать босиком на резные драгоценности; Поттер удержал его под коленями и даже ухитрился не выронить палочку. Он победно улыбался, будто сжимал в руках снитч, а не ловца команды-соперника, и сверкал маньячными глазами из-под опаленной челки... Дыхание перехватило, губы приоткрылись сами собой: Драко вцепился Поттеру в плечи, уверенный на одну долгую, страшную, потрясающую секунду, что Поттер его сейчас поцелует.

— Меч, Гарри Поттер! Меч Гриффиндора, как и было обещано! Отдай мне мой меч!

— Уходим, — вмиг собрался Поттер, отпуская одну руку. Драко приземлился на ноги и тут же наступил на что-то острое, рассекая ступню. Ну, хотя бы золото его не жгло, хотя он все равно ощущал горячее марево, а по шее и лбу катился пот. 

Поттер пропихнул его вперед. Драко заметил подпрыгивающего на груде доспехов Грипхука и выхватил палочку:

— _Инкарцеро_!

Гоблин, связанный тонкими веревками, приземлился на ближайший шкаф. 

— Малфой, — зарычал Поттер ему в затылок. 

— Что?.. _Я_ ему ничего не обещал! — Драко задорно рассмеялся, подхватывая покрытую волдырями Грейнджер под локоть. Поттер смачно ругнулся и заставил Богрода распечатать дверь. Драко в обнимку с Грейнджер выехал в коридор на лавине золота, едва не врезаясь ногами в Уизли. 

— М-моя сумка! — Грейнджер, оказывается, все это время пыталась между всхлипами боли что-то ему сказать. — Грипхук ее у-украл! Вытащил из кармана! Там меч! Нам н-нужен этот м-меч!

— _Акцио_ сумка Грейнджер! — бездумно закричал Драко, напрочь забыв, что хранилище зачаровано против заклятий призыва. 

— Малфой, пригнись! _Ступефай_! 

Поттер, Уизли и Грейнджер почти синхронно направили палочки навстречу толпе магов и гоблинов, выбежавших из-за угла. У Драко не оставалось выбора, и он полез обратно в сокровищницу, увязая в бокалах, ожерельях и гоблинской броне. 

Ступни в минуту превратились в одну большую ссадину. Он карабкался и скатывался вниз, и снова карабкался — к шкафу, на котором лежал связанный Грипхук, вела высокая гора. Если бы Грейнджер или гоблин выронили сумку, он бы ее в жизни не нашел; к счастью, она по-прежнему торчала из кармана крошечного сюртука. Драко схватил ее, показал плюющемуся ругательствами гоблину язык и бросился назад. 

— Малфой, чертов псих! — заорал Поттер. — Сюда, бегом! _Релашио_!

— Воры! Воры! — голосил им вслед Грипхук. Поттер схватил Драко за руку и выдернул из сокровищницы, как пробку из бутылки.

— Гарри, что ты делаешь?! — завопил Уизли. 

— Сюда, давайте, забирайтесь... 

Поттер все еще держал его за руку, и Драко едва не упал, когда тот понесся к освобожденному дракону. Удивляться не было времени: Поттер запрыгнул на чешуйчатую лапу и подтянулся. Драко, не раздумывая, влез к нему за спину и протянул руку Грейнджер. Уизли вскарабкался последним — и как раз вовремя: до дракона дошло, что его больше ничто не держит, и он оглушительно взревел, обдавая зал столпом огня. 

Оставшиеся на ногах охранники ужасающе закричали. Дракон встал во весь рост, снова заревел, ударил лапой по потолку — широкая каменная плита рухнула на рельсы и придавила собой двух гоблинов. 

Кто-то — судя по всему, Уизли — наложил щит над их головами, и глыбы камня отскакивали от него, как бладжеры от бит. Пальцы Грейнджер впивались в бока до синяков; Драко, наверное, так же крепко держался за Поттера. В ушах перемешались все звуки: вой дракона, охранников, оглушительный стук камней о камни... Он закрыл глаза, представляя, что ему пять, и отец все-таки купил ему дракона, и теперь он наконец-то собирался на нем прокатиться. Первым делом он пролетит мимо окон маминого салона, решил он, и крикнет: «Эй, мам, смотри, я же говорил, что мне можно! Я же Малфой!» 

Поттер колдовал — наверное, помогал дракону проложить путь к свободе. Драко не слышал заклинаний, но чувствовал грудью, как напрягаются мышцы его спины, как дергается правое плечо. Он не открывал глаз: он знал, что Поттер и дракон вытащат его отсюда. Возможно, они слетают к маме вместе.

Дракон взлетел.

*** * *  
7  
* * ***

Драко не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он снова открыл глаза. Он жадно вдыхал свежий воздух, наслаждался ощущением ветра на лице и израненных ногах. Теплая спина Поттера и не менее теплая грудь Грейнджер приятно контрастировали с холодным ветром, и Драко попросту не хотелось смотреть — только дышать и чувствовать.

В детстве он неизбежно представлял полет на драконе как нечто схожее с полетом на метле. Естественно, между ними не было ничего общего, да Драко сейчас почти и не пытался сравнивать. На метле ему нравилась легкость маневрирования, возможность контролировать каждое движение и представлять, что он летит сам, без помощи подручных средств; дракона же невозможно было контролировать, дракон был мыслящим, диким зверем, и ни на секунду не получалось забыть, что только он, никто другой, управляет полетом. И Драко это почему-то тоже нравилось. 

Они летели вперед и вверх, неизвестно куда; непредсказуемость вкупе с привычным, любимым чувством попутного ветра добавляла остроты ощущениям.

— Как думаешь, что он ищет? — заорал сзади Уизли. 

— Без понятия, — отозвался Поттер.

— Воду, — бездумно сказал Драко, с трудом разлепляя глаза. Мерное движение и ленивые мысли и воспоминания умиротворили его, успокоили, и, хотя ему совсем не хотелось спать, он чувствовал, что мог бы уснуть так, зажатым между Грейнджер и Поттером верхом на драконе. 

— Что?..

— Воду! — Драко наклонился к уху Поттера, потому что кричать так, чтобы его слышали все сразу, у него, оказывается, не было сил. — Драконам не так уж часто нужна пища, к тому же, я уверен, что гоблины неплохо его кормили — дрессировка дрессировкой, но голодный дракон мгновенно переключился бы на них. А вот поили его совсем редко. Свежая вода в глухом подземелье — награда, а кровью дракон напиться не может. Ему невыгодно было есть тех, кто его поит. 

— Ну ты даешь, Малфой. Откуда ты все это знаешь?

— Я в детстве мечтал, чтобы мне купили дракона.

Поттер рассмеялся — Драко чувствовал каждый звук. 

Некоторое время они летели, не перекрикиваясь. Драко смотрел в небо, смотрел на холмы и леса внизу, не думая ни о чем конкретном. Ему было хорошо. Постепенно укладывалось в голове — спокойно и приятно, без резких вспышек восторга, — что они добились своего: он, Драко, сделал то, ради чего они вломились в Гринготтс. Это было очень, очень круто. Кто знает, как бы они справились без него — упертые, совершенно не умеющие видеть важность того или иного события в общей картине гриффиндорцы. И Поттер его поймал и даже не ржал над тем, как он выглядел, болтаясь вниз головой под потолком в женском платье (честно говоря, мужские трусы на женском теле ощущались довольно неестественно, но Драко уперто отказался менять эту деталь гардероба: если тугие сапоги он мог сбросить с себя сразу после обратной трансформации, то трусы — нет). 

Поттер держал его на руках совсем недолго, но Драко не заметил, чтобы ему было тяжело. Странно, он никогда не выглядел особенно сильным физически; почти все время в школе они были на одном уровне — легкие, тонкие и быстрые, типичные ловцы. Сейчас Драко был выше, что иррационально радовало, однако он уже замечал, что Поттер стал шире, плотнее, как будто занимал теперь больше места в пространстве, чем Драко, и увереннее держался на ногах.

Я не в его вкусе, — вспомнил Драко. То есть... Флер не в его вкусе. То есть... Черт. Даже если Поттеру тоже вдруг нравятся не только девчонки, внешность Драко категорически не вписывается в его типаж. Ему нравятся темные волосы, темные глаза и невысокий рост, если судить по Ченг и мелкой Уизли. И он явно предпочитает людей, которые могут сами за себя постоять, а не рыдают по туалетам с призраками грязнокровок... Ченг пыталась на пятом курсе распустить слух, что Поттер — гей, но этот слух не прижился, и даже Драко ему не поверил: Ченг, несмотря на симпатичное личико и чистую кровь, всегда казалась ему несколько истеричной и недостаточно умной для Рейвенкло. Гораздо продуктивнее было снимать с Поттера и его шайки баллы во имя Амбридж.

В любом случае, глупо было думать, что Поттер собирался его поцеловать. Да и что бы он сделал, если бы Поттер его поцеловал? Ладно, в тот момент он, наверное, ответил бы, потому что был возбужден быстрой ездой, гонкой, триумфом. Но в целом... Это же Поттер. Драко никогда не воспринимал его как кого-то... ну... привлекательного. Блейзу он и в подметки не годился, это точно. К тому же, Драко знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы испытывать к нему какие-либо положительные эмоции. Сейчас шла война, и он, вроде как, выбрал следовать за Поттером как за лидером. Хотел добиться его расположения и, если быть совсем честным, даже дружбы. Но чтобы Поттер нравился ему целиком и полностью, внешне и как личность? Нет.

При этом он был бы совсем не против еще раз ощутить его Империус. Просто потому, что чувство свободы, предоставляемой кем-то другим, оказалось потрясающим. Почти как полет на драконе.

— Мне кажется, мы снижаемся! — крикнул Уизли.

Они действительно снижались. Дракон, как Драко и предполагал, почуял пресную воду и долгими кругами приближался к небольшому озеру. 

— Приготовьтесь! — скомандовал Поттер, когда они пронеслись всего в нескольких футах от поверхности воды. — Раз... Два... Прыгаем!

Они, все еще держась замерзшими пальцами друг за друга, соскользнули с чешуйчатой спины. Удар вышел сильным — Поттер не рассчитал высоту; Драко всплыл, отплевываясь, и огляделся: дракон уже унесся на другой конец озера и принялся жадно пить.

Плавать в платье было отвратительно неудобно. Драко дрожал с ног до головы к тому моменту, как они добрались до противоположного дракону берега. Вот теперь ему ужасно хотелось есть и спать. 

Полулежа на траве, он смотрел, как Поттер, мокрый и вымотанный, накладывает вокруг них защитные заклинания, половины из которых Драко раньше даже не слышал. Что ж, не зря, значит, четырехглазый получил «Отлично» на экзамене по Защите. Завидовать сил не осталось.

Грейнджер глухо застонала. Все лицо и руки что у нее, что у Уизли были испещрены яркими ожогами и волдырями. Поттеру повезло больше — он стоял рядом с Драко, а потом даже прикрывался им, как щитом. Наверняка хуже всего пришлось его ногам. 

О, Мерлин, ноги. 

— Эй, Грейнджер, найди мне заживляющую мазь, — взмолился он, протягивая ей сумку. 

— Драко! — пораженно воскликнула она, и Драко уставился на нее: ни разу за все эти недели никто из гриффиндорской братии не обратился к нему по имени, да и сам он не горел желанием изменять фамилиям и прозвищам. Грейнджер, впрочем, не заметила оговорки: она с восхищенной улыбкой распахнула сумку и призвала мазь.

— Держи. Поможешь мне потом с ожогами?

— Да, конечно.

Уизли вот заметил. Фыркнул, скорчил рожу, но ничего не сказал — просто подсел поближе, дожидаясь своей очереди. 

— Спасибо, — Поттер закончил возиться со щитами и сел на траву. — Я не знаю, что бы мы делали без этой сумки. 

Драко аккуратно снял левый носок и зашипел от боли. 

— Грейнджер так визжала, что проще было за ней сбегать, чем потом терпеть нытье. К тому же, там мои шмотки. Это платье меня с ума сводит. 

Поттер усмехнулся и покачал головой. 

— Мне кажется, ты заслужил узнать, зачем нам эта чаша. В конце концов, если бы не ты, мы потеряли бы меч.

Драко навострил уши. Грейнджер перестала сосредоточенно рыться в сумке.

— Гарри, ты уверен? — с сомнением протянул Уизли.

Поттер кивнул. Очень захотелось привести в порядок его обожженную челку. 

Дракон давно улетел в поисках добычи; Драко отмел мимолетное сожаление и детское желание забрать его себе. Наконец они обработали все раны, переоделись (Драко с огромным удовольствием сбросил тугое платье и поклялся себе больше никогда не трансформироваться в женщину, даже по великой надобности) и выпили по фляге тыквенного сока. 

На какое-то время под куполом щитов воцарилась тишина. Драко нервно теребил рукав пиджака: вот-вот ему откроют долгожданную тайну. Если Поттер не передумал...

Поттер, будто прочитав его мысли, посмотрел на него долгим, задумчивым взглядом.

— Гермиона, дай мне меч, — распорядился он.

— Гарри, нет! — воскликнул Уизли. Драко неприязненно на него покосился. — Ты же не собираешься делать то, что я думаю?..

Поттер повел плечом. Он, кажется, сам не был уверен в принятом решении, но Драко видел, что он уже не отступится. Сердце забилось чаще. И — ему показалось, или чаша Хаффлпафф, которую он автоматически переложил в карман пиджака, когда переодевался, только что стала холодной, как сталь?

— Гермиона. Меч.

Грейнджер трясущимися руками вытащила из сумки меч Гриффиндора.

— Гарри...

— Нет. Так будет правильно. — Поттер пронзительно посмотрел на друзей. — Помните, я пересказывал вам слова Дамблдора? Тогда, на Астрономической башне, Снейп отобрал у него выбор. Сейчас у него есть второй шанс. По-настоящему, понимаете?

Уизли и Грейнджер умолкли. Драко затошнило. Он ярко, во всех подробностях вспомнил ту ночь. Как он сначала радовался, что все-таки справился с невыполнимой задачей, как восторг быстро сменился головокружительным облегчением: он не умрет, родители не умрут, их ждет прощение и слава, и это все — его, Драко, заслуга! И как потом, в первые же минуты разговора с Дамблдором, его сковал дикий, мало с чем сравнимый ужас. Сама мысль о том, что он сейчас убьет такого древнего, могущественного мага едва не заставила его выронить палочку. Все оказалось вовсе не так, как он себе представлял. Но почему? Он же ненавидел Дамблдора! Ну, хорошо, может быть, ненависть — слишком сильное слово, но он однозначно презирал его за фаворитизм и магглолюбство, за оценку учеников не по установленным Попечительским Советом школы критериям, а по каким-то его личным, диким понятиям, которые всегда сводились к тому, что Поттер — панацея от всех бед и неугасающая звезда Хогвартса. 

На младших курсах у них с отцом часто возникали споры на эту тему: Драко утверждал, что Поттер не достоин того внимания, какое получает, и что отец неправ, считая, что этот глупый очкарик — будущий Темный Лорд; отец то возражал, напирая на то, что Драко не стоит так просто пренебрегать потенциальным могуществом Поттера, то внезапно совершал полноценный Финт Вронского и откровенно оскорблял Поттера, причислял его к предателям крови и прочим низшим слоям магического общества и соглашался с выводами сына. Драко не мог его понять, а ему не нравилось не понимать отца.

Только после того, как Дамблдор, находящийся под прицелом, сказал ему все эти жуткие вещи, Драко очень остро прочувствовал, почему отец постоянно менял мнение. Связано это было вовсе не с прославленным слизеринским навыком выходить сухим из воды и ставить на победителя: отец действительно не знал, где правда и где выгода, и вертелся, как мог, используя те приемы, которые были ему хорошо знакомы. А этих приемов оказалось недостаточно, чтобы выйти сухим из воды на этот раз. Они банально устарели. Гарри Поттер оказался чем-то принципиально новым, и предугадать исход событий было попросту невозможно.

Еще всего лишь месяц назад Драко разозлился бы на упоминание Дамблдора. Да, он чувствовал себя косвенно виноватым за его смерть, но Поттер, с его слепым следованием заветам маразматического старика, жутко выводил его из себя. Он отказывался быть оцененным Поттером по тем же критериям, что выставлял людям Дамблдор, потому что они были в корне несправедливы, им невозможно было соответствовать, если ты не родился под фамилией «Поттер»! Ни расчетливый слизеринский ум, ни железная логика Рейвенкло, ни упертое трудолюбие тихушного Хаффлпаффа не могло тягаться с...

Но сейчас — сейчас все наконец-то было по-другому. Сейчас он чувствовал, что Поттер использует этот аргумент — использует имя Дамблдора — почти по-слизерински хитро: ему нужно было убедить друзей в своей правоте, и он применил проверенный временем метод. Поттер тем самым пошел против этих методов, в некоторой степени; Драко даже еще не знал, что именно Поттер попросит его сделать, но был уверен, что Дамблдор на его месте не доверил бы ему это, несмотря на бесконечные проповеди о милосердии и вторых шансах. Методы Дамблдора, как и методы отца, устарели, и Поттер, возможно — с небольшой, крошечной вероятностью — тоже начал это понимать.

— Драко, — сказал Поттер, и Драко вздрогнул всем телом. — Я хочу, чтобы ты уничтожил чашу. Просто... Просто разруби ее пополам или проткни насквозь. Я не знаю, что произойдет, поэтому просто сделай, что сможешь. Держи.

Поттер протянул ему меч Гриффиндора. Драко негнущимися пальцами взялся за эфес, одновременно наслаждаясь ощущением такого мощного магического артефакта и чувствуя себя дико странно: наследие Гриффиндора — в руках слизеринца! 

Левый бок пронзила резкая, глухая боль. Драко выронил меч, складываясь пополам: Поттер и Грейнджер бросились к нему, поддерживая с двух сторон за плечи. 

— Рон, достань из его кармана чашу, — приказал Поттер. — Быстро!

Уизли, будто под Империусом, подчинился; Драко едва уловил шелест потертой драконьей кожи, но, как только чаша покинула карман, дышать стало намного свободнее, и боль почти утихла. 

— Что это? — спросил он, потирая бок. Чаша оставила на ребрах крупный, чувствительный синяк. 

Уизли и Грейнджер переглянулись. Поттер, впрочем, неотрывно следил за его лицом.

— Не воспринимай это как жест недоверия, — сказал он спокойно, — но я не хочу объяснять, пока ты не уничтожишь чашу. Мне просто кажется, что ты сам поймешь, с чем имеешь дело. Объяснять долго, а у нас не очень много времени.

Драко вдруг понял, что Поттер на протяжении последних двадцати минут то и дело морщился и потирал шрам, просто старался это скрывать. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул он и снова взялся за меч. 

Теперь, когда чаша лежала прямо перед ним на густой зеленой траве, было одновременно и легче, и сложнее представить себе удар по ней. В голову почему-то упрямо полезли разрозненные факты о свойствах магических металлов, накопленные за годы учебы, и Драко со вспышкой паники подумал, что Грейнджер справилась бы с задачей гораздо лучше — она ведь из года в год опережала его по всем предметам, пусть и всего на пару десятков баллов... Да что там — даже Крэбб справился бы лучше: ему под чутким руководством профессора Кэрроу с пугающей легкостью удавались режущие и разлагающие заклинания. Драко впервые за семь лет в Хогвартсе получал меньше всего баллов на своем потоке, хотя практики у него как раз было больше, чем у всех однокурсников, вместе взятых.

— Тебя должны были отправить в Хаффлпафф, — донесся до него высокий, надменный, язвительный голос Темного Лорда. — Никаких значимых характеристик. А такая кровь! Поразительно: Алекто говорит, что даже Лонгботтом справляется лучше.

Драко тряхнул головой. Он знал, что это иллюзия: настоящий Темный Лорд ни за что не сравнил бы его с Лонгботтомом. Не его стиль. Вот попрекать нелюдьми среди родственников или сравнивать его способности со способностями грязнокровок — да. А предатели крови больше интересовали тетю Беллу.

— Драко, маленький шалун! Хочешь быть во всем похожим на меня? Ты мне льстишь, — рассмеялась тетя, целуя его в висок. — Как тебе моя палочка? А мои волосы? Лично я всегда завидовала твоей маме: с детства мечтала быть блондинкой. 

Мерлин, нет. Тетя Белла, придающая значение своей внешности? Абсурд. Еще менее убедительно, чем сравнение с Лонгботтомом. 

— Драко, — сказала мама тихо. Драко вздрогнул. Мама просто сидела рядом с ним, где секунду назад сидела Грейнджер. Руки ее нервно сжимали подол стильной небесно-голубой мантии; она выглядела моложе, чем сейчас. Такой он ее помнил до Хогвартса — тогда она часто улыбалась, трепала его по волосам и брала под руку во время прогулок, несмотря на существенную разницу в росте. С тех пор она сильно изменилась. Драко отмечал, что с годами она все чаще и чаще замыкалась в себе, особенно на людях, и смотрела на окружающих с подозрением, как будто любой прохожий вот-вот направит палочку на нее, отца или Драко. 

— Что, мама? — спросил он спокойно. Маме нравилось, когда он держал себя строго в присутствии чужих. 

— Твой отец ошибается, — сказала мама. — Тебе не стоит дружить с Гарри Поттером.

Драко пораженно открыл рот. Это было настолько неожиданно, что он начисто забыл, что все это — скорее всего, очередная иллюзия. 

— Но... Мам, я же говорил об этом много раз! — горячо воскликнул он. — Я не хочу... Я не хотел с ним дружить, он — типичный гриффиндорский идиот, я не понимаю, почему отец вообще придает значение таким, как он! Он дружит с грязнокровками и Уизли!

Мама покачала головой.

— Дело не в этом. Ты знаешь его лучше, чем я, сын, и я не берусь тебе советовать. Однако я бы хотела, чтобы ты меня выслушал.

— Я слушаю, конечно, мама. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, почему твоего отца поймали и посадили в Азкабан.

Драко похолодел. Все, о чем он мог думать тем летом — месть Поттеру. 

— Да, я помню. 

— Ты также знаешь, что Темный Лорд просил его добыть Пророчество, — продолжила мама. — Но у него не получилось. То, что ты видишь сейчас — часть этого Пророчества.

Драко совершенно оторопел. 

— Н-но как? Я? Почему?

— Твое участие было предсказано. Тебе сложно в это поверить?

Драко сглотнул. Лорд и тетя были иллюзиями, однозначно. Значит, мама — тоже иллюзия. Но... Мама, хотя и выглядела немного иначе, знала слишком много. И она совершенно точно не использовала Легилименцию — Драко почувствовал бы вторжение такого толка. Возможно, Лорд и тетя были просто тестом, первичной проверкой: достоин ли он, Драко, увидеть истинный посыл этого могущественного артефакта?

— Мама, — взмолился он, — скажи мне прямо, без намеков. Каким образом я связан с этим Пророчеством?

— Ты не должен вмешиваться. — Мама осторожно пригладила ему волосы. — Ты просто не должен вмешиваться. Это не твоя битва. Гарри Поттер, Темный Лорд... Ты не знаешь, кто победит, верно? Ты не должен выбирать сторону. У тебя, в отличие от нас с отцом, есть такая возможность. 

Драко прикусил губу. В ее словах скрывался сладкий, манящий соблазн. Он достаточно сделал для Поттера, чтобы в случае его победы семью Малфоев полностью оправдали. При этом он пока еще не совсем предал Темного Лорда; родители еще живы, ведь так? А у него было полно возможностей — и поводов — их убить. Значит, есть шанс убедить его, что все это время он сожалел о том, что его случайно утащила с собой шайка Поттера. Тетя Белла говорила, что Лорд умеет прощать тех, кто ему по-настоящему верен. Драко нужно будет всего лишь показать — искренне! — что он достоин второго шанса, и, возможно, Лорд смилостивится и даже пожалует ему новую Метку. Некоторые вещи стоят боли и страданий. Верно?

— У тебя есть выбор, Драко, — мягко повторила мама. 

Выбор. Это мерзкое, вечно преследующее его слово. Слово, которым к месту и не к месту разбрасывался Дамблдор; слово, которое так любил повторять Поттер. Они все считали, что выбор — это такая великая свобода, как будто нет ничего круче, чем возможность самому принимать все решения. Идиоты! Никто из них — никто из этих чертовых упертых гриффиндорских героев — не понимал, что на самом деле значит иметь выбор. Для них для всех, даже для Дамблдора, который, если верить Рите Скитер, в юности разделял положения Лорда, выбор был только один: «да» или «нет», добро или зло, жизнь или смерть. Им даже в самых худших случаях нужно было оправдать свой выбор громкими заявлениями вроде «ради всеобщего блага». Поттер вот, например, с самого начала планировал обдурить гоблина Грипхука, потому что ему нужен был меч Гриффиндора, и плевать, что гоблин предвидел его обман; если бы с ними не было Драко, Поттер потерял бы свой драгоценный меч, и как бы они сейчас уничтожили эту проклятую чашу?..

Драко дернулся, будто просыпаясь от глубокого сна. Силуэт мамы побледнел — он теперь совсем сливался с силуэтом Грейнджер. Даже если все это — иллюзия, подумал Драко, мама права. Какого черта он вообще должен определяться с какой-то стороной?! Разве обязанность выбирать — не навязывание выбора само по себе?.. 

— Драко, — сказал Поттер, и Драко невольно последовал глазами за его голосом. — Не слушай их. Я не знаю, что они говорят, я не слышу, но поверь мне: они лгут.

Драко помотал головой. Естественно, Поттеру не выгодно, чтобы он их слушал. «Не слушай их» — снова выбор. Слушать или не слушать, действовать или не действовать. Убить или оставить жить. Какая из сторон — правильная. Темный Лорд или Гарри Поттер. Добро или зло. Слизерин или Гриффиндор. Мальчики или девочки...

— Драко! — возмущенно, в один голос, воскликнули Блейз и Панси. Драко зажмурился. Он не хотел их видеть, не хотел слышать. Не хотел выбирать. Он хотел той легкости, понял он, какую чувствовал под Империусом Поттера — только свобода, только танец, полное отсутствие мыслей, желаний и амбиций: полет, сумерки, Люмос, тишина. 

— Драко... — услышал он угрожающий голос отца. 

— Да заткнитесь вы все! — заорал Драко, замахиваясь мечом.

В ушах зазвенело. По всему телу, от корней волос до пальцев на ногах, прошла ледяная волна — и схлынула, как распавшиеся Дезиллюминационные чары. 

— Он сделал это, — пораженно пробормотал Уизли. — Он правда сделал это. Поверить не могу, что Малфой уничтожил хоркрукс.

— Гарри знал, что делает.

— Ну, да, но...

— Ты в порядке? — теплая, широкая ладонь опустилась на плечо. Драко наклонился к источнику тепла. Его знобило.

— Грейнджер, у тебя, кажется, где-то в сумке валялся Огневиски. Салазарова змея, как же хочется выпить!

Поттер засмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу. Драко снова вздрогнул. Он не забыл, что Поттер пытался заставить его сделать выбор. Но при этом он помнил, что именно Поттер и его Империус помогли ему... не делать выбор? Но он ведь все-таки что-то сделал. Он уничтожил чашу. Мерлин и Моргана, как же болит голова...

— Грейнджер, — повторил он раздраженно. — Хватит ломаться, я знаю, что ты сныкала бутылку из коттеджа. Дай мне виски. 

Грейнджер, слегка порозовевшая, протянула ему бутылку. Драко щедро отхлебнул из горла: алкоголь, вопреки обыкновению, не обжигал, а согревал. 

Меч Гриффиндора валялся на траве в футе от него. Драко сейчас ненавидел его почти так же сильно, как необходимость выбирать.

— Поздравляю, — в его поле зрения оказалась рука Уизли, и Драко невольно встретился с ним взглядом, передавая бутылку. Уизли выпил, слегка поморщился и серьезно кивнул. — Я не знаю, что ты увидел, но я знаю, что это было мерзко. Они защищаются, понимаешь. Ищут твое слабое место, самые тайные страхи, и вцепляются в них, как плотоядные слизняки. 

Драко настолько удивился, что Уизли решил заговорить с ним по собственной доброй воле, что ничего не ответил, просто забрал протянутую бутылку и сделал еще один глоток. Уизли снова кивнул.

— Хоркруксы, — повторил он незнакомое слово. — Сам-Знаешь-Кто наделал их аж шесть штук. Семь, включая его самого. 

— Хоркруксы? — что-то в этом слове было совершенно... потустороннее. Неестественное. Примерно как его видения. Призраки и не призраки, они знали о нем достаточно, чтобы сбить с толку. Почти как воспоминания из думоотвода, но... они жили своей жизнью. У них была своя магия. Как будто они...

— Лорд, — понял Драко. — Это — проекция Лорда. 

— Ну... — Уизли бросил растерянный взгляд на Грейнджер. — Можно и так сказать.

— Не проекция, — вмешался Поттер тихо. — Часть его души. Он разделил свою душу на семь частей, Драко. И ты только что уничтожил одну из них...

Поттер вдруг взвыл и схватился рукой за лоб. Драко метнулся к нему одновременно с Уизли и Грейнджер. Не было сил обдумывать, что все это значит — каким образом Лорд разделил свою душу на семь частей, какие зверские зачарования использовал, и какого дьявола Поттер доверил ему, Драко, уничтожение такого важного артефакта: в конечном итоге Поттер, сам того, возможно, не осознавая, сделал выбор за него. Именно так, как Драко хотел. Он не стал излагать все факты и выдвигать аргументы, не попытался перетянуть одеяло на свою сторону; он просто дал Драко меч и сказал: сделай это. Как-нибудь, как сможешь.

— Он знает? — спросила Грейнджер ужасным шепотом. — Он знает, да?

И теперь Поттер проник в голову Лорда, который, судя по всему, только что осознал, что его душу уничтожают по кускам. Знает ли он, что это сделал сын его ближайших последователей?.. Салазар, нет, пожалуйста, нет!

Поттер с хриплым стоном пришел в себя и горящим взглядом уставился прямо на Драко.

— Он знает, что ты с нами, но он слишком занят, чтобы мстить им прямо сейчас. Он собирается проверить, на месте ли остальные хоркруксы, начнет с хижины Гонтов. И я знаю, где последний! В Хогвартсе! Я был прав! Он...

Драко перестал слушать. 

Лорд знает. Он знает. Выбор сделан. Пути назад нет. Родителям конец.

— Драко... Драко! — Поттер встряхнул его за плечи. — Аппарируй домой, там сейчас никого не осталось, кроме твоих родителей и Беллатрикс, а Беллатрикс безоружна. Забери их в безопасное место...

Драко тупо покачал головой. Поттер что, не понимает? Не осталось больше безопасных мест. 

— Драко! — Поттер взял его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Драко вдруг разозлился — резко, ярко, как не злился на Поттера уже много дней. 

Он оттолкнул его руку и вскочил на ноги, попятился, сжимая пальцы в кулаки.

— Ты обещал! — закричал он. На глазах выступили злые слезы. — Ты обещал, что спасешь их! Просто так, не взамен на мою помощь, ты обещал, что спасешь их просто потому, что ты — чертов гребаный герой! И я тебе поверил! А ты... ты... Ты такой же, как Дамблдор! Ты думаешь, что я должен помогать тебе просто потому, что твоя сторона — правильная, и ты, Мерлин всемогущий, проявил милосердие, предоставив мне шанс исправиться! Знаешь, что, Поттер? Да пошел ты со своей справедливостью и великодушием, ты даже Непростительные проклятия применять боишься, краснеешь каждый раз, когда накладываешь банальный Империус! Как ты собираешься его убить?! Как?! Я знал, знал, что ты просто используешь всех вокруг, шантажируешь людей проповедями, а сам даже не знаешь разницы между душой и сущностью мага! Тебе не нужен Империус, чтобы контролировать своих пешек, теперь я это понимаю: ты просто привык, что все идут за тобой, потому что это _хорошо_ и _правильно_ и _для всеобщего блага_ и...

Драко задохнулся слезами. Поттер смотрел на него со смесью жалости и опаски; Уизли опустил голову, а Грейнджер все еще тянула к нему руку, будто надеялась успокоить приятельским похлопыванием по плечу. Драко хотел проклясть их всех.

— Ты прав, Поттер, — процедил он зло. — Мне стоит аппарировать домой. Там моя семья. Тетя сможет дать мне по-настоящему правильный совет. 

— Погоди, — Поттер в секунду оказался прямо перед ним. — Драко...

— Малфой, — прошипел Драко.

— Малфой, — сдался Поттер. — Послушай. У меня есть план.

— Я не хочу больше участвовать в твоих планах! Пусти!

— Кричер, — сказал Поттер, и Драко непонимающе моргнул. Поттер совсем сошел с ума?..

Кр-рак! — перед ними возник дряхлый, потрепанный, местами окровавленный домовой эльф. Он аппарировал сквозь щиты, как будто их и не было. 

— Хозяин, — поклонился эльф. С длинного носа упала темно-красная сопля.

— Кричер! Что они с тобой сделали? — ахнула Грейнджер. Домовик ее проигнорировал, и Драко его наконец узнал:

— Это тот эльф, который передавал тете Белле информацию об Ордене!

— Мастер Драко! — эльф отвесил ему глубокий поклон. — Кричер надеется, что мисс Белла и мисс Цисси в добром здравии.

— Именно поэтому я тебя позвал, Кричер, — вмешался Поттер. — За тобой не следили?

— Дом Блэков охраняется двумя не очень разумными полукровками, хозяин, и они часто отлучаются за алкогольными напитками. Отсутствие Кричера не заметят.

— Отлично. Я надеялся, что со временем они поймут, что на площадь Гриммо мы не вернемся, и тебя оставят в покое. 

Драко сглотнул. Он слушал все это будто сквозь пелену заглушающего заклинания, и все же предательский огонек надежды, зажегшийся с появлением эльфа, отказывался угасать. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты помог Драко проникнуть незамеченным в Имение Малфоев. Забери оттуда Нарциссу и Люциуса и доставь их... — Поттер переглянулся с Грейнджер, — ...в Хогвартс. Найди в замке место, где их никто не найдет...

— Комната Спрятанных Вещей! — закричал Драко. — Я могу спрятать их там!

Поттер кивнул и осторожно покосился на Драко, будто боясь, что он снова начнет орать и плакать.

— Там они уж точно будут в безопасности... По крайней мере, если не попытаются выйти. Кричер, удостоверься, чтобы они не попытались уйти. Не отпускай их от себя ни на секунду, обезоружь Нарциссу, если понадобится... — Он снова покосился на Драко, ожидая возражений, но Драко нехотя кивнул. Отец, оказавшись в Хогвартсе, наверняка первым делом попробует связаться со Снейпом, а Снейп, несмотря на близкие отношения с родителями, будет вынужден сообщить Лорду об их появлении, и Лорд догадается, что в этом замешан Поттер... 

Кричер отвесил еще один поклон. 

— А мисс Белла? Ее Кричеру тоже следует забрать в Хогвартс?

— Нет, — Поттер с видимым усилием удержался от дополнительных комментариев и даже сложил губы в подобие улыбки: — Мисс Белла прекрасно может позаботиться о себе сама. Я беспокоюсь за Нарциссу и Люциуса.

— Если бы мне кто год назад сказал, что я услышу такое из уст Гарри, — пробормотал Уизли, и Драко посмотрел на него со всей ненавистью, на какую был сейчас способен. Уизли отвел взгляд.

— Будет сделано, хозяин, — поклонился Кричер. — Если мастер Драко позволит мне...

Драко обессиленно выдохнул. Ужас, сковавший его две минуты назад, резко отпустил, и теперь ему просто хотелось вытянуться на траве и вырубиться. Ноги и руки дрожали, глаза горели, горло не слушалось. 

— Мы отправляемся в Хогвартс, — сказал ему Поттер. — Нам нужно найти последний хоркрукс. Я не знаю, в какой именно предмет Риддл вложил очередной кусок своей души, и понятия не имею, где он спрятан, но... Я надеюсь, ты не станешь мне мешать.

В его голосе не было угрозы, а Драко слишком вымотался, чтобы болезненный укол в груди и последовавшая за ним вспышка гнева повлекли за собой какие-то активные действия. Он устал, он так сильно устал. Синяк, оставленный чашей Хаффлпафф, противно ныл, будто стремясь напомнить о том, что он только что собственными руками подписал родителям смертный приговор. 

— Я не стану тебе мешать, — пробормотал он хрипло. 

— Мы встретимся в Хогвартсе, — пообещал Поттер. — Кричер...

— Погоди, — Драко удержал его за рукав, вцепляясь в ткань до боли в пальцах. — В Хогсмиде, как и на территории школы, действует комендантский час. Нам разрешали ходить туда только под присмотром Кэрроу, и улицы постоянно патрулируют люди Лорда и дементоры. Аппарация для всех, кроме Пожирателей, запрещена, и я уверен, что у них стоят детекторы. Вам нужно аппарировать прямо внутрь какого-нибудь здания... Только не в «Зонко» и не в «Три Метлы». «Зонко» почти разрушили, а в «Трех Метлах» постоянно выпивают Пожиратели. Я слышал, что бармен «Кабаньей Головы» не всегда идет на сотрудничество, но его клиентура слишком выгодна, чтобы просто взять и вышвырнуть его из деревни. Я бы посоветовал аппарировать туда. 

Поттер посмотрел на него долгим, пронзительным взглядом. У Драко снова защипало в глазах. Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным, когда Поттер смотрел на него так; он не понимал, как ему реагировать и что делать, страх и надежда боролись за первенство в душе, а еще — бесконтрольное, глупое чувство вины за то, что наговорил столько чуши. Поттер обещал помочь: почему так сложно было поверить, даже после того, как Поттер доверил ему свой главный секрет?

— Спасибо, — сказал Поттер тихо и отчетливо. — Кричер, давай.

Эльф схватил Драко длинными морщинистыми пальцами за запястье, и Драко не успел ничего ответить: через несколько мучительных секунд в узкой, душной черноте он приземлился на светлый паркет малого бального зала Поместья и немедленно уперся взглядом в маму, которая дрожащей палочкой левитировала к дверям безжизненное тело одного из гринготтских гоблинов. 

Мама вскрикнула и выронила палочку; Драко, пошатываясь, шагнул ей навстречу и упал в ее объятья.

— Привет, мам, — пробормотал он в трясущееся плечо.

*** * *  
8  
* * ***

Старый эльф Блэков тараторил над ухом — убеждал поторопиться, исполнить приказ хозяина, аппарировать в Хогвартс. Драко это не волновало. Он обнимал и успокаивал маму, которую не видел месяц — а казалось, что годы и годы. И мама впервые в жизни при нем плакала. Более того, Драко был почти уверен, что она и не при нем не плакала. Он не собирался отпускать ее ни на секунду.

— Мастер Драко, Кричер умоляет, не мешкайте! — эльф, заламывая руки, подпрыгнул на фут. — Кричеру нужно доставить мисс Цисси, мастера Люциуса и мастера Драко в Хогвартс, Кричер должен исполнить приказ!

Мама наконец немного пришла в себя. Она мягко отстранила Драко, осмотрела его с головы до ног (Драко вспомнил, что до сих пор одет в обноски Билла Уизли, Мерлин, что о нем подумает мама!) и пригладила его волосы — гораздо нежнее, чем в видении, вызванном хоркруксом. Руки ее все еще дрожали, но жест был настолько родным и... и необходимым, что в груди защемило.

— Где ты был, Драко? Мы боялись, что Поттер и его союзники...

— Нет. Нет, они ничего со мной не сделали... Мам. Отец ведь в порядке, правда?

Мама вздрогнула, и Драко приготовился к худшему.

— Он нездоров, — выдавила она. — Но он жив. Он в спальне. 

— А тетя Белла? Где она?

— В саду, избавляется от... — мама махнула рукой на пол. Драко насчитал четыре тела, не считая гоблина, и с ужасом понял, что, судя по приступу Поттера, это было результатом неописуемого гнева Лорда. 

На месте любого из этих тел могла бы быть мама. Отцу даже повезло...

— Я думала, он убьет нас, меня и Беллу, — прошептала мама, не глядя на него. — Но новость о том, что Поттер ограбил хранилище Лестранжей, разозлила его настолько, что он не смотрел, куда метит проклятьем. Мне удалось увернуться... Но я думала, что больше никогда тебя не увижу...

— Мама, — Драко меньше всего на свете хотел перебивать ее, но перед глазами возникло уверенное, суровое лицо Поттера — он всегда таким становился, когда нужно было срочно заставить кого-то что-то сделать. Драко сейчас необходимо было быть, как он. — Мам, у нас мало времени. Нужно забрать отца. Кричер аппарирует нас всех в Хогвартс, я знаю место, где мы можем спрятаться. Я оставлю вас там и... — Драко осекся. Поттер просил ему не мешать. Не просил помочь. Но Драко не знал, что еще делать. 

Может быть, раньше — казалось, что прошли годы с тех пор — он был бы счастлив просто забиться в угол в обнимку с родителями и ждать, пока можно будет покинуть безопасное место. Теперь слизеринский инстинкт самосохранения как будто отошел на второй план; Драко сам не понимал, в какой именно момент это произошло, но предполагал, что примерно в ту секунду, когда он разрубил мечом осколок души Темного Лорда. Как будто вместе с черно-зеленым ядом из нутра чаши из него тоже вылилось что-то, и этим чем-то была его трусость.

Усталость резко выветрилась — теперь, когда он взял себя в руки и нес ответственность за родителей, в нем забурлила жажда действовать. 

— Ты останешься с нами, Драко! — воскликнула мама. — Если этот эльф действительно может отвести нас в безопасное место, я никуда тебя не отпущу!

Драко не стал спорить. Ему с самого начала не стоило заговаривать о том, что он собирается оставить их на попечении Кричера и Комнаты Спрятанных Вещей. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, только давай быстрее, — кивнул он.

— Да, да, мастер Драко, пожалуйста, быстрее, — подпрыгнул Кричер. 

Мама без лишних слов взяла его за руку. Они выбежали в холл и взлетели по лестнице на третий этаж; портреты дальних родственников и предков Драко с неодобрением следили за двумя Малфоями, которые, очевидно, совершенно растеряли чувство собственного достоинства. 

Отец лежал на огромной родительской кровати в окружении смятых простыней и одеял. На тумбочке стояло полдюжины полупустых кубков и пузырьков из-под зелий. Неприятно пахло успокоительными. У Драко не было времени концентрироваться на том, как жалко и неестественно выглядит отец, охваченный болезненным, неспокойным сном.

— Я не уверена, что смогу разбудить его прямо сейчас, он недавно выпил зелья, — у мамы на глазах снова выступили слезы. — Лекарь сказал, что... Последствия длительного Круциатуса... Есть определенный риск...

— Это ничего, это не обычная аппарация, — Драко сглотнул огромный, тяжелый комок в горле. — Ему не нужно вставать, и палочка тоже не нужна. Мама, возьми его за руку... Кричер, давай! Комната Спрятанных Вещей!

Драко зажмурился, ожидая знакомого ощущения тугого безвоздушного пространства, но ничего не произошло. 

Он похолодел. Как он мог забыть, что никакая магия, даже магия домовых эльфов, не способна взломать дверь Комнаты, если она уже занята?.. Не получалось даже Поттера винить: он весь год шлялся где попало, откуда ему знать, что Лонгботтом и его «партизаны» оккупировали Комнату едва ли не с начала учебного года? А вот Драко знал. И забыл. 

— М-мастер Драко, Кричер не может аппарировать! — пролепетал эльф, готовясь на полной скорости вбежать головой в стену. Драко с отвращением выругался: мало что выглядело более мерзко и жалко, чем истерика винящегося домовика. 

— Заткнись, Кричер, я думаю! — рявкнул он. 

Хогвартс. Где еще в Хогвартсе можно спрятаться от Кэрроу? 

Подземелья Хаффлпаффа? Кэрроу никогда не совались туда: слишком уж много полукровок, самая высокая концентрация грязи на факультет... Но Драко не знал, где конкретно находится гостиная Хаффлпаффа, а рисковать аппарацией в неточные координаты, даже если положиться на магию Кричера, с ослабленным отцом он не мог. Что бы сделал Поттер? Мерлин, Драко понятия не имел, что бы сделал Поттер. Он совершенно не представлял, как работают его мозги! Чем он думал?.. Драко не умеет спасать людей! Ему никогда это не удавалось! Единственный раз, когда от него напрямую зависела чья-то жизнь, он не только не смог справиться с заданием, но и поставил под угрозу жизни своих друзей — он должен был предвидеть, что Грейбэк не упустит возможности проникнуть в Хогвартс!

Мама смотрела на него с плохо скрываемой паникой. Отец глухо застонал, дернул головой, почти сползая с подушки — его волосы всего за месяц из благородно-белых почти полностью превратились в тусклые серо-желтые. Кричер кусал себя за пальцы свободной руки, роняя капли крови на пушистый голубой ковер, который так любила мама...

— Спальня профессора МакГонагалл, — решился Драко. Если кто-то из преподавателей Хогвартса и пользовался уважением Снейпа, то это была она. Даже Кэрроу не смели вступать с ней в открытый конфликт, только издевались исподтишка, как малолетки — чуяли, что она может проклясть их в два взмаха палочки. 

И Поттер бы ей доверился.

— М-мастер Драко?

— Аппарируй нас в спальню МакГонагалл, Кричер, ну же!

— Цисси? С кем ты там разговариваешь? — послышался из холла пронзительный голос тети. А потом Драко крутанулся на месте и, судорожно сжимая лапу Кричера одной рукой и хрупкое мамино плечо — другой, провалился наконец в вакуум аппарации. 

Первым, что Драко услышал, материализовавшись в Хогвартсе, был хриплый, протяжный стон: дома-то отец лежал на кровати, а здесь кровать стояла в другом месте, и он свалился с двух футов на пол. Драко нервно зарылся пальцами в волосы: ну почему, почему он и об этом тоже не подумал? 

Мама бросилась к отцу, и Драко, заставив себя несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, огляделся. Небольшая, уютная комната была пуста, но постель выглядела готовой ко сну, а на тумбочке рядом с выпуском «Трансфигурации Сегодня» лежали сложенные очки. Тяжелые настенные часы сообщили Драко, что комендантский час уже в силе; видимо, профессор просто отлучилась в ванную.

— Кричер, найди хозяина, если он уже здесь, — приказал Драко. — Если нет, постарайся связаться с Невиллом Лонгботтомом. Скажи ему, что я ищу Гарри. Скажи, что я в спальне МакГонагалл!

Мама издала удивленный звук, и Драко почувствовал, что отчего-то краснеет. 

— Драко, что... — начала мама, но тут со стороны неприметной узкой дверцы послышался грохот какого-то упавшего предмета: на пороге ванной комнаты стояла профессор МакГонагалл в ночном халате и держалась одной рукой за сердце. 

— Мистер Малфой? Нарцисса?..

— Профессор, нет времени объяснять! — судорожно затараторил Драко. — Профессор, Поттер скоро будет тут, в школе, если он еще не тут, и... Мне нужно встретиться с ним, помочь ему... Пожалуйста, проследите, чтобы мои родители никуда не ушли. Заприте их, если нужно... Кричер, почему ты все еще здесь?!

Кричер неуклюже поклонился.

— Кричер просит прощения, мастер Драко, но Кричеру было приказано следить за мисс Цисси и мастером Люциусом. Кричер не должен выпускать их из безопасного места, так сказал хозяин, сэр, хотя Кричер предпочел бы служить вам, вы — настоящий наследник семейства Блэк, мастер Драко!..

Драко раздраженно взвыл и снова зарылся в волосы, на этот раз — обеими руками. Чертовы эльфы! Никакого от них проку, когда действительно нужна помощь!

— Мистер Малфой, — МакГонагалл наконец обрела дар речи. Она призвала свои очки и водрузила их на нос. — Я правильно вас поняла? Гарри Поттер собирается в Хогвартс?.. Но это чрезвычайно опасно! Ему нельзя появляться здесь! Его ищут!

— Драко, не глупи, — подала голос мама. Теперь, когда у нее были свидетели, она справилась с собой и снова выглядела почти привычно сдержанно, несмотря на заплаканное лицо и нервно сжимающиеся вокруг запястья отца пальцы. — Я не знаю, чем ты занимался последний месяц, что Гарри Поттер заставлял тебя для него делать, но теперь ты снова со мной, и я позабочусь о твоей безопасности. Я благодарна ему за помощь эльфа, но...

— Мама! Он ничего не заставлял меня делать! Я сам! Я сам решил ему помочь! — заорал Драко, окончательно теряя самообладание. Профессор МакГонагалл смотрела на него, как на Пивза, готового сбросить навозную бомбу прямо посреди Большого зала. — Мерлин, неужели вы все не понимаете?! Поттер — единственный, кто может его победить! Мама, если у него не получится, мы все умрем! Все! Профессор, вы не хуже меня знаете, во что Темный Лорд превратит Хогвартс! Вы что, думали, Гарри так и будет скрываться всю жизнь, пока его друзей мучают или заставляют мучить друг друга?! Он весь этот год искал способ убить Лорда, и наконец-то его нашел, ну или почти нашел, и этот способ прямо здесь, в школе, и ему нужно помочь его найти!..

Драко умолк, тяжело дыша. И мама, и МакГонагалл смотрели на него так, будто видели его первый раз в жизни.

— Идите, мастер Драко, найдите хозяина, Кричер останется здесь, он защитит ваших родителей, Кричер выполнит приказ!

Драко поймал себя на том, что благодарен домовому эльфу за поддержку, и нервно хохотнул. МакГонагалл, впрочем, выпад Кричера несколько отрезвил.

— Что ж, мистер Малфой, очень хорошо. Нарцисса, вы можете воспользоваться моей постелью, чтобы привести в порядок Люциуса. В ванной в шкафу вы найдете некоторые зелья, которые могут вам помочь. Я запечатаю свои комнаты снаружи — никто, кроме меня и домовых эльфов, — МакГонагалл покосилась на жалкого, но чрезвычайно гордого Кричера, — не сможет сюда проникнуть. Вы говорите, что Гарри Поттер что-то ищет, мистер Малфой?

Драко кивнул. Ему стало чуть-чуть легче. МакГонагалл без вопросов поверила, что он помогает Гарри; видимо, слухи о том, что он теперь «на правильной стороне», докатились и до Хогвартса. Что, в общем-то, было неудивительно: многие учителя симпатизировали Ордену Феникса, а он целый месяц прожил в доме достаточно значимых его членов... 

Но главное — он спас родителей. Он сообщил кому-то, кому Гарри доверяет, что Гарри нужна помощь. Он, Салазар разбери гриффиндорцев, сам принимал все решения... И при этом наверняка обогнал Святую Троицу: с тех пор, как он аппарировал домой, прошло не более двадцати минут. 

— Драко! — мама бросилась к нему, и он осознал, что больше не стоит на ногах, а полулежит в кресле у камина. Он тяжело заморгал: голова кружилась, перед глазами расплывались темные круги, во рту было сухо и мерзко. К его губам поднесли дымящийся кубок с густым, терпко пахнущим зельем, и он на автомате его выпил. 

— Вы когда в последний раз ели, молодой человек? — строго спросила профессор.

— Вчера, — признался Драко. Утром, перед превращением в тетю Беллу, он не смог заставить себя позавтракать, а потом случилось столько всего, и они с Уизли глотнули Огневиски... 

— Оставайтесь здесь и приходите в себя, — приказала МакГонагалл. — Нет! — отрезала она, когда Драко открыл рот, чтобы возразить. — В таком состоянии вы точно никому не поможете. Я попрошу эльфов принести вам поесть, а сама разузнаю, что происходит в школе. Если вы говорите правду и мистер Поттер действительно здесь, я это выясню.

Она ушла — будто аппарировала. Через минуту у кресла материализовался небольшой стол, уставленный закрытыми блюдами и пустыми тарелками. Центральное место занимал большой кувшин тыквенного сока. 

— Она права, — тихо сказала мама, поглаживая его по волосам.

— Ладно, — буркнул Драко. На самом деле он не особенно-то стремился возражать: зелье МакГонагалл его успокоило, и теперь он чувствовал все естественные потребности организма. Особенно некоторые.

— Иди, — кивнула мама. — Умойся. Приведи себя в порядок и поешь. Я займусь отцом. 

Драко по-прежнему не хотел смотреть на отца: каждый раз, когда он улавливал боковым зрением серое лицо, выцветшие волосы и осунувшиеся щеки, его пронзал дикий укол вины. Тетя Белла постоянно хвасталась, как измучила родителей Лонгботтома до полной невменяемости. Драко тошнило от мысли, что он ей недавно восхищался.

После еды стало жутко клонить в сон. Мама, увидев, что он закончил, пересела поближе и снова принялась гладить его по голове. Драко то и дело косился на часы: МакГонагалл все не было и не было... Если он совсем немного вздремнет, в этом ведь не будет ничего страшного, верно?..

— Все в порядке, — шептала мама. — Мы в безопасности, нас здесь никто не тронет, ты молодец, Драко, ты нашел способ вернуться. Теперь тебе не нужно вмешиваться... Это больше не наша битва...

Драко резко сел. Сон как рукой сняло. Он уставился на маму, уверенный, что она вот-вот станет полупрозрачной, а потом и вовсе исчезнет с ударом меча о зачарованную чашу. 

Но мама не исчезала. Она просто смотрела на Драко, пытаясь понять, что его так взволновало. 

А что, если иллюзия, вызванная хоркруксом Лорда, так и не закончилась? Вдруг все, что он пережил с того момента — видение Поттера, появление Кричера, аппарация в спальню МакГонагалл... Вдруг он таким образом завел Гарри в ловушку? Вдруг в Хогвартсе и не было никогда никакого хоркрукса, и на самом деле часть души Лорда не погибла, а загипнотизировала его, и теперь использует в своих целях?

В боку, где остался синяк от чаши, противно екнуло. Драко вскочил на ноги.

— Драко, ты куда? — мама побледнела. 

— Мне нужно идти. Мне нужно предупредить его! 

— Нет, Драко, не уходи. Профессор велела ждать ее! 

— А если ее схватили? Если Кэрроу поймали Гарри? Я вообще не знаю, каким образом он собирался попасть в школу, все входы и выходы оцеплены дементорами, Мерлин, чем он думал, аппарируя в Хогсмид без всякого плана действий?.. — Драко в который раз за последний час зарылся руками в волосы — ну, отлично, теперь у него тоже есть дурная привычка, как у Поттера с его шрамом! — и начал мерить шагами комнату. В ритмичном движении был один плюс: иллюзорность происходящего рассосалась вместе с сонливостью, и он отбросил идиотскую параноидальную идею о том, что все это — гипноз хоркрукса.

— Драко, если бы Кэрроу схватили Поттера, я бы об этом узнала, — сказала мама и кивнула на кровать. Драко увидел, что рукава халата отца были закатаны до локтей — так, чтобы у мамы всегда была возможность видеть его левое предплечье. Мерлин, ну конечно же, Метка! Какой же он идиот!

— Мама... — начал он восторженно — и тут, как по команде, отец зашелся громким стоном; его чуть ли не подбросило на кровати. Метка ярко загорелась.

— Кэрроу вызвали Лорда, — бесцветно прошептала мама. У Драко в животе сформировался ледяной ком. Он бросился к дверям и швырнул в них десяток разных отпирающих заклинаний, даже не проговаривая каждое из них вслух; ни одно не сработало. Драко взвыл и дернул рукой ручку — бесполезно. 

— Кричер! — он повернулся к эльфу, который сидел в дальнем углу и не сводил немигающих глаз с родителей, готовый в любой момент предотвратить попытку бегства. Как сторожевой пес. — Кричер, просто аппарируй меня за эту дверь. Тебе не нужно отлучаться надолго. Дело двух секунд!

Кричер уперто сидел в углу. 

— Кричер, я — мастер Блэк! — взвился Драко. — Твой законный хозяин! Гарри Поттер — обыкновенный полукровка, что сказала бы твоя хозяйка, если бы узнала, что ты ему служишь?!

Кричер дернулся. Драко победно вскрикнул и продолжил: 

— Знаешь, как хозяйка называла таких, как Гарри Поттер?

— Мразь. Нечистый ублюдок. Предатель крови... — забормотал едва слышно эльф.

— Именно! Именно! Предатель! А ты выбираешь слушаться его, а не меня! — Тем более, что я и сам хочу ему помочь, ты, ушастый недоразвитый гном!

Кричер зашатался из стороны в сторону. Его тощие, покрытые струпьями пальцы сомкнулись на большом золотом медальоне, который — Драко только сейчас заметил — болтался у него на шее, то и дело исчезая в складках обвисшей кожи. 

— Но хозяин отдал Кричеру медальон мастера Регулуса. Хозяин подарил Кричеру медальон его любимого мастера Регулуса...

Драко снова взвыл, на этот раз — от досады. 

— Видишь, Драко, ты ничего не можешь сделать, — сказала мама. Драко посмотрел на нее со злостью — он никогда, никогда в своей жизни так на нее не злился, даже когда она наотрез отказалась покупать ему дракона. 

Мама окончательно оправилась от шока: Драко смотрел в ее лицо, холодное, отстраненное и спокойное, и чувствовал себя беспомощным ребенком.

— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал он глухо. — Ты не понимаешь.

— Я все понимаю. Я согласна: Гарри Поттер — единственный, кто теперь может нам помочь. Ты поступил очень грамотно, заключив с ним временный союз. Ты поставил на победителя; я горжусь тобой, и отец будет тобой гордиться, когда узнает. Мы с твоим отцом не успели вовремя сбежать с тонущего корабля, а ты... 

— Да, да, я знаю, у меня есть _выбор_ , — едко отозвался Драко. Мама — и из иллюзии, и настоящая — была по-прежнему абсолютно права. Он сделал все, что от него требовалось, и даже больше...

Тут прямо сквозь стену в комнату впрыгнул полупрозрачный серебряный заяц. Драко не успел удивиться, потому что заяц заговорил размеренным, умиротворяющим голосом Луны Лавгуд:

— Привет, Драко, надеюсь, ты в порядке. Профессор МакГонагалл сказала, что тебе удалось добраться до Хогвартса, хотя Выручай-комната и занята. Это здорово. Гарри не мог отправить тебе Патронуса сам, потому что у его Патронуса слишком узнаваемая форма, поэтому он просит передать, что он ищет потерянную Диадему Рейвенкло. Я тебе рассказывала, как она выглядит, помнишь? Похожа на корону, примерно как у Флер была, она тете Рона ее передала с мистером Олливандером. Профессор МакГонагалл собирает всех в Большом зале, младшие курсы эвакуируют, а мы останемся защищать Хогвартс от Вольдеморта. Гарри будет ждать тебя на седьмом этаже. Увидимся! 

Серебряный заяц растворился в воздухе, и почти сразу же раздался тихий «клик» — запирающие чары МакГонагалл рассеялись. Драко радостно подпрыгнул на месте: Гарри здесь, у него все получилось, и он хочет, чтобы Драко присоединился к нему, помог ему найти...

Диадему Рейвенкло. Мерлин и Моргана. Он совершенно точно знал, где ее искать! Луна Лавгуд во всех подробностях описывала ему репродукцию, созданную ее психованным папашей, но тогда Драко попросту не пришло в голову, что он, вообще-то, видел реальную диадему собственными глазами.

Он подбежал к маме, истерически хохоча, и звонко поцеловал ее в лоб.

— Драко, стой!

— Мам, я вернусь, оставайся здесь и защищай отца! — уже на бегу крикнул он. — Кричер, защищай маму!

Пробиться на седьмой этаж оказалось не так-то просто. МакГонагалл в этом году перенесла свою спальню и кабинет поближе к башне Гриффиндора, а Драко плохо ориентировался в этой части замка; к тому же, эвакуация уже началась, и коридоры пестрели сонными гриффиндорцами, многие из которых косились на Драко с открытой неприязнью, когда тот протискивался мимо. Он беспомощно выругался, когда его вынесло аж на третий этаж. Это было так чертовски глупо — пережить ограбление Гринготтса и полет на драконе, но застопориться из-за того, что все статуи Хогвартса внезапно ожили и теперь создавали заторы на пути к защитным постам.

Драко потратил двадцать минут только на то, чтобы банально спуститься к Большому Залу — зато отсюда он мог хотя бы добраться до седьмого этажа напрямую, по основной лестнице, при условии, конечно, что ни один из пролетов не решил изменить направление именно сейчас.

— Драко! — воскликнул кто-то в толпе, и Драко похолодел: его друзья — Крэбб, Гойл, Панси и Блейз — толпой вырулили из-за поворота к слизеринским подземельям. Панси выглядела безумно теплой и родной в воздушном розовом ночном халате и пушистых тапочках на каблуках; Блейз, как всегда, выглядел безупречно, будто и не ложился спать: застегнутая на все пуговицы рубашка, ровно завязанный галстук, отглаженные брюки и мантия.

Крэбб и Гойл, увидев его, достали палочки. Драко сглотнул.

— Ты вернулся! — Панси бросилась к нему в объятия, и Драко невольно вздохнул с облегчением: пока она на его стороне, Винсент и Грегори не посмеют напасть. Он крепко обнял Панси, поцеловал ее в пахнущий цветочным зельем для волос висок.

— Где ты был? — равнодушно осведомился Блейз, и Драко самодовольно ему улыбнулся, не прекращая обнимать Панси. До пятого курса они мало общались, дружили с разными компаниями, но с тех пор, как их свела вместе та бутылка белого вина в «Золотой Чаше» в Хогсмиде, он неплохо Блейза изучил.

— Дела, — он неопределенно махнул рукой поверх макушки Панси — та уткнулась ему в плечо и не собиралась его никуда отпускать. Драко уловил в темном взгляде Блейза знакомый огонек ревности. — Знаешь, куда более важные, чем какая-то там учеба.

— Мой отец говорит, что ты перешел на сторону Поттера, — с тихой угрозой в голосе сказал Крэбб.

— Ты с ума сошел? — Драко смерил его презрительным взглядом, надеясь, что Крэбб не заметит его искреннего страха. Крэбб стал любимчиком Амикуса Кэрроу не за красивые глаза; Драко, положа руку на сердце, не был уверен, что смог бы теперь справиться с ним один на один. Нужно было в совершенстве владеть щитами, как Гарри, чтобы блокировать проклятья, на которые Кэрроу натаскивал его лучшего друга.

— Слагхорн сказал, что всех учеников эвакуируют, — хмуро сообщил Гойл. — Он не объяснил, почему, но все вокруг говорят, что Гарри Поттер вернулся в школу, и что Темный Лорд тоже скоро будет здесь.

Намек Гойла был совершенно недвусмысленным: «С кем ты здесь, Малфой? С ним... или с нами?»

Драко совершенно растерялся. Он не мог просто взять и уйти: Крэбб и Гойл мгновенно поймут, что он ищет Поттера, и они знают, где находится Комната Спрятанных Вещей...

— Все ученики — в зал! Слизерин, в зал! — выкрикивал запыхавшийся Слагхорн, и новая волна однокурсников занесла их в высокие двери. Панси крепко держала его за руку, и он чувствовал затылком тяжелый, собственнический взгляд Блейза; он бы отдал сейчас многое, чтобы единственной его проблемой был выбор между парнем и девчонкой, которые одинаково сильно — и при этом совсем по-разному — ему нравились.

Слагхорн удостоверился, что все имеющиеся в наличии слизеринцы расселись за столом, и удалился за следующей партией. Драко в панике огляделся: гриффиндорский стол был уже почти полон, Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффу недоставало нескольких десятков учеников... Он искал глазами Поттера, Лавгуд, Грейнджер или Уизли — да хоть кого-нибудь из пресловутой Армии Дамблдора! — но все они, скорее всего, собирались отдельным отрядом на седьмом этаже.

Профессор МакГонагалл широким шагом зашла в зал. Она встретилась с Драко взглядом, сощурилась, увидев, с кем он сидит, и ничего ему не сказала. Драко было плевать: пусть считает его предателем, сейчас такая реакция ему только на руку.

Профессор собрала учителей и членов Ордена Феникса, прибывших воевать, на возвышении во главе зала, и начала раздавать указания. Драко слушал вполуха — вопросы эвакуации его все равно не касались — и продолжал судорожно озираться.

— А где профессор Снейп? — спросила бледная как полотно Анатолия Дэвис. Ответ МакГонагалл растворился в громких аплодисментах гриффиндорцев, и Панси сжала его руку до боли. Драко ее страха не разделял: отсутствие Снейпа было ему выгодно.

— Ты останешься, Драко? — вкрадчиво осведомился Крэбб. — Гарри Поттер здесь. Мы с Гойлом собираемся найти его и поймать. Лорд обещал щедро наградить любого, кто приведет к нему Поттера.

Драко не успел ответить: по залу вдруг прокатился голос, затмивший собой все остальные голоса. Холодный и ясный, он был Драко хорошо знаком; сейчас, когда этот голос резонировал от стен и раздавался со всех сторон одновременно, словно сам замок Хогвартс говорил с его обитателями, он звучал еще более внушительно. Драко инстинктивно втянул голову в плечи. Рука, которую сжимала Панси, почти онемела, и тут другую руку сжали так же сильно — он удивленно покосился вправо и понял, что это сделал Блейз.

— Я знаю, что вы готовитесь к бою, — сказал Лорд. — Ваши усилия тщетны. Вам не победить. Я не хочу убивать вас, я всегда с большим уважением относился к преподавателям Хогвартса. Я не хочу проливать магическую кровь. Отдайте мне Гарри Поттера, и никто из вас не пострадает. Отдайте мне Гарри Поттера, и я оставлю школу в неприкосновенности. Отдайте мне Гарри Поттера, и вы будете вознаграждены. Даю вам время до полуночи.

В зале повисла гробовая тишина. Потом отовсюду послышались перешептывания: «Гарри Поттер? Ты его видел? Я не видел...»

— На выход! — прогрохотал голос профессора МакГонагалл. — В порядке очередности по факультетам: Слизерин, Рейвенкло, Хаффлпафф, Гриффиндор! Старосты, напоминаю: точка сбора — коридор на седьмом этаже, левая сторона!

Значит, эвакуацию проводить будут через Комнату. Что ж, это, по крайней мере, давало Драко время найти Гарри и сообщить ему, где искать хоркрукс; только вот Гарри сейчас мог быть где угодно, в любой части замка, искать диадему совершенно не там, где следовало. А времени оставалось мало.

— Драко, — пролепетала Панси. — Мы ведь уходим? Ты ведь не планируешь остаться? Это... это опасно!

Драко вздохнул. Ему очень хотелось успокоить Панси, сказать, что он защитит ее, что все будет в порядке... Он повернулся к Блейзу. Тот выглядел чуть ли не более сдержанным, чем обычно, но в его глазах Драко прочитал тот же вопрос.

— Это — твое решение, Малфой, — сказал Крэбб, показательно потирая левое предплечье. Драко сковал ужас: значит, Лорд все-таки пожаловал ему Метку, нашел замену агенту Пожирателей среди учеников. Мерлин и Моргана. Если он не останется с ними, ему конец, и если останется — тоже.

— Я остаюсь, — сказал он, обращаясь к Панси. Голос предательски дрогнул. — Но мы с Крэббом и Гойлом проводим вас до седьмого этажа. Если Поттер здесь, — он покосился на довольного Крэбба, — он наверняка будет в окружении своих дружков. Найдем Лонгботтома, Лавгуд и прочих — найдем и его.

— Веди, — буркнул Гойл. Он с большей охотой, чем Крэбб, занял привычную позицию у плеча Драко; он оказался менее талантлив в Непростительных проклятьях, и прежняя расстановка статусов явно нравилась ему куда сильнее, чем необходимость признавать лидерство Крэбба, с которым они прежде были на равных.

Драко внезапно вспомнил, что с поста старосты его, вообще-то, никто не смещал, и с трудом поборол истеричный смешок.

— Курсы с первого по четвертый, за мной! — крикнул он зычно и проигнорировал взрыв шепотков вокруг: «Малфой? Драко Малфой? Но откуда он взялся?»

Драко надеялся, что, взяв на себя младшекурсников, он оторвется от Крэбба и Гойла; Панси, вдохновленная его примером, бросилась строить пятый, шестой и седьмой курсы, и Блейз нехотя поплелся ей помогать. Не тут-то было: его лучшие друзья и бессменные телохранители следовали за каждым его шагом, привычно расчищая путь и излишне грубо распихивая зазевавшихся малолеток локтями. Драко сжал зубы и повел Слизерин за собой на седьмой этаж.

Выходя из зала, он бросил взгляд через плечо — а вдруг кто-нибудь поможет ему, или остановит, или хотя бы подскажет, что делать дальше и где искать Гарри? Но МакГонагалл была занята оттаскиванием от стола несовершеннолетних гриффиндорцев.

Драко потерял счет времени, карабкаясь туда-сюда по лестницам и пересчитывая однокурсников; они с Крэббом и Гойлом дождались, пока все слизеринцы исчезнут в Комнате Спрятанных Вещей и, вопреки горячим возражениям Панси и холодным взглядам Блейза, Драко подтвердил, что остается в замке.

— Нам нужно спрятаться, — распорядился он. — Сюда!

Он втянул Крэбба и Гойла в нишу за портьерой, изображающей обучение троллей балету... «Как оказалось, управлять танцами кого-то другого дается мне намного легче, чем танцевать самому», прозвучало в голове. Драко вздрогнул. Казалось, прошло много недель с тех пор, как Поттер тренировал на нем Империус, а ведь на самом деле это было всего лишь вчера!

— Он появится, — с уверенностью заявил Драко, когда Гойл попытался озвучить свои сомнения. Он действительно был в этом уверен; у Поттера всегда, всегда получалось найти ответы на неразрешимые вопросы и выбраться из любой переделки даже без какого-либо плана действий. Было немного больно это признавать, но он не сильно-то и нуждался в помощи Драко, чего бы там ни говорила Лавгуд о сотрудничестве факультетов. А уж догадаться о том, что Диадема Рейвенкло спрятана там, где тысячи учеников веками прятали самые разнообразные предметы... Рано или поздно этот вариант придет ему в голову. Или, на худой конец, за него разгадает загадку Грейнджер.

Наконец коридор опустел. Снаружи долетал отдаленный грохот, стены резонировали дрожь: битва началась. Драко надеялся, что Святая Троица не будет слишком уж отвлекаться на дуэли с Пожирателями. Все дуэли бесполезны до тех пор, пока не уничтожен хоркрукс, так ведь?

Послышался стук ботинок, и Драко задохнулся радостью: 

— Гарри, ты уверен, что диадема там? — спросила на бегу запыхавшаяся Грейнджер. — Неужели Вольдеморту не пришло в голову, что ее кто-то еще может найти?

— Он думал, что он один такой умный, — тряхнул головой Гарри. — Там ведь кто-то еще остался?

Они исчезли за дверью — Крэбб и Гойл только и успели, что достать палочки. 

— Что такое диадема? — спросил Гойл. 

— Да какая разница! Идемте! — воскликнул Крэбб, выталкивая Драко из-за портьеры. — Мы их упустим!

— Ты что, не слышал? Там кто-то еще мог остаться из Ордена, идиот, — прошипел Драко. И тут на него снизошло вдохновение: — Ты говорил, что умеешь накладывать Дезиллюминационные чары! Давай, спрячь нас!

Это отвлекло Крэбба на пару минут. Стоило ему закончить маскировать Гойла, как в коридор вышли Джинни Уизли, молодая ведьма с ярко-розовыми волосами (кузина Нимфадора, — вспомнил Драко; та самая, что вышла замуж за профессора Люпина, и чей сын стал крестником Гарри) и высокая пожилая женщина в ужасно старомодной шляпе — Драко узнал Августу Лонгботтом по фотографиям в «Пророке». Дверь за ними захлопнулась и исчезла.

Крэбб разочарованно зарычал, а у Драко затеплилась надежда: может, Троице и не придется еще раз выходить из Комнаты, чтобы трансформировать ее изнутри? Да, Комната обычно так не работает, но вдруг?.. Тогда, пока Крэбб просит Комнату показать ему, где скрывается Поттер, Драко сможет попросить об обратном.

— Я найду Ремуса. — Нимфадора, не дожидаясь ответа, унеслась к лестницам. 

— А я, пожалуй, отыщу внука, — объявила Августа Лонгботтом. — О, не смотрите на меня так, мисс Уизли. Я знаю, что мистер Поттер попросил вас подождать его здесь, но вы не имеете ни малейшего желания сидеть без дела, и мы обе прекрасно знаем, что я все равно вас не удержу. Пойдемте со мной, если хотите. Мне не помешает напарник — я уже не так молода, чтобы вступать в дуэли в одиночку.

Джинни Уизли широко улыбнулась и, бросив полный сожаления взгляд на то место, где только что была дверь, увела пожилую ведьму. Она метнула проклятье в разбитое окно в конце коридора, и Драко услышал истошный вопль сраженного дуэлянта.

Значит, Гарри даже собственную девчонку отослал. Что ж, очень по-поттеровски — считать, что в охваченном войной замке она будет в большей безопасности, чем рядом с ним... А если он думал, что такая девица, как Уизли, будет покорно дожидаться его возвращения — он полнейший, непроходимый идиот. 

Драко и сам когда-то считал, что Поттер притягивает к себе неприятности, и что в ряде ситуаций лучше держаться от него подальше. Не то чтобы это его останавливало — шанс подставить или унизить гриффиндорскую шайку стоил определенного риска, — и все-таки периодически он прислушивался к слизеринскому гласу разума, подсказывающему притормозить и отступить. Теперь он знал, что, несмотря на все опасности, гораздо выгоднее стоять с Гарри рядом, бок о бок, и чувствовать, как ореол удачи, уверенности в собственных силах и банального адреналина распространяется на всех вокруг него. 

Сердце Драко ухнуло: в стене снова появилась дверь. 

— Подождите, — отчаянно зашептал он Крэббу и Гойлу. — Я знаю, какая комната им нужна. Та же самая, где я чинил шкаф. Я смогу попасть туда. Это будет идеальная ловушка! Здесь, в коридоре, любой может помешать... Любой может схватить Поттера и отобрать у нас награду!

Он не мог различить выражения их лиц под маскировкой и затаил дыхание: гриффиндорцы вывалились в коридор. 

— Где Джинни? — в глазах Гарри мелькнула паника. — Где Тонкс? 

— Они будут в порядке, Гарри, — взмолилась Грейнджер. — Давай, нам надо торопиться!

Они принялись ходить туда-сюда с сосредоточенными лицами. Драко нащупал палочку в кармане, готовясь блокировать выпады Крэбба и Гойла, но проклятий с их стороны не последовало. Слава Салазару, угроза подействовала.

— Ну? Мне надоело здесь торчать! — прогавкал Крэбб, когда Троица скрылась в Комнате. Он грубо схватил Драко за локоть. — Открой нам Комнату Спрятанных Вещей!

Драко едва не рассмеялся от облегчения: он и забыл, что его друзья не знают Комнату под другим названием и не представляют, как она выглядит. На пятом курсе им так и не удалось проникнуть внутрь, а в прошлом году Драко сам их не пустил — только наказывал дежурить снаружи и подавать условные сигналы. 

Оставалось подумать о чем угодно, кроме этой комнаты, чтобы дверь попросту не появилась — и у Гарри будет время спокойно найти и уничтожить диадему.

Подгоняемый Крэббом, он трижды пробежал взад-вперед по коридору, сосредоточенно повторяя про себя: «Только не Комната Спрятанных Вещей, только не она, что угодно, только не она!» Но на третий круг, к его ужасу, в стене возникла знакомая дверь. 

Он сразу же понял, в чем просчитался, и едва не завыл в голос: Комната исполняла желания посетителей, это было основной ее функцией, и, как бы Драко ни старался прогнать из воображения огромный зал с рядами шкафов, парт и разбросанного хлама, он не мог перестать хотеть увидеть там Гарри, который хотел найти там диадему.

— Чего ты ждешь, Драко? — мягко, опасно поинтересовался Крэбб. — Что, думаешь, как бы предупредить своего дружка-Поттера? Поздно. Мы поймаем его, а заодно приведем к Лорду тебя: он будет очень доволен, что последний предатель из рода Малфоев не избежит наказания...

Дезиллюминационные чары рассеялись. Драко не успел даже потянуться за палочкой — его уже держали под прицелом. 

— Вперед, — буркнул Гойл, пропуская его в Комнату. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как выполнять распоряжения тех, кого до недавнего времени считал лучшими друзьями. Злиться на них не получалось: Драко и сам прекрасно знал, каково это — когда в голову ударяет власть, особенно если раньше тебе в ней отказывали. 

Теперь главное — сохранить палочку. Не спровоцировать открытый конфликт. Они не знают, что Драко вооружен; когда они поравняются с Поттером, Уизли и Грейнджер, он сможет застать Крэбба и Гойла врасплох. Лишь бы Крэббу не пришло в голову прямо сейчас коснуться Метки и призвать Лорда... Но — нет. Вряд ли. Он слишком ослеплен жаждой славы и награды. 

Поразительная тишина Комнаты ударила по ушам сильнее, чем крики и звук рушащихся стен. Драко оглядел зал, который ненавидел всей душой, и постарался восстановить в памяти, где же видел диадему. 

Он помнил только, что она возникла довольно неожиданно — иначе, наверное, он не обратил бы на нее никакого внимания. Провалявшись два дня в больничном крыле после злополучной Сектумсемпры Поттера, он вернулся в Комнату и обнаружил, что в паре рядов от шкафа кто-то соорудил дурацкую, но весьма заметную на фоне прочего хлама скульптуру: на щербатый каменный бюст мага с крючковатым носом был надет огромный пыльный парик, а сверху красовалась потемневшая от времени корона. 

— Давайте разделимся, — предложил он невинно. — Крэбб, Гойл, неужели вы правда думаете, что я способен предать Лорда? Это же я! Вы меня знаете! Я просто делал вид, что помогаю Поттеру...

— Тогда почему ты попытался сбежать от нас по пути сюда? — с нехарактерной холодной логикой спросил Гойл. Драко думал, что его попытка скрыться в коридоре на пятом этаже осталась незамеченной. — Нет уж. Винс с самого начала был прав насчет тебя. Ты бросил нас, и ты бросил Темного Лорда. Ты пойдешь с нами.

Драко стиснул зубы. «Бросил». Именно так Гойл в прошлом году убедил его хотя бы немного поделиться с ними планом: он дожидался в гостиной, когда Драко, совершенно вымотанный, вернулся поздно вечером из Комнаты Спрятанных Вещей. «Мы — слизеринцы, — заявил он. — Мы не бросаем своих. Мы держимся вместе». 

— Идем, по-моему, я слышал там шаги, — сказал Крэбб и снова взял Драко под локоть. К ужасу Драко, он двигался в верном направлении: вот склад бутылок из-под шерри, спрятанный Трелони; вот проклятая метла; набор побуревших пробирок, до сих пор хранящих легкий аромат Амортенции... 

Они все углублялись в Комнату, и Драко вздрогнул: они добрались до Исчезающего шкафа. Если бы он только смог затолкнуть туда Крэбба...

— Они где-то здесь, — объявил тот, прислушавшись. — Грег, подержи его, у меня есть идея... Мне надо сосредоточиться... Давно хотел испытать это...

Физически Грегори был несколько сильнее Винсента: он почти что волоком потащил Драко между нагруженных под потолок комодов и полок. Еще ряд, потом налево, потом...

— Стоять! — радостно приказал Крэбб. — Поттер!

Гарри уже тянул руку к диадеме, как будто намеревался призвать ее без помощи палочки с расстояния десяти футов. Сердце Драко заколотилось где-то в горле: Гарри встретился с ним взглядом и мгновенно оценил ситуацию. 

— Малфой, — сощурился он недобро. — Что, хочешь свою палочку назад? Не дождешься.

Крэбб не ожидал такого поворота. Он смотрел то на Драко, то на Гарри, и на лице его отчетливо читался вопрос: «Разве так ведут себя союзники?»

— Оставь себе, — прошипел Драко, доставая из кармана палочку тети. — У меня новая есть! И, если не ошибаюсь, именно с ее помощью тетя Белла убила твоего драгоценного крестного!

На секунду глаза Гарри загорелись искренней злостью. Что ж, он знал, что Драко всегда играет на полную. И пора бы ему привыкнуть, за столько-то лет, что слизеринцы не стесняются бить ниже пояса.

— Трое против одного, Поттер, — довольно заключил Крэбб. — Рад, что ты все-таки выбрал правильную сторону, Драко. Я, пожалуй, попрошу Темного Лорда не убивать тебя...

— Гарри, кто там? — крикнул Уизли откуда-то сбоку. — Ты с кем-то разговариваешь?

— _Десцендо_! — крикнул Крэбб, и груда хлама, мелкого и крупного, пошатнулась, а потом покатилась лавиной на голос Уизли. 

— НЕТ! — заорал Драко бездумно. — Ты же засыплешь диадему! _Экспеллиармус_! 

Крэбб увернулся от разоружающего заклинания с удивительной прытью. 

— Да плевать на диадему, главное — Поттер! — Крэбб вдруг врезал ему локтем в живот, и Драко, охнув, сложился пополам. — И вообще, Малфой, пошел ты! Ты нам больше не нужен, даже если ты и не предатель... Знаешь, мне давно хотелось отомстить тебе за то, что ты заставлял меня превращаться в девчонку.

— Я не!.. — возмутился Драко, глотая ртом воздух. Он же не настаивал! Они сами вызвались помогать! Наоборот, он хотел им, ну, приятное сделать — Винсент давно лил слюни на Дафни Гринграсс... Просто у них не получалось достаточно правдоподобно изображать старших девчонок, да и мелкие вызывали меньше подозрений, и у них было легче всего украсть волосы... 

— _Круцио_ , — процедил с нескрываемым садизмом Крэбб, но приступа ужасающей боли по всему телу не последовало: в Драко кто-то врезался на полной скорости, и он грохнулся на пол. 

— Не трогай его! — завопил Поттер диким голосом. — _Ступефай_!

Крэбб снова увернулся. Где-то рядом закричала Грейнджер: Гойл разбрасывался заклинаниями направо и налево, посылая в полет груды забытых вещей. Драко, оглушенный падением, потянул Гарри за рукав. 

— Прости, я не смог их задержать, — прошептал он, понимая, насколько глупо и неуместно сейчас заводить об этом разговор, но не в силах больше держать все это в голове. Гарри спас его от Круциатуса; Гарри фактически закрыл его своим телом, хотя мог бы сбить с ног заклинанием или выставить щит. Психопат...

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — бросил в ответ Гарри. — Ты в порядке? Можешь драться?

Драко ошалело кивнул и вскочил на ноги. 

— Да это же грязнокровка! _Авада Кедавра_!

— Нет! — Драко не знал, какое именно проклятье вырвалось из палочки — знал только, что Гойлу пришлось откатиться в сторону, и зеленая молния пролетела мимо Грейнджер. Взбешенный Поттер уже несся на Гойла; Драко огляделся в поисках диадемы, но на уродливом бюсте ее больше не было. 

— Диадема, Поттер! — закричал он. — Она где-то здесь, нам нужно ее найти!

Грейнджер и Уизли наконец перебрались к ним и взяли дуэль с Крэббом и Гойлом на себя. Драко и Гарри, не сговариваясь, бросились в разные стороны и принялись копаться в руинах нескольких рядов вещей. И тут Драко почувствовал, как воздух вокруг него резко раскалился. Он в ужасе развернулся и увидел, что Крэбб и Уизли несутся к нему навстречу, а за ними поднимается высокая волна черно-красного огня. Крэбб совершенно маньячно гоготал, размахивая палочкой. 

Адское пламя. Винсент вызвал Адское пламя. Глупый, глупый зазнавшийся мальчишка!..

— Гарри, забудь про диадему, нам надо бежать! — завопил Драко. — Этот огонь... Его не остановить!

Грейнджер упрямо выкрикивала одно водное заклинание за другим. Ни одно из них не возымело ни малейшего эффекта. Уизли и Крэбб сравнялись с ними; Крэбб, все еще смеясь, как полоумный, направил на Гарри палочку...

— _Экспеллиармус_! — отчаянно воскликнул Драко. Он никогда не был особенно хорош в защитных заклинаниях, ему гораздо лучше давалось нападение, но сейчас пресловутая «визитная карточка» Гарри сама собой слетела с языка. И у него получилось куда сильнее, чем он рассчитывал: палочка Крэбба бладжером пронеслась над головой, а сам Крэбб отлетел назад, через дырявые котлы и порванные библиотечные книги, и его поглотило Адское пламя.

Драко понял, что наделал, только когда Гойл, позабыв про заклинания и проклятья, схватил его обеими руками за шею и завыл, перекрикивая вой огненных химер: 

— Ты убил Винса! Ты убил Винса!!!

Драко не чувствовал рук и ног. Гойл всерьез душил его, но это было вовсе не важно: он убил Винса. Он убил своего лучшего друга. 

Как было бы здорово обвинить во всем Поттера. Ведь это его он пытался защитить, его любимое заклинание использовал... А он еще наивно полагал, что невозможно кого-то убить Экспеллиармусом. Ха! 

Поттер с самого детства уничтожал все, что было дорого Драко: он испортил ему поход за покупками для первого курса школы, потом испортил Церемонию Распределения, потом... Было много, много всего, но даже заключение отца в Азкабан не могло сравниться с этим. 

Он убил Винсента Крэбба, но спас Гарри Поттера. Если свобода делать выбор означала _такое_ , он больше никогда в жизни не хотел ничего выбирать. 

— Гарри, давай же! — где-то над ухом заорал Уизли, и Драко равнодушно посмотрел вверх: Уизли и Грейнджер затаскивали оглушенного Грегори на старую метлу, которая тяжело качалась под их весом. Они едва не касались ногами языков пламени. Забавно: второй раз за сутки им приходится избегать огня и ожогов. И второй раз за сутки они спаслись во многом благодаря Драко.

— Драко, черт, упрямый ты придурок! — Поттер, оказывается, тряс его за плечи. — Никого ты не убил! Он сам виноват! Он бы убил тебя, и меня, да всех нас, если бы ты его не разоружил! Это он вызвал огонь, а не ты! Драко!..

Ненависть вдруг резко схлынула, и Драко истерически засмеялся. Ну, конечно, Поттер пытается его спасти. Конечно. И, конечно, такие, как Винсент, не заслуживают «второго шанса», в отличие от Драко, который вовремя подлизался... 

Пламенная химера завыла прямо над ухом. Он чувствовал, что она вот-вот его проглотит, и с нетерпением этого ждал. 

— Драко... Мать твою, это бесполезно. _Империо_!

Драко взлетел. 

Вся боль, гнилое чувство вины, ненависть и благодарность и презрение к Поттеру остались далеко внизу, в пасти жадной химеры. Он танцевал сквозь Адское пламя, не чувствуя жара, и на этот раз у него был партнер: цепкие пальцы сжали его руку, и он взмыл еще выше, прижавшись щекой к теплой спине и обняв партнера за талию. Какой странный танец, подумал он; кто вообще танцует так? Танцуют лицом к лицу, и — все верно, нужно обнимать партнера, но не так, совсем не так...

Это не имело значения, на самом деле. Он кружился в плотном, осязаемом воздухе, и дикий огонь кружился в такт, ревел, создавая ритм и мелодию, и он больше не думал ни о чем: было тепло, хорошо, безопасно. 

— _Фините_. _Энервейт_! — бормотал кто-то. Драко застонал: все тело ломило, как после многочасовой тренировки по квиддичу. Ужасно горело лицо и горло. А еще он не мог избавиться от запаха жженых волос, и его сильно мутило.

— Драко?

Драко разлепил тяжелые веки. Над ним склонился взъерошенный, грязный, бешено сверкающий глазами из-под заляпанных сажей очков Поттер. 

Секунду спустя разложило уши, и голова зазвенела от обилия звуков: повсюду кричали, грохотали, скрипели, дребезжали... Где-то вспыхивали заклятия, стены дрожали, как будто их раскачивали великаны. В коридоре, похоже, не осталось ни одного неразбитого окна.

— Драко, мы сделали это. Диадема уничтожена, — Поттер, увидев, что он открыл глаза, радостно улыбнулся. 

— Гарри, — пробормотал Драко, хватаясь за его рукав. — Крэбб...

Глаза Гарри потухли. 

— Мы не смогли его вытащить. Прости. Но... Но ты не виноват! Я видел его, он был еще в сознании, но я не смог пробиться сквозь пламя... — Гарри отвел взгляд. Драко вздрогнул.

— Ты... Ты наложил на меня... — вспомнил он.

Поттер, по-прежнему не глядя на него, кивнул. 

— Я не хотел, но ты был совсем не в себе. У меня не было времени думать, и я не мог тебя оглушить — мне пришлось бы одновременно держать тебя и управлять метлой, а я должен был найти диадему и Крэбба...

Драко сухо, болезненно закашлялся. Он не знал, как объяснить Поттеру, почему его совершенно не пугает Империус. Сейчас было не место и не время, и слова все равно не шли. Он сам еще не до конца все понимал, хотя теперь ему казалось, что он понимает себя гораздо лучше... 

Стоп. Ему не послышалось? Поттер сказал — «найти диадему и Крэбба»?..

— Гарри, — начал он, но тут со стороны лестниц вылетели две пары дуэлянтов, и Гарри немедленно вскочил на ноги, закрывая его собой. 

Полуразрушенный коридор заполонили швыряющиеся заклинаниями Уизли. Драко снова тяжело закашлялся. Его по-прежнему тошнило, а запах жженых волос исходил от него самого — проведя рукой по левому виску, он нащупал короткий, жесткий ежик на месте отросших прядей. Ну, отлично. Теперь у него еще и проплешина на голове. Красота. 

Он сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть за Поттером, с кем дерутся Уизли, и взгляд упал на черное, вязкое пятно на полу. Рядом валялись обугленные обломки диадемы. Эта часть души Лорда даже не успела оказать достойного сопротивления, и все-таки им пришлось дорого заплатить, чтобы от нее избавиться. 

— М-малфой? — Гойл, лежавший до этого оглушенным, пошевелился и разразился хриплым кашлем. В конце коридора братья Уизли обменивались тупыми гриффиндорскими шуточками, стоя над поверженными Пожирателями Смерти, один из которых был марионеточным Министром Магии при Лорде. Драко поежился: Поттеру и его дружкам из Ордена было совершенно плевать, по чьей воле он дрался. 

Интересно, а если бы Поттер взял его под Империус не на несколько минут, а на много месяцев подряд... 

Оглушительный взрыв подбросил Драко в воздух. Он налетел на кого-то, и через несколько долгих секунд оказалось, что только это и спасло его от проломленного затылка: он приземлился на Гойла, который жалобно застонал; по виску его текла кровь. Драко среагировал на чистом инстинкте: скатился с него, выхватил палочку и, поддерживая его голову под затылок, принялся судорожно накладывать заклинания первой помощи, которые выучил... да он сам уже не помнил, когда. Остановился только в тот момент, когда Гойлу удалось сфокусировать взгляд. 

Он посмотрел по сторонам: пол был усеян каменными глыбами и осколками стекла. Чуть дальше по коридору Поттер помогал шатающейся Грейнджер встать. Они будут в порядке, — сказал себе Драко. Их много, и школа кишит магами из Ордена Феникса. Они защитят друг друга.

— НЕЕЕЕТ! ФРЕД! — заорал какой-то Уизли; Драко отвернулся. Он не смог спасти Крэбба, но вытащить отсюда Гойла он мог.

— Идем. Идем, — пробормотал он, протягивая Грегори руку. Тот с трудом поднялся на ноги, и Драко едва не упал под его весом. — Давай, Грег, нам всего лишь нужно добраться до гриффиндорского крыла, это не так уж сложно...

Не слушая, не оглядываясь, он заковылял прочь, полностью сосредоточенный на том, чтобы рука Гойла не соскользнула с его плеча. Оставалось только каким-то чудом довести его до спальни МакГонагалл, если ее, конечно, еще не разнесли на камешки.

*** * *  
9  
* * ***

Пробираясь сквозь охваченный битвой замок в обнимку с хромающим Грегори, Драко чувствовал себя так, как Поттер, наверное, чувствовал себя под плащом-невидимкой. Члены Ордена Феникса игнорировали его — видимо, парочка раненых учеников, на чьей бы стороне они не были, не представляла для них угрозы; Пожиратели Смерти знали Гойла в лицо и, поскольку Драко был с ним, подразумевали, что сын Люциуса Малфоя все-таки сделал правильный выбор.

Драко все равно держал наготове палочку тети, но старался по возможности ее не использовать: они с Гойлом были довольно-таки крупной мишенью, и останавливаться и пережидать стычку, а потом неуклюжими, чрезвычайно медленными перебежками двигаться дальше было гораздо безопаснее, чем ввязываться в дуэль. Сердце билось ровно, и Драко, удивительное дело, совершенно не чувствовал страха. У него была цель, он нес ответственность за друга — остальное мало его интересовало. 

Только на подступах к башне Гриффиндора, где тут и там виднелись следы недавно отгремевших дуэлей, Драко отстраненно подумал: Гарри сказал, что диадема — последний хоркрукс. Значит ли это, что теперь осталось только убить самого Лорда? И если да, то...

Нет. Нет, нет, нет. Мерлин, этот идиот наверняка уже на полпути к Лорду!

Драко, выругавшись, постарался ускорить шаг и проигнорировал жалобный стон Гойла. Гарри однозначно намеревался в очередной раз полезть в пекло без какого-либо плана, не задумываясь, что раз Лорд позвал его, то наверняка организовал ловушку. К примеру, чертова змея, Нагини, постоянно патрулировала периметр любой занятой хозяином территории... Ладно, Гарри вряд ли потащится на свидание с Лордом без плаща-невидимки, но плащ не скрывает звуки и запахи, а особенным умением тихо передвигаться Гарри никогда не отличался.

Спотыкаясь под весом Грегори, Драко наконец преодолел последний лестничный пролет. Он уже мысленно репетировал, что скажет маме, как убедит ее отпустить его во второй раз за ночь... Они завернули в коридор, где располагались комнаты МакГонагалл, и Драко застыл на месте, как парализованный: высокая деревянная дверь была распахнута, и на пороге виднелись пятна крови. 

Он неуклюже сгрузил Грегори на пол и помчался внутрь. Нет. Нет, только не это, нет. После всего, что он сегодня сделал, после всего, что произошло за последний месяц, все не могло закончиться так!

Постель МакГонагалл была усыпана стеклянным крошевом и залита смесью лечебных зелий. На полу валялись осколки тарелок и кувшина из-под тыквенного сока, огарки свечей и окровавленный лоскут темно-зеленого бархатного халата: отец.

Тел нигде не было. Кажется.

Драко упал на колени, заглянул под кровать и уже собирался проверить в ванной, как до него донесся ослабленный стон из-под опрокинутого комода.

— М-мастер Дра-ако...

Драко одним движением палочки отшвырнул комод в сторону и подлетел к Кричеру. Эльф представлял собой жалкое зрелище: весь в крови, ноги явно сломаны, ухо разорвано. На левой лапе не хватало пальца.

— Кричер, что случилось? — борясь с тошнотой, прошептал Драко. — Где мои родители?

— Кричер не смог выполнить приказ, — рыдал эльф. — Кричер должен наказать себя!

Драко с ужасом понял, что как минимум часть кровоподтеков на сморщенной морде эльфа была результатом его собственной экзекуции: Кричер, не прекращая реветь, расцарапывал лоб и щеки, кусал пальцы, бил крошечными кулаками по истерзанным ногам.

— Прекрати немедленно! — заорал он. — Просто расскажи, что произошло!

— Их б-было с-слишком много, — промямлил Кричер. — П-пожиратели С-смерти, к-как д-драгоцен-ный м-мастер Регулус-с...

— Они забрали маму? Папу? Куда? КРИЧЕР!

— С-северус С-снейп, — эльф захлебывался кровью и слезами. Драко закрыл рот рукой в попытке сдержать неумолимо подступающую тошноту. — С-северус С-снейп д-действовал по п-приказу Тем-много Л-лорда. Он-ни з-забрали мисс Цис-си и м-мастера Люциус-са... Д-другие хотели уб-бить м-меня, но С-северус С-снейп с-сказал, что м-меня м-можно использов-вать... К-кричер не вып-полнил приказ! К-кричер — п-плохой эльф! — и он снова стал царапать себе лоб.

Драко попятился. Значит, Темный Лорд выяснил, что отец в Хогвартсе, и приказал Снейпу забрать его. Снейп намеренно оставил Кричера в живых, чтобы тот смог рассказать обо всем Драко. Значит, родители, скорее всего, еще живы, и... Черт, Снейп пытался выбить для него второй шанс. Показать, что у него осталась еще одна возможность все исправить — на этот раз точно последняя. Он понял, что Драко теперь помогает Поттеру, и хотел наставить его на путь истинный. 

«Приведи Поттера к Лорду, — услышал он нетерпеливый, требовательный голос некогда любимого учителя у себя в голове. — Сделай это, Драко, и для твоей семьи еще не все потеряно». 

Драко сполз по стене и закрыл глаза. Снейп ошибся: он не хотел больше метаться туда-сюда. Если бы он не был таким трусом, он прямо сейчас пошел бы назад, в гущу битвы, и подставился под ближайшее проклятье. Гарри уже наверняка почти что в лапах Лорда, как мама и папа... Драко не представлял, каким образом кому-то из них удастся выжить. Шансов не было никаких.

Силы окончательно покинули его. Он не мог злиться, не мог плакать, он просто хотел, чтобы всего этого не было. Хотел уснуть и проснуться в своей постели в обнимку с теплой, мягкой, щедрой на ласки Панси, и вместо уроков весь день провести с ней. А потом пойти поиграть в квиддич или искупаться в озере... Май ведь на дворе.

Он даже не вздрогнул, когда по замку во второй раз за ночь разнесся холодный, многократно усиленный голос Лорда.

— Вы сражались храбро, — щедро признал тот. Драко ждал: вот, вот сейчас он скажет, что битва окончена, потому что Гарри Поттер мертв, и дальнейшее сопротивление бессмысленно... Он сжал в кулаке палочку тети, искренне намереваясь направить ее на себя, но следующие за гордыми похвалами в адрес защитников Хогвартса слова заставили его открыть глаза и пораженно вскинуть голову: — А теперь я обращаюсь прямо к тебе, Гарри Поттер. Ты позволил друзьям умирать за тебя, вместо того чтобы встретиться со мной лицом к лицу. 

Драко до боли прикусил губу. Поттер не понесся к Лорду с палочкой наголо? Мерлин и Моргана, спасибо!

— ...если по истечении часа ты не явишься ко мне и не сдашься, битва начнется снова. На этот раз я сам вступлю в бой, Гарри Поттер, и отыщу тебя, и накажу каждого, кто пытался скрыть тебя от меня. Начну, пожалуй, с родителей твоего нового друга... Драко Малфой, если ты слышишь меня: убеди Гарри Поттера поступить правильно, и ты получишь шанс заслужить мое прощение. Ты молод и неопытен; Лорд Вольдеморт понимающе относится к порокам юности. Итак, один час.

Драко едва не выронил палочку при упоминании своего имени. Вот он, ультиматум, прямым текстом, а не намеком через домового эльфа... 

Вот как? Как ему найти Поттера, который скрывается под плащом-невидимкой в огромном полуразрушенном замке, и, главное, какой придумать план? 

«Шансов по-прежнему нет, — нашептывал слизеринский глас разума, тот самый, который удерживал его от некоторых особенно рискованных авантюр на первых курсах школы. — Ты только оттягиваешь неизбежное. Тебе ни за что не спасти их всех, ты должен выбрать, и на этот раз ты не можешь позволить себе выбрать неправильно. Если ты прямо сейчас пойдешь к Лорду и преклонишь колени, ты увидишь родителей и сможешь хотя бы объясниться...» Но другой голос — не жалкий и не шипящий, голос, похожий на голос Поттера — горячо возразил: «Первое, что он сделает — использует Легилименцию, и ты не сможешь от него скрыться. Да попросту не посмеешь. И он увидит, что ты собственными руками уничтожил часть его души. Это уже не «порок юности», или как он там это обозвал, это — непростительное преступление. Тебе повезет, если он не убьет тебя на месте... Хотя почему повезет? Быстрая Авада — слишком мягко для такого, как ты. Сначала он совсем сведет с ума твоего отца — возможно, заставит твою маму наложить финальный Круциатус. Потом он убьет ее, просто и незатейливо, одним взмахом палочки. А потом наступит твоя очередь».

— Драко? — шатающийся Гойл возник на пороге комнаты. Он был очень бледен, на виске виднелось пятно спекшейся крови, но он все-таки держался на ногах. 

— Грегори, — Драко встал и шагнул ему навстречу. — Ты как?

Гойл растерянно озирался, как будто не помнил, как они здесь оказались. Возможно, действительно не помнил.

— Это правда? — наконец он сосредоточил свое внимание на Драко. — Что сказал Темный Лорд. Что ты — друг Гарри Поттера?

Драко не сдержал смеха. Мерлин, какой же Грегори... глупый, и при этом верный, в своем, личном, слизеринском стиле. С Крэббом Драко дружил с раннего детства, но Грег был первым, с кем он познакомился в Хогвартс-экспрессе, и в течение многих лет не расставался с ним дольше, чем на неделю. Ему никогда не было скучно с этими двумя недоумками, хотя все игры приходилось придумывать самому, и иной раз объяснение правил игры отнимало вдвое больше времени, чем непосредственно игра. Ему нравилось, что они зависят от него. Что считают его, а не друг друга, самым близким приятелем. И первая же попытка решать за себя привела их... сюда. 

— Нет, Грегори, — сказал Драко, усмехаясь снисходительно, как в детстве. — Мы с Поттером не друзья. Но... — он почувствовал, что неумолимо, глупо краснеет, — мы и не враги. 

— Я не понимаю, — сощурился Грег.

— Я тоже, — признался Драко.

— Но тогда Лорд... — Грег явно не собирался успокаиваться, пока не получит прямой, понятный ответ. — Ты сделаешь то, что приказал Лорд?

— Не знаю, Гойл! Черт! Я не знаю! — Драко вдруг взорвался, зарылся пальцами в волосы. — Я не знаю, как мне поступить! Почему я всегда должен все решать? Почему с Поттером всегда так? С тобой и Винсом мне легко принимать решения, а он требует слишком много, он требует не просто решений, он...

Он не хочет, чтобы решали за него. Он хочет, чтобы каждый решал за себя. Необъяснимая, непроходимая чушь! Почему он не может, как Драко, просто решать за своих друзей? Он ведь у них главный!

— Мне кажется, нужно найти Гарри Поттера, — задумчиво протянул Грег. Они с Винсом были привычны к резким вспышкам своего лидера и почти всегда игнорировали их: отметали все его эмоции как ненужные или слишком сложные для восприятия и каким-то образом умели спускать его с небес на землю. Даже если они делали это ненамеренно, Драко был им безумно благодарен.

— Да, — кивнул он, нервно почесывая обожженный висок, — да, мне нужно его найти...

— Мне подождать здесь? — спросил Грег. Драко только отмахнулся: он больше не переживал за него. Если его и схватят Орденцы, то точно не убьют, а брать его с собой... Ха. Теперь он хорошо понимал, почему Поттер старается держать близких подальше от себя.

Ноги сами понесли его вниз, в Большой зал. В главном холле в любом случае сходились все лестницы, а еще Драко надеялся отыскать кого-нибудь из Армии Дамблдора, желательно — Лавгуд: он так и не научился вызывать Патронус, а этот способ коммуникации был, приходилось признать, очень удобен, особенно в сложившихся обстоятельствах. 

Большой зал превратился в полуразрушенный лазарет. Учителя, ученики и представители Ордена Феникса без помощи левитирующих заклинаний перетаскивали сюда мертвых и раненых со двора и с других этажей. Драко увидел толпу Уизли, склонившуюся над телом одного из близнецов; рядом лежали трупы профессора Люпина и кузины Нимфадоры. Драко сглотнул тяжелый ком в горле: как же больно будет Гарри, когда он узнает...

Среди рыжих голов Уизли мелькнули растрепанные каштановые космы, и Драко, не задумываясь, метнулся туда.

— Гермиона! — воскликнул он, хватая ее за рукав. Уизли, как один, повернулись к нему с одинаковым выражением искренней ненависти, но времени реагировать на них, и тем более проявлять тактичность, не было. 

— Драко! — ахнула Гермиона. Она всхлипнула и внезапно бросилась обнимать его: Драко понятия не имел, что с этим делать. — Где ты был?..

— Где Гарри? — спросил он вместо ответа. 

— Что, собираешься отвести его к Вольдеморту? — холодно поинтересовалась Джинни Уизли. Драко автоматически скорчил ей рожу, а потом подумал: слава Мерлину, хотя бы она у Гарри осталась. 

— Я не... Он только что был здесь, — Гермиона стала судорожно озираться по сторонам. — Драко...

Она взяла его за руку и оттянула в сторону под недоверчивым взглядом десятка Уизли. У Драко появилось отвратительнейшее предчувствие.

— Что случилось? — спросил он резко.

— Вольдеморт убил Снейпа, — прошептала Гермиона, и у Драко все похолодело внутри, но он не успел как следует прочувствовать такую потерю: — Драко, не все хоркруксы уничтожены. Еще осталась змея. Я боюсь, что Гарри мог пойти к нему, и если он не убьет змею прежде, чем... — она больно сдавила ему пальцы. 

Драко смотрел на нее невидящим взглядом. Если Поттер был здесь совсем недавно... Он видел все эти трупы. Значит, он мог слететь с катушек и помчаться мстить...

Он приставил к своему горлу палочку, пробормотал хриплое Сонорус и заговорил:

— Кто-нибудь видел Гарри Поттера? 

Все лица в зале повернулись к нему, и Драко осознал свою оплошность: две дюжины Орденцев немедленно направили на него палочки. 

— Нет, нет, Драко на нашей стороне! — закричала Гермиона, закрывая его собой и отчаянно размахивая руками. Драко до глубины души поразила ее простая, несгибаемая уверенность; он будто бы только в эту секунду окончательно понял, что выбор сделан, и другого быть попросту не могло. 

— Я видела! — к нему через весь зал бежала Луна Лавгуд. — Мы с Дином выводили раненых с третьего этажа, и он прошел мимо нас, он шел куда-то наверх!

— Наверх! — Гермиона хлопнула ладонью по лбу. — Снейп перед смертью отдал Гарри свои воспоминания. В кабинете Дамблдора есть думоотвод!

— Хорошо. Вы с Уизли ждите здесь, — распорядился Драко. — Вы здесь нужнее, и так нам будет проще друг друга найти. Я его перехвачу, и мы все вместе придумаем план, как избавиться от змеи. 

Гермиона, отрезвленная деловым тоном, коротко кивнула и побежала передавать план действий своему бойфренду. 

— Спасибо! — бросил Драко Луне и понесся на полной скорости прочь из зала. 

Лестницы, к счастью, пострадали не так сильно, как можно было бы ожидать, и даже предательский пролет между четвертым и пятым этажами в кои-то веки не совершил непредвиденных маневров. В рекордные пять минут он взлетел на седьмой этаж и затормозил у каменной горгульи.

— Пароль? — сварливо осведомилась статуя. Драко растерялся.

— Мне не обязательно туда подниматься, — взмолился он. — Просто скажите, там ли Гарри Поттер.

Горгулья поморщилась, недовольная, что ее потревожили, но все-таки ответила: 

— Да, он там. Но я — не секретарь, юноша!

Драко с облегчением выдохнул и упал спиной на противоположную стену. Оставалось только ждать. Он ярко улыбнулся ворчливой горгулье: даже если Поттеру вдруг вздумается выйти из кабинета директора под плащом, ему не удастся остаться незамеченным. 

Долго ждать не пришлось. Через несколько минут статуя отпрыгнула в сторону, и Поттер тяжело переступил через порог. Выглядел он отвратительно: на щеке темнела ссадина, волосы спутались хуже обычного, черная щетина подчеркивала синяки под глазами. Очки, все еще запачканные сажей, сидели криво на носу. Он смотрел строго вперед, но Драко был уверен, что он ничего перед собой не видит. 

Захотелось встряхнуть его — или, черт, обнять крепко — и сказать, что еще не все потеряно, что все будет хорошо; Поттер был бледен, как смерть, как Лорд Вольдеморт. 

— Гарри, — позвал он. Поттер вскинулся и замер на месте, удивленно моргая. 

— Малфой? — выдавил он хрипло, как будто не разговаривал несколько дней подряд. — Если ты здесь, чтобы отвести меня к Вольдеморту, ты пришел прямо по адресу.

Драко истерично фыркнул.

— Не смей так даже шутить, Поттер. Нам нужно придумать план. Уизли и Грейнджер ждут в Большом зале... Грейнджер сказала, что мы должны убить змею, значит, надо как-то незаметно подобраться к ней!

Гарри остановил его взмахом руки и покачал головой, все еще моргая, как будто хотел отогнать сон.

— Я не... — он замялся, а потом с видимым усилием воли посмотрел Драко в глаза, и Драко стало страшно: в них больше не было яркого, пронзительного легилиментского огня, не было неугомонной жажды деятельности и мести; они казались тусклыми. Мертвыми. — Я должен пойти к нему. Один. Я знаю, что это ужасно с моей стороны — просить тебя о чем-то после того, как я не смог защитить твоих родителей... Но ты уже знаешь, насколько это важно и, надеюсь, сделаешь правильный выбор. Сможешь ненадолго забыть о том, что ненавидишь меня, предателей крови, грязнокровок...

У Драко отвисла челюсть. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого... бессилия? Фатализма?

— Ты что несешь, Поттер?

Пришла в голову бешеная мысль: это не Поттер. Это кто-то другой, кто-то под Оборотным зельем...

— Драко, — Поттер положил руку ему на плечо и сжал. — Вы с Роном и Гермионой должны убить Нагини. Я доверяю это вам. Если вам не удастся это сделать, я... — он отвел взгляд, но Драко отчетливо услышал недосказанное: «умру зря». 

Он размахнулся и со всей силы влепил ему пощечину. Поттер, совершенно обескураженный, отшатнулся и схватился за ушибленную щеку. Драко, несмотря на то, что ладонь ужасно горела, выхватил палочку и направил ее Поттеру в грудь. Его аж трясло от злости.

— В этом проблема с гриффиндорцами, — выплюнул он сквозь зубы, выцеживая каждое слово и стараясь наполнить его ядом, — вы делаете вид, что всегда думаете о других, а на самом деле вы геройствуете исключительно для себя! «Ах, я принесу себя в жертву! Ах, он убьет меня, но не тронет мою девушку!» А ты не подумал о том, что, если ты сдохнешь, ему ничто не помешает вернуться в замок и перебить всех, кто криво на него посмотрит? Не подумал, что вся твоя Армия не преклонит колени, узнав, что ты покончил с собой? Да они все бросятся мстить, и их перебьют, как садовых слизняков, потому что не думающая мишень — легкая мишень, понимаешь? Ты такой тупой, ограниченный, эгоистичный придурок, Гарри Поттер, и ты заслуживаешь сдохнуть, клянусь Салазаром, но, видит Мерлин, я не позволю тебе сдохнуть ТАК! Если ты надеешься хоть кого-то спасти своей великой жертвой, и тебе плевать, кого именно и кто останется после тебя, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты хотя бы спас моих родителей! ШАГАЙ! — Драко еще раз ткнул Гарри палочкой в грудь, и на кончике вспыхнули искры, прожигая маленькую черную дырку в его мантии. 

Драко знал, что Гарри может в любой момент выхватить у него палочку и вывернуться. Знал, что Гарри сильнее если не физически, то магически. Но ему было все равно. А он еще что-то там раздумывал и решал и собирался помочь! Да пошел он, этот Гарри Поттер. Если он настолько не ценит свою жизнь и все, что эта жизнь означает для окружающих его людей, то он не стоит никаких мук выбора. Темный Лорд хотя бы побеспокоился о том, чтобы его образ и дела что-то значили. Лорд бы никогда просто не смыл все свои достижения и усилия в унитаз ради какой-то там великой цели. 

Гарри не сдвинулся с места. Драко уже готов был просто оглушить его и левитировать его тело до самого Запретного леса, но Гарри склонил голову набок и тяжело вздохнул, как будто его заставили написать длиннющее сочинение по Зельям в субботу утром.

— Я не могу, Драко, — безжизненно пробормотал он. — Ты не понимаешь. Я должен. И... я должен быть один. Если кто-то пойдет со мной, у меня попросту не хватит смелости, — последние слова он прошептал едва слышно, как самый секретный секрет.

— Чушь! — безжалостно отрезал Драко. — Чушь все это, насчет смелости.

— Это не чушь! — взвился Поттер, и его глаза наконец-то блеснули знакомым яростным огнем. — Ты просто не знаешь всего, и я не могу объяснить тебе всего, у меня нет времени! Так должно быть! Таков план...

Драко порядком надоел весь этот гриффиндорский пафос.

— Мне положить, — протянул он. — Мне, честное слово, абсолютно и окончательно положить и на Пророчество, и на судьбу, и на план твоего драгоценного Дамблдора. Тебе придется убить меня, чтобы идти дальше, вот и все. А ты не посмеешь, Поттер, потому что ты — слабак, и потому что ты мне должен. Да, не смотри на меня так: Ты. Мне. Должен. Я не позволю тебе сдохнуть, пока ты не вернешь должок.

Пришла очередь челюсти Гарри падать на пол.

— Да я только за сегодняшний день спас твою шкуру дважды! 

— Если бы я не аппарировал с тобой из дома месяц назад, мою шкуру и не пришлось бы спасать! А кто научил тебя Империусу? Кто изображал Беллатрикс? Кто вернул тебе меч Гриффиндора? Кто уничтожил этот проклятый хоркрукс, в конце концов?! А?!

Гарри опустил голову. Драко видел, что он спорит с собой, шевелит шестеренками в полупустом гриффиндорском мозгу. 

— План такой, — хладнокровно продолжил Драко. — Я делаю вид, что привел тебя под прицелом палочки. Твои дружки с мечом наизготовку идут с нами под плащом-невидимкой. Пока Лорд отчитывает меня и издевается над тобой, Грейнджер или Уизли убивают змею. А потом ты выхватываешь палочку и убиваешь его. Просто и быстро, без всяких там Экспеллиармусов.

Поттер вылупился на него, а потом вдруг начал хохотать. Громко, истерично, хватаясь за бока и по-кретински булькая. Драко пришлось попятиться — Поттер так трясся, что едва не выбил у него из рук палочку.

— Малфой... — выдавил Поттер сквозь смех. — Тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил, что твои планы — полная и окончательная фигня?

Драко скорчил злую рожу.

— У меня гениальные планы, Поттер, — сухо, высокомерно сообщил он. — И уж точно получше, чем «пойду один в лес и умру». 

Поттер резко посерьезнел и пришпилил Драко знакомым пронзительным взглядом. Сердце забилось чаще, шевельнулась надежда: если Поттер способен на это, еще не все потеряно. 

— Драко, — удивительно, нетипично мягко сказал вдруг Поттер. Он выглядел взрослым, отвратительно взрослым и всезнающим, как Дамблдор. — Ты прав, конечно, ты прав: я должен тебе, и это было бы очень глупо — просто пожертвовать собой, не зная, чем это обернется для остальных... Я бы никогда так не поступил. У меня в самом деле нет выбора, и это — не просто красивые слова, клянусь.

Драко ему поверил. Наверное, впервые в жизни поверил полностью. Поттер коснулся рукой его руки, все еще судорожно сжимающей палочку тети Беллы — его ладонь была сухой и холодной, как будто он совершенно не нервничал. Как будто оставил нервозность где-то далеко позади.

— А что? — выдавил Драко. — Если не красивые слова. Что? Пророчество?

Поттер невесело улыбнулся. 

— Нет. Пророчество — это... Средство, а не цель, — он поморщился, подбирая слова, а потом тряхнул головой и сдался: — Ладно, я не знаю, как это сказать по-другому: у меня в голове хоркрукс. И уничтожить его должен именно Риддл, никак иначе. 

Драко тупо смотрел на него, смысл сказанного отказывался отпечатываться в сознании.

— Но... Откуда ты...

— Это неважно. — Поттер покосился в сторону каменной горгульи, и Драко понял, что он, вопреки всему, пытается скрыть от него смерть Снейпа. Это растрогало почти до слез. — Я знаю, я точно уверен. Именно из-за этого я могу видеть его мысли и понимаю язык змей, и это ведь чертовски логично, правда? Он хотел убить меня, но магия моей мамы вмешалась, и он невольно... Ну, ты знаешь, что он разделил душу на семь частей, и душа его уже была настолько расшатана, что... В общем, он отметил меня, как равного. И никто, кроме меня, не может его убить. Дамблдор сказал... У меня нет выбора.

Драко скрипнул зубами. В глазах мерзко щипало. 

Это было так глупо и обидно — что вся жизнь Поттера сводилась в итоге к одному. Что он никогда не был человеком — только оружием, и Дамблдор наверняка знал об этом с самого начала! Впервые за этот год Драко был рад, что старый интриган сдох. Он, Салазар разбери, заслуживал смерти, как никто другой! Так подло и расчетливо — хуже, чем по-слизерински! — использовать кого-то, да еще воспитать его по своему образу и подобию, внушить мысль, что иначе быть не может! И Поттер, чертов Поттер, который всегда так напирал на наличие выбора у каждого живого человека, в конечном итоге оказался единственным, у кого выбора и не было никогда. Кто никогда не был свободен. Кто с самого детства был просто... хранилищем осколка чужой, злой и мелочной души. Неудивительно, что он воспринимает душу так...

— Эй, Малфой, — позвал его Гарри. — Ну что? Теперь ты меня отпустишь?

Как будто Драко держал его под Империусом!

— Нет, — тихо, хрипло, отмаргиваясь от злых, горячих слез, сказал Драко. Так смешно: последний раз, когда он рыдал конкретно из-за чьей-то несправедливости, это была несправедливость Дамблдора по отношению к факультету Слизерин, и все — в угоду ненавистному Гарри Поттеру. Теперь-то он знал, что на самом деле Дамблдор всего-навсего баловал свою игрушку, подкармливал лимонными дольками, приучал и дрессировал, используя положительное подкрепление в виде дополнительной сотни баллов. Так просто. Так... просто.

— Драко.

— Я же сказал: нет. Я тебя не отпущу!

— Я же сказал: у меня нет выбора.

Драко больше не мог сдерживаться. По щекам покатились слезы, плечи неконтролируемо задрожали: если он еще раз услышит это отвратное слово, он просто взорвется, и взорвет весь коридор заодно! 

Ему не было страшно или стыдно, как все последние разы, когда он скатывался в истерику: ему было просто больно, и горько, и ему не хотелось, чтобы Поттер умирал. Он готов был топать ногами, бросаться книжками и бить мамины вазы: ему не разрешили завести дракона, а теперь еще и Поттер собирался умереть, и все это было нечестно, нечестно, нечестно!

— Эй, Драко, ну ты чего, перестань, — Поттер, смущенный и совершенно растерянный, как будто его не ждала неминуемая смерть, неуклюже хлопал его по плечу.

— Поттер, — прошипел Драко, вытирая глаза рукавом. — Не смей умирать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, понятно? Не хочу!

— Я тоже не хочу умирать, — прошептал Поттер.

И Драко только сейчас подумал о том, как ему должно быть страшно.

Он просто не мог понять, не мог при всем желании представить, каково это: знать, что ты вот-вот умрешь, и знать, что ты должен сам пойти навстречу смерти. Истерика схлынула так же внезапно, как накрыла: Драко почувствовал себя намного увереннее. Все это было ужасно серьезно и взросло, но он лучше всех — по крайней мере, из окружения Поттера — представлял, что это такое — когда не можешь сделать выбор, даже если сам знаешь, что выбора у тебя нет. 

— Я пойду с тобой, — заявил он, с отвращением вытирая нос: вот теперь ему стало резко стыдно за то, что он _опять_ разревелся в присутствии Поттера, да еще на этот раз заставил его себя успокаивать, хотя у Поттера явно были дела поважнее. Смерть, например. — Я пойду с тобой и прослежу, чтобы тебе хватило смелости.

Поттер уставился на него удивительным, совершенно не поддающимся описанию взглядом. Драко при иных обстоятельствах поздравил бы себя с победой.

— Я даже наложу на тебя Империус, если ты начнешь колебаться, — добавил он, а Поттер все смотрел и смотрел на него, и Драко всей душой мечтал о том, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

— Хорошо, — кивнул наконец Поттер. Он удивленно моргнул, как будто сам от себя не ожидал такого вердикта. — Только мы пойдем под плащом. Я не... Я не хочу ни с кем прощаться, — голос его дрогнул. Драко быстро кивнул и сказал:

— Отлично. А то я все думал, как бы одолжить у тебя этот плащ...

Поттер внезапно улыбнулся — светло, заразительно, как мальчишка, которому подарили первую в жизни гоночную метлу, и вытянул из кармана плащ-невидимку.

— Залезай, — сказал он, расправляя тонкую полупрозрачную ткань. — Только тебе придется пригнуться, ты почти такой же высокий, как Рон...

Драко не мог побороть восторг от ощущения, что он теперь совершенно невидим. Он крепко схватил Поттера под руку и, немного ссутулившись, подстроился под уверенный, широкий шаг.

*** * *  
10  
* * ***

Ребяческое удовольствие от невидимости значительно поубавилось, когда они спустились на первый этаж. Драко сразу заметил Грейнджер и Уизли, нервно поглядывающих в сторону лестниц. У дверей в Большой зал Гарри едва не врезался в Лонгботтома, который вместе с Оливером Вудом тащил со двора очередной труп. Гарри весь натянулся, как заведенная пружина; Драко ускорил шаг, покрепче сжимая его руку. Он пообещал не позволять ему сломаться, и намеревался сдержать это обещание.

Наверное, именно так Гарри, да и многие другие гриффиндорцы чувствуют себя, когда геройствуют, решил он: гораздо проще быть смелым для кого-то, чем для самого себя. Однако до сих пор он никогда не чувствовал себя по-настоящему смелым. Даже когда дело касалось родителей — да, он был готов на многое, чтобы спасти их, но они относились к другой... другой категории людей. Они были плотью и кровью его, а верность семье — одной из первых ценностей, что объяснил ему в детстве отец. «Мы можем скрывать верность некоторым членам семьи, — говорил он, показывая Драко семейные портреты и колдографии. — Например, твоей маме пришлось отречься от сестры, твоей тети Беллатрикс, когда она попала в Азкабан. Но разве мама перестала ее любить? Нет, Драко, конечно, нет». 

Они вышли на крыльцо замка, и Гарри снова напрягся, почти дернулся. Драко огляделся: у подножия лестницы Джинни Уизли успокаивала какую-то девочку из Хаффлпаффа, которая хлюпала носом и говорила, что не хочет больше сражаться. 

Он невольно подумал о Панси: наверное, она волнуется, было бы здорово сказать ей хотя бы пару слов, обнять ее... Нет. Нельзя об этом думать. Главное — она в безопасности. Он не сомневался, что она в безопасности: она же идеальная слизеринка! И тут же в воображении нарисовался Блейз: холодный, подчеркнуто равнодушный ко всему, кроме собственных амбиций и принципов и (изредка) тела Драко, он наверняка нашел способ защитить себя и свою мать. Драко сейчас должен был быть таким, как Блейз: держать все эмоции при себе, спокойно реагировать на происходящее, скрывать, что он привязался к Гарри настолько сильно, что сама мысль о его смерти вызывает желание броситься под Аваду.

— Идем, — пробормотал он едва слышно. — С ней все будет нормально. Она может постоять за себя, ты будто не знаешь.

Гарри немного расслабился и позволил Драко увести его с крыльца. 

Они долго шли молча, глядя только вперед, и Драко подумал, что оставит глубокие синяки у Гарри на руке — так крепко он сжимал его плечо, но потом вспомнил, что пара синяков — сущий пустяк по сравнению со смертью... 

Вдруг из легких будто выкачали весь воздух. Стало неописуемо холодно и жутко. В голову полезли знакомые кошмары: лишение Метки, смерть родителей...

— Поттер. Дементоры, — прошептал Драко, не чувствуя под собой ног. 

Гарри достал палочку, но у него не получилось вызвать ничего, кроме тонкого серебристого дымка, который мгновенно рассеялся в вязкой темноте. Драко начал паниковать:

— Поттер, давай же, я не умею вызывать Патронус, а ты можешь, я точно знаю — помнишь, тогда, на третьем курсе, во время матча...

Гарри, белый, как мел, резко просветлел лицом.

— Ты гений, Малфой. 

Драко не успел поинтересоваться, что он сказал такого особенно гениального — темнота все сгущалась, дементоры неумолимо приближались со всех сторон, съедая последние светлые мысли: выхода нет, выбора нет, они умрут прямо здесь и сейчас, из них высосут души, и у Гарри даже не будет шанса умереть достойно...

Гарри сунул руку в зачарованный кошелек из ослиной кожи и извлек оттуда тот самый снитч, которым они перебрасывались в саду Билла и Флер. Драко тогда прикладывал все усилия, чтобы Поттер понял: он имеет дело с кем-то, кто никогда не станет героем. Неужели он ошибался? 

— Я скоро умру, — прошептал Гарри. А потом он взял снитч двумя пальцами за крылья и сунул его в рот. 

На языке завертелась дюжина комментариев — от глупых и пошлых до попросту язвительных, но секунду спустя снитч распался на две половинки, и на ладонь Гарри скользнул маленький черный камень, рассеченный посередине не то проклятьем, не то кинжалом — вроде того, что был у тети Беллы. 

— Что это? — прошептал Драко. Он хотел разглядеть камень поближе и зажег палочку; он ожидал, что Гарри попросит его приглушить свет, но возражений не последовало. 

— Воскрешающий камень. Теперь я понимаю, для чего он нужен.

Драко ничего не понял, но он обещал Гарри довести его до места, и если этот самый камень мог помочь им пройти мимо патрулирующих опушку Запретного леса дементоров, ему было плевать, как именно он действует.

Гарри три раза провернул камень в пальцах. Драко сощурился: сначала ему показалось, что ничего не произошло, но тут в темноте сформировались четыре туманно-белые фигуры — как если бы призраки могли аппарировать. Однако они были ярче, чем призраки и даже Патронусы. И при этом они не казались настоящими, хотя Гарри вроде бы назвал камень «воскрешающим». 

— Ты их видишь? — спросил Гарри. Драко тупо кивнул. Плохо верилось, что все это — не иллюзия; примерно так же выглядели Лорд, тетя и мама — образы, сконструированные хоркруксом.

Ближе всех к нему стоял профессор Люпин. Он выглядел гораздо свежее и моложе, чем Драко его помнил — и на поношенной мантии не было ни единой грубой заплатки. 

Рядом с Люпином, белозубо улыбаясь, стоял мамин двоюродный брат и крестный Гарри, Сириус Блэк. Драко узнал его по колдографиям из семейных альбомов; он считался предателем крови еще до рождения Драко, но мама сохранила некоторые снимки. Он совсем не был похож на осунувшегося, всклокоченного маньяка, каким его представлял «Пророк». Наоборот, он был пронзительно, по-блэковски, красив. 

Сириус перехватил взгляд Драко и подмигнул ему; Драко, краснея, перевел взгляд на оставшуюся пару. 

Мерлин, как же было странно видеть родителей Гарри — такими, какими они были много лет назад, до того, как в их жизнь вмешался Темный Лорд. Гарри был почти что полной копией своего отца, за исключением глаз, которые, однозначно, унаследовал от матери. С непривычки было жутко забавно видеть их на женском лице; Драко мгновенно сочинил дразнилку про то, что у Поттера девчоночьи ресницы... И тут же подумал, что озвучить ее уже не будет шанса. 

Удивительно, но от этой мысли не стало грустно. Призрачные фигуры источали тепло и радость, как стократно усиленные Патронусы — а может, Гарри просто был настолько рад их видеть, что Драко передавалось его чувство. Ему стало безумно неловко: это все были люди, близкие Гарри, и он не понимал, почему их призраки показались и ему тоже. Он выбрался из-под плаща-невидимки и отступил на несколько футов, стараясь не слушать, о чем они говорят; даже за пределами описанного ими круга горечь и отчаяние, вызываемые дементорами, его не трогали. 

— ...а они вас не увидят? Драко вас видит, — сказал Гарри через минуту. Драко не мог проигнорировать упоминание собственного имени и сделал шаг вперед. 

— Драко... Малфой? — протянул Сириус, поворачиваясь к нему. Драко снова покраснел. Он часто слышал в детстве, что мужчины Блэк славились едва ли не большей красотой, чем женщины, и ему было, с одной стороны, приятно слышать такое, а с другой — обидно за маму, которую он считал потрясающе красивой. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он нас видел, — объяснила миссис Поттер. — Мы — часть тебя; ты выбрал поделиться с ним этой частью. 

Драко покраснел еще сильнее. Гарри выбрал... Гарри выбрал поделиться с ним _таким_?..

— Не скажу, что одобряю твой вкус, Гарри, — усмехнулся Сириус, — но вынужден признать: в смелости парню не откажешь. 

— Это хорошо, что он с тобой, Гарри, — сказал профессор Люпин. — Хорошо, что ваше сотрудничество привело к близости и дружбе. Я не был уверен, что это такая уж блестящая идея, когда заходил к вам у Билла и Флер, но...

Драко не мог больше это терпеть. 

— Перестаньте, — выпалил он, подходя поближе. — Перестаньте говорить, какой я смелый и как вы все рады, что мы с Поттером друзья. Вы ничего обо мне не знаете, вы... 

Сириус задорно расхохотался и пихнул отца Поттера локтем в бок. Тот задумчиво хмыкнул, но потом тоже усмехнулся и пожал плечами, обращаясь к сыну:

— Если ты позволил ему видеть нас, значит, ты хочешь защитить его. Значит, он нужен тебе, как и мы. Это только твой выбор. Мы в любом случае останемся с тобой до конца.

Драко хотел сказать им всем еще несколько не слишком ласковых слов, но Гарри схватил его за плечо и втащил обратно под плащ-невидимку.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, Малфой. Спасибо, — тихо сказал он. 

У Драко не осталось возражений. Он, недобро покосившись на ухмыляющегося Сириуса, снова взял Гарри под локоть и подумал: наверное, они считают, что я веду его к Лорду, как скотину на убой, и не преминут поделиться своими наблюдениями. Но никто, включая Гарри, не проронил ни слова. Драко затушил палочку.

Они прошли сквозь ряды дементоров, как нож сквозь масло. В голову пришла шальная мысль: а вдруг эти четверо смогут спасти Гарри и от Авады тоже? Вдруг они послужат ему щитом, вдруг именно это задумывал Дамблдор — ведь это он оставил Гарри снитч с этим странным камнем внутри!

В груди затеплилась робкая надежда, и Драко покрепче сжал руку Гарри. Тот проигнорировал движение: он смотрел только вперед, не пытался больше заговорить с призрачными спутниками. Драко почувствовал себя одним из них: оживленным мертвецом, бестелесной душой, призванной сопровождать приговоренного на эшафот.

На глазах снова выступили слезы, но Драко поборол их: миссис Поттер перехватила его взгляд, едва заметно кивнула и улыбнулась уголками губ. Будь смел, — будто бы говорила она; будь смел не для себя, а для него. Ты ему нужен, как нужен каждый из нас, но ты можешь сделать гораздо больше, чем мы все, вместе взятые. Ты еще жив.

Из-за кустов раздался шорох. Гарри замер; Драко замер вместе с ним, и Люпин, и Сириус, и мистер и миссис Поттер замерли тоже.

— Там кто-то есть, — послышался хриплый шепот. — Он может быть под плащом...

Среди кустов промелькнули две фигуры. Когда они приблизились, Драко узнал Яксли и Долохова — они старательно вглядывались в темноту, но, судя по всему, ничего подозрительного не видели. Сердце забилось чаще, и Драко все силы направил на то, чтобы не пошевелить случайно рукой или ногой. Наконец патрульные пришли к выводу, что в лесу водится полным-полно тварей, да и Хагрид мог расплодить всякую нечисть; Долохов посмотрел на карманные часы и сказал:

— Час почти прошел. Лорд будет недоволен. Он был уверен, что Поттер появится...

— Нам лучше вернуться, — поморщился Яксли. — Выяснить, каков дальнейший план.

Они развернулись и зашагали вглубь леса. Гарри и Драко последовали за ними, и через несколько минут впереди забрезжил просвет.

Гарри вдруг остановился.

— Что... — начал Драко. Он надеялся, что они выйдут на поляну под прикрытием плаща и смогут предпринять попытку уничтожить Нагини — кто знает, когда ему, Уизли или Грейнджер выпадет еще один шанс подобраться так близко к змее. Но у Гарри, судя по всему, были другие планы.

— Направь на меня палочку, — сказал он, снимая плащ и запихивая его поглубже в карман мантии. Увидев, что Драко и не думает слушаться, он вздохнул и пояснил: — Ты был прав. Это хороший план — сделать вид, что ты меня привел насильно. Держи... — он протянул Драко его палочку. — Это не считается, если я сам запланировал это... Если ты не разоружил меня...

Драко хотел спросить, почему это важно, почему, к слову, Гарри не мог позволить ему разоружить себя во время их недо-дуэлей в коттедже Билла и Флер, но сейчас на это уже не оставалось времени. Он взял палочку, которой не пользовался больше месяца; она была теплой, родной, живой, как будто никогда и не покидала его руки. Но вместе с тем на него снизошла холодная, пугающая реальность ситуации: Гарри возвращал ему палочку, потому что ему больше не было в ней надобности. Он не собирался даже сопротивляться!

— Поттер, — угрожающе начал Драко. Гарри только улыбнулся.

— Так надо, понимаешь? Просто поверь мне на слово один-единственный раз. Пожалуйста.

Драко не мог смотреть ему в глаза. Ему резко расхотелось быть смелым. Ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь, черт, ему хотелось попрощаться, хотя Гарри прямым текстом сказал, что не хочет прощаться ни с кем. У Гарри выбора не было, а вот Драко свой выбор сделал; теперь он должен был быть сильным, должен был пройти этот путь до конца. 

— Так и быть, Поттер, — протянул он, старясь придать тону полузабытого презрения и язвительности, но голос предательски дрожал. Он решительно направил на Гарри две палочки. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что если я буду играть роль, я буду...

— Играть ее на полную, — снова улыбнулся Гарри. — Я на это и рассчитываю.

Драко почти поддался невыносимому желанию прижать его к ближайшему дереву и поцеловать глупую, неуместную улыбку. Призрачный профессор Люпин тактично кашлянул. Драко залился краской и бросил на него злобный взгляд: они что, еще и мысли читают?

— Что-нибудь еще, Поттер? — холодно осведомился он. 

Гарри на секунду задумался, но потом решительно покачал головой.

— Нет. Ты все знаешь. Рон и Гермиона все знают. Джинни... — он болезненно скривил губы, — она тоже знает, я думаю. Она поймет.

Драко кивнул, сглотнул комок в горле и коротко махнул рукой: Гарри развернулся к нему спиной, поднял руки вверх. Драко ткнул палочками ему между лопаток и едва удержался от соблазна связать его и левитировать обратно в замок — Гарри с усилием расправил плечи и пошел вперед, на отблески костра. 

Первым, кого Драко увидел, когда они вышли на поляну, был отец. Он лежал под кустом, худой и жалкий, даже не связанный. Мама стояла в двух футах от него, гордо вскинув голову, и не смотрела вниз: женщины семьи Блэк никогда не проявляли эмоций в критических ситуациях; Драко часто жалел, что в этом отношении он пошел в деда и отца. 

Лорд стоял в окружении всех своих слуг, склонив голову задумчиво и поглаживая длинную, незнакомую палочку. Драко смутно вспомнил, как в первые дни в коттедже Билла и Флер подслушал обрывок разговора Святой Троицы: они упоминали какую-то палочку, которую искал — и, видимо, нашел — Темный Лорд. Драко не хотелось думать о том, что эта палочка какая-то особенная, что она способна на большее, чем прочие, но у него в голове сама собой начала складываться определенная картина происходящего. 

Гарри всеми силами избегал разоружения в дуэли... Лорд месяцами пытал Олливандера... На полу в спальне Грейнджер и Лавгуд были разбросаны книги, посвященные мастерству создания палочек... Отчаянно не хватало информации, но что-то подсказывало Драко: Гарри не просто так принял решение выйти к Лорду безоружным. Оставалось надеяться, что Лорд не применит Легилименцию, будет слишком занят появлением своего главного противника, чтобы отвлекаться на допрос выпавших из фавора слуг...

Драко едва не завыл от обиды: из-за плеча Лорда показалась змея Нагини, окруженная затейливым защитным полем, сквозь которое явно невозможно было пробиться с одного удара — любой, кто попытался бы, немедленно был бы сражен тремя дюжинами проклятий. Интересно, Гарри об этом знал? Уж наверное, учитывая, что он мог в любой момент проникнуть к Лорду в голову и подсмотреть, чем тот занимается. Мог бы сразу сказать, урод четырехглазый.

— По-прежнему никаких следов Поттера, мой Лорд, — доложил Долохов. 

Красные глаза вспыхнули, но гладкое лицо не выдало эмоций.

— Мой Лорд, позвольте мне... — прошептала тетя Белла. Она сидела ближе всех к Лорду и, хотя явно уже не пользовалась таким расположением, как раньше, пострадала за свои промахи куда меньше родителей. Видимо, ей удалось скрыть тот факт, что целую семью предателей увели прямо из-под ее носа. 

Лорд поднял руку, жестом заставляя тетю замолчать; Драко испытал страннейшее дежа вю: Гарри делал так, когда ему особенно сильно хотелось заткнуть его, хотя обычно предпочитал использовать взгляды-приказы.

— Я был уверен, что он придет. Похоже, я ошибался.

Приспешники Лорда выглядели такими же испуганными, как Драко себя чувствовал. Соберись, приказал он себе строго. Соберись и настройся. Представь, что ты просто разыгрываешь какую-нибудь сценку для Панси и ребят. Ну, давай же, чего ждешь!

— Мой Лорд! — громко и отчетливо, сам себя удивляя твердостью тона, объявил Драко. Он выступил из-за высокого куста, подталкивая Гарри перед собой. — Я привел его! Я привел Гарри Поттера!

На долю секунды его охватила паника: надо было хотя бы связать Гарри руки, Вольдеморт ни за что не поверит, что Драко удалось привести его сюда без сопротивления! И Гарри, кажется, пришла в голову та же мысль: стоило им войти в круг Пожирателей, он резко развернулся, вытянул руку, будто пытаясь выхватить палочки — а потом быстрым движением сбросил Воскрешающий камень Драко в карман.

— _Инкарцеро_! — воскликнул Драко, прежде чем кто-либо еще успел среагировать. Веревки-жгуты, как он и хотел, связали Гарри только запястья — Драко даже не знал, что это заклинание можно использовать прицельно. Может быть, это связано с палочкой? Палочка Драко служила Гарри достаточно долго, слушалась его во всем, наверняка она проявляет определенную... верность по отношению к нему? Как и ее владелец...

— Мой Лорд, — повторил Драко, с выражением искреннего презрения толкая Гарри в спину: тот, не удержав равновесия, упал на колени. Некоторые Пожиратели засмеялись; Драко старательно не смотрел на маму: знал, что неизбежно выдаст себя, если встретится с ней взглядом. Он опустился на одно колено и склонил почтительно голову. — Вы приказали поймать его, мой Лорд. Я его поймал.

Он не услышал приближения Вольдеморта, но почувствовал его — по траве будто пробежал холодный ветер. Однако одновременно с этим он почувствовал кое-что еще: призрачные фигуры родителей Гарри, Сириуса и Люпина подплыли к нему и встали по обе стороны, как стражи, как верные телохранители. 

Тонкие, ледяные белые пальцы приподняли его лицо за подбородок. Драко, не в силах побороть отвращение, вздрогнул; Вольдеморт сдавил пальцы сильнее и сделал то, чего Драко больше всего боялся: красные глаза впились в него пронзающим взглядом, выпад Легилименции сметал на своем пути все препятствия. Казалось, в его мысли вонзили острый, изогнутый кинжал.

Драко старался сопротивляться, скрыть хотя бы часть воспоминаний, хотя бы самое важное, но это было совершенно бесполезно. За несколько секунд он заново пережил все, что случилось с ним с тех пор, как он по чистейшей случайности уцепился за штанину Гарри Поттера: аппарация, похороны психованного домовика, страх, осторожность, первый разговор о палочках... Каждое действие, каждую эмоцию вырывали с корнем и пристально изучали.

Наконец Вольдеморт отпустил его и сделал шаг назад. Драко ожидал Круциатуса, Авады, чего угодно; он хотел опустить голову, зажмуриться, отшатнуться, но не мог — всевидящие глаза по-прежнему не отпускали хватку... И тут Вольдеморт улыбнулся. Коротко, едва шевеля губами, но вполне искренне — тетя Белла с радостью отрезала бы себе руки и ноги за столь откровенное проявление благосклонности.

— Ты выгодно отличаешься от своего отца, юный Драко, — почти ласково произнес он. — Люциус никогда не понимал, что смелость — не исключительно гриффиндорская черта. Похвально, молодой человек, похвально.

Драко во все глаза смотрел в змеиное лицо. Но... Но разве... Но как?.. Или он издевается? Растягивает удовольствие, мучает его, маму, отца?

Вдруг он почувствовал легкое-легкое, как взмах крыла снитча, прикосновение к плечу. Он не посмел оглянуться, чтобы посмотреть, кто из призрачных фигур дотронулся до него, но это было не важно: они защитили его разум, как десять минут назад защитили их с Гарри души от дементоров; они показали Вольдеморту все, что тот хотел видеть.

Помимо прочего, мягкая серебристая ладонь помогла унять дрожь и пульсирующую боль в висках. Драко склонился в низком, почтительном поклоне. 

— Благодарю вас, мой Лорд.

— Нарцисса! Почему же ты сразу не сказала, что твой сын решил взять пример с моего самого верного слуги, ныне покойного Северуса Снейпа? Я бы приказал обойтись с Люциусом не так жестоко... Впрочем, я понимаю. Ты не хотела отбирать у сына его славу и преуменьшать его заслуги. Ты хорошая мать. 

Драко рискнул посмотреть на маму. Она была ужасно бледна, белее Вольдеморта, и все же она справилась с собой:

— Это — величайшая похвала, мой Лорд.

Вольдеморт благосклонно кивнул и обвел взглядом притихших Пожирателей Смерти:

— Драко Малфой приложил все усилия, чтобы подобраться как можно ближе к Гарри Поттеру и завоевать его доверие. Воистину дерзкий и смелый поступок. Если б хоть часть из вас проявляла такое же рвение... Браво, Драко. Когда я закончу с Хогвартсом, ты получишь назад свою Метку: на этот раз ты ее полностью заслужил.

Драко очень хотел бы знать, что именно Вольдеморт увидел в его голове. Хотя бы сориентироваться, насколько велики его... «заслуги». Возможно, он не позволил Гарри уничтожить чашу? Помешал найти Диадему Рейвенкло? Что могло быть круче, чем спасение осколка души?

— Рад служить вам, мой Лорд, — подобострастно, стараясь копировать тон отца, сказал он.

Вольдеморт подошел к Гарри и, видимо, в его лице что-то изменилось, потому что все Пожиратели, как один, повскакивали на ноги. Драко услышал победный рев великанов, расположившихся глубже в лесу — и среди них прорезался жалкий вой, долгий и протяжный:

— ГАРРИ! НЕТ! НЕЕЕТ!

— Молчать! — мелькнула вспышка заклинания, и вой стих. Драко потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сопоставить: голос принадлежал Хагриду. Мерлин, как же Гарри, наверное, сложно просто сидеть на месте!

— Встань, Драко, мой верный юный друг, — предложил Вольдеморт, и Драко послушно встал. — Я хочу, чтобы ты видел это. Твоя первая награда.

Драко встретился взглядом с тетей Беллой — та едва не лопалась от зависти и гордости одновременно. Вольдеморт коротким движением палочки поднял Гарри на ноги и отменил связывающее заклинание. Гарри смотрел ему прямо в глаза, не моргая, не сдаваясь. 

Он был так красив сейчас, Гарри Поттер; воплощение смелости, мужества, уверенности и контроля над судьбой. Драко моргнул, но в глазах было сухо. Гарри не хотел ни с кем прощаться. 

— Я искренне верил, что ты придешь ко мне сам, — задумчиво сказал Вольдеморт. — Что ж. Это твой выбор. _Авада Кедавра_.

Ярчайшая зеленая вспышка перекрыла собой весь остальной свет; Драко невольно зажмурился, а когда снова открыл глаза, увидел, что Темный Лорд упал на колени над безжизненным телом Гарри. Его красные глаза были закрыты, он, казалось, вообще не дышал, а потом он даже пошатнулся, но все-таки каким-то образом не завалился на бок и не выронил из белых пальцев палочку.

— Мой Лорд!.. — с отчаянным выкриком бросилась к нему тетя Белла. 

Драко не мог отвести глаз от тела Гарри. Ему стало ужасно, пронзительно, невыносимо больно, и он понял, что призрачные фигуры, призванные Воскрешающим камнем, исчезли. Значит, Гарри действительно...

Он сжал зубы до скрежета. Ноги подгибались, желудок превратился в кусок льда, руки неконтролируемо затряслись. Нет. Нет, нельзя терять контроль! Он был к этому готов. Он провожал Гарри сюда именно с этой целью. И у него оставалась еще одна, последняя цель. Ему нельзя было выдать себя сейчас. Нельзя. Нельзя.

Вольдеморт все еще не пришел в себя. Тетя Белла, безудержно рыдая, сидела рядом с ним и звала его таким нежным голосом, что Драко затошнило. Но сквозь горечь и головокружение пробивалась надежда: если Вольдеморту плохо, скорее всего, план Гарри сработал! Кусок души, заложенный него, уничтожен! А значит, оставалась только змея, ну и сам Том Риддл, и это было сложно, но не невыполнимо, особенно для мага, которого Темный Лорд оценил так высоко...

Драко расправил плечи. Он располагал всеми средствами для достижения цели. Гарри оставил ему все, решил все за него. Нужно было лишь дождаться подходящего момента.

— М-мой Ло-орд, — продолжала причитать тетя. 

— Хватит, — проговорил Вольдеморт. Немедленно все перешептывания и шорохи вокруг стихли. Долохов, Яксли, МакНейр и мистер Крэбб отступили на несколько шагов. 

— М-мой Лорд, п-позвольте...

— Я не нуждаюсь в помощи, — холодно оборвал Вольдеморт. — Мальчишка. Он мертв?

Все взгляды переметнулись на Гарри. Конечно, он мертв! — хотел заорать Драко. Он мертв, МЕРТВ, а вы — такие трусы, что боитесь подойти даже к его мертвому телу!.. 

Их страх, почти осязаемый, наполнил его горько-сладким злорадством. Он понимал, почему они боятся. Он тоже это чувствовал — как будто в воздухе повисла какая-то новая, невидимая глазу магия. 

Возможно, они никогда искренне не верили, что Гарри смертен — и сейчас боялись его жизни больше, чем когда он, собственно, был жив. Его жизнь и его смерть значили для всех так много: Драко знал по себе. Он, как и большинство его ровесников, вырос на рассказах о том, как Гарри Поттер, будучи еще совсем младенцем, уничтожил величайшего Темного мага своего времени. Гарри Поттер не мог просто взять и умереть! Драко сам, до тех пор, пока не познакомился с Поттером лично, был уверен, что мальчишка каким-то образом победил смерть, как изобретатель Философского камня.

— Драко Малфой, — вдруг позвал его жесткий приказ, и Драко, следуя воле Лорда, как Империусу, поднял взгляд. — Ты привел его ко мне. Ты сделал больше для моей победы, чем кто-либо из присутствующих. Проверь, действительно ли Гарри Поттер мертв.

Драко едва не сорвался. Почему он сам не может проверить?! Он ведь убил его прицельной, точной Авадой! Что такого страшного в том, чтобы наклониться над телом и прислушаться к дыханию, проверить пульс?! Драко не хотел получать подтверждение очевидному, он боялся, что и без того хрупкий образ полетит к чертям, если он приблизится хотя бы на дюйм. А ему необходимо было оставаться холодным и бесстрастным, как мама, как Блейз, как тот Драко Малфой, каким он хотел быть в шестнадцать...

— Да, мой Лорд, с удовольствием.

Он знал, что теперь все смотрят только на него, и сложил губы в самодовольную усмешку, которую месяцами отрабатывал перед зеркалом еще в одиннадцать лет. Он тренировался ради стычек с Поттером: это даже красиво, пожалуй — использовать это выражение лица в самой последней их стычке.

Он опустился на корточки над телом Гарри, специально устраиваясь так, чтобы повернуться к Вольдеморту спиной. Он знал: никакая мышечная память и сила воли не помогут ему в ту секунду, что он коснется неподвижной груди. Он скользнул дрожащей рукой под смятую мантию и едва успел подумать, что Авада теоретически должна немедленно охлаждать тело убитого, как почувствовал под ладонью удар. 

Губы Гарри беззвучно, едва шевелясь, сформировали его имя. Драко, делая вид, что прислушивается к наличию дыхания, прижался ухом к его рту и услышал: 

— Драко. Ни слова. И дай мне палочку. 

Он каким-то образом умудрился незаметно засунуть палочку во внутренний карман мантии, к плащу-невидимке; сердце стучало бешено, кровь билась в висках, он был уверен, что вот-вот потеряет сознание от шока, но руки сами собой выполняли необходимые действия, будто подгоняемые призрачной ладонью на плече: он еще раз ощупал грудь, проверил пульс (Мерлин, как же это, оказывается, приятно — чувствовать пальцами биение чьего-то сердца!), сдвинул очки и заглянул под веко. 

— Гарри Поттер мертв, — громко объявил он, выпрямляясь. Он не знал, откуда у него взялись силы говорить и стоять. Казалось, он целую вечность провел над Гарри, но, судя по всему, прошло не больше минуты, и никто не заподозрил обман, потому что лес вокруг взорвался победными выкриками. 

Громче всех звучал голос Лорда Вольдеморта:

— Мертв! Сражен моей рукой! Видите? Гарри Поттер мертв, и теперь ни одно живое существо не может угрожать мне! Смотрите! _Круцио_!

Драко с ужасом смотрел, как проклятье подбрасывает Гарри в воздух. Он ждал, что Гарри закричит, он слишком хорошо знал, что такое Круциатус — никакая смелость и никакое терпение в мире не могли облегчить эту боль или помочь сдержать крики. Однако Гарри ничем не отличался от трупа: его швыряло вверх-вниз, из стороны в сторону, как куклу. В какой-то момент с него слетели очки, и первым побуждением Драко было подбежать и поднять их, но он был уже слишком далеко: празднующие победу Пожиратели Смерти оттеснили его от центра поляны. 

— Драко, — услышал он резкий мамин шепот, и в следующую секунду мама уже обнимала его; Драко ненадолго забылся в ее руках, и чудом поддерживаемый контроль дрогнул. Хотелось рассказать ей все, от начала до конца, заорать ей в лицо, что Гарри жив, Мерлин и Моргана, ЖИВ! — но он мог позволить себе только поцеловать ее в лоб и уверить десять раз подряд, что он в порядке.

Сдержаться помогла мысль об отце. За все это время он так и не открыл глаз и не подал голос, даже, кажется, не шевельнулся; Драко боялся, что он мог провалиться в кому, а это значило, что урон, нанесенный Круциатусом, необратим. 

— Мама, пожалуйста, аппарируй отца домой, — взмолился он. — Пожалуйста. Если что, я скажу Лорду, что попросил вас уйти; он не будет сердиться, он обещал наградить меня...

— У меня отобрали палочку, Драко, — напомнила мама. Видно было, что ей совершенно не хотелось уходить. Как будто она... как будто она уже смирилась с тем, что отцу не поможешь. 

Драко грязно выругался. Он не мог позволить себе отдать маме палочку тети.

— Тогда оставайся здесь, с ним! Я вернусь за вами.

— Я никуда тебя на этот раз не отпущу!

— Ладно. Но пообещай мне, поклянись, что не бросишь отца!

Мама поняла, что он не отступится.

— Хорошо, я... Я украду у кого-нибудь палочку. Я его не брошу. Но Драко...

Их спор прервал приказ Риддла.

— В замок! — скомандовал он звонко. Драко никогда не слышал такой искренней радости в его голосе — он звучал почти приятно. 

Впрочем, Драко сейчас ничто не могло, наверное, расстроить по-настоящему, даже страх за отца: Гарри был жив. Гарри, вопреки всему, выжил, и теперь Драко мог сказать ему все, что хотел сказать, мог дразнить его за девчоночьи ресницы, и...

Самообладание снова едва не рассыпалось. Хотелось смеяться, танцевать, подпрыгивать на месте и летать: Гарри жив, Гарри жив, Гарри жив!

Риддл — теперь, когда Гарри не умер, Драко не собирался даже мысленно называть его «Лордом» или «Вольдемортом» — заставил Хагрида нести тело Гарри. Несчастный полувеликан рыдал навзрыд, но Драко, хотя и не презирал его в этот момент, отказывался его жалеть: в конце концов, ему осталось погрустить совсем недолго, ведь Гарри жив...

Ему следовало оставаться поблизости от Гарри, чтобы начать действовать по первому его сигналу, но толпа экзальтированных Пожирателей все сгущалась. Он просто пошел вперед, слушая выкрики и хохот, и спустя минуту перестал сдерживаться — захохотал вместе со всеми, громко и счастливо и злорадно: они не знают, они понятия не имеют, кто на самом деле победил!

Ему надоело играть в хорошего мальчика, вдруг понял он: ему хотелось издеваться над теми, кто был тупее него, знал меньше него, гадко дразнить тех, кто искренне считал, что теперь их жизнь превратится в чистокровную утопию. Он радовался даже за грязнокровок, которые — под чутким руководством Грейнджер, стопроцентно — скоро вернут себе палочки; все эти жалкие твари, с таким подобострастием восхваляющие Риддла, получат от них по полной. 

Наконец они вышли к замку, и Драко невольно подобрался. Риддл снова наложил усиливающее голос заклинание и выдвинул защитникам Хогвартса очередной ультиматум. 

Драко словно наблюдал за собой со стороны, как будто Гарри (живой! живой Гарри!) незаметно дотянулся до него Империусом: ему дышалось легко, не было в жизни никаких забот, кроме танцев и полета за снитчем. Он медленно, но верно продвигался сквозь толпу, и толпа расступалась перед ним: он был для них героем, он привел Гарри Поттера к Лорду, долгожданная чистокровная утопия была его, Драко Малфоя, заслугой... И он четче, чем когда-либо, понимал, что никогда, как бы ни старался, не смог бы добиться того же положения в их рядах, если бы не перешел на сторону Гарри.

Он опять засмеялся; его смех приняли за восторг победы и подхватили со всех сторон. Драко осторожно приблизился к Риддлу, который скомандовал своей армии остановиться и встал во главе. 

Риддл ожидал появления тех, кого уже не считал соперниками, поглаживал освобожденную из защитной клетки змею — и понятия не имел, что им обоим осталось жить совсем недолго.

— НЕТ! — крик был преисполнен такого отчаяния, что Драко на секунду даже забыл, что на самом деле все хорошо. Он не представлял, что профессор МакГонагалл способна издать такой звук. 

Он сжал покрепче палочку тети и продолжил пробираться вперед. Все новые и новые голоса разлетались по ночному двору — стоны боли, отчаяния, неверия, злости; от Риддла и Гарри, лежащего у его ног, его отделяло два ряда Пожирателей... Один...

Риддл раз за разом заставлял друзей Гарри замолчать, но ни одно заклинание не удерживалось надолго. Драко это не удивляло. Такими же жалкими ему виделись попытки Риддла очернить Гарри. Впервые в жизни он не понимал, чего Темный Лорд хочет добиться; было совершенно очевидно, что ни угрозы, ни посулы, ни издевательства не действуют на объединенную скорбью толпу. Драко чувствовал, что Гарри точно так же, как ему самому, хочется выкрикнуть в ответ, дать им всем знать, что все будет в порядке... Кто бы мог подумать, что Поттер окажется таким способным актером! Наверное, некоторые навыки люди обретают только после смерти. Ха.

— Драко Малфой! — заметил его Риддл, и последний круг Пожирателей распался, открывая путь герою. Драко отыскал в толпе напротив обескураженную, заплаканную Гермиону и подмигнул ей, прежде чем склониться в почтительном поклоне — некоторые заметили его жест и издевательски захохотали. Тупые, тупые твари.

— Мой Лорд?

— Как видишь, эти глупцы не хотят смириться с тем, что их трусливый герой распрощался с жизнью.

— Очень недальновидно с их стороны, мой Лорд.

— Ты сослужил мне сегодня великую службу, и я намереваюсь вознаградить тебя.

Драко позволил себе поднять глаза: он хотел удостовериться, что Гермиона поняла его сигнал.

— Ваше внимание — высшая награда для меня, мой Лорд.

Риддл проигнорировал лесть. Нетипично. Видно было, что его гораздо сильнее задела реакция союзников Гарри, чем он хотел показать.

— Я позволю тебе выбрать любого человека из этой толпы глупцов, и ты продемонстрируешь всем присутствующим, что это такое — быть верным Лорду Вольдеморту...

— Лживый ублюдок! — заорала Гермиона; Драко готов был ее расцеловать. — Ты — мерзкая слизеринская тварь, Малфой! Мы верили тебе! Гарри верил тебе!

Риддл сладко улыбнулся.

— Так, так... Кто это у нас тут? — он шевельнул палочкой, и Гермиона почти бегом пересекла лужайку и замерла в трех футах от них. Она не успела достать палочку, но сжимала в руке свою верную бисерную сумку. 

— Грязнокровка Грейнджер, — протянул Драко, с удовольствием отмечая, что все Орденцы, как один, уставились на него с ненавистью. — Лучшая подруга Поттера, мой Лорд, и отвратительнейшая всезнайка. Я давно мечтал сделать с ней кое-что... Позволите?

Риддл благосклонно кивнул. Он смотрел на Драко, как строгий учитель — на любимого ученика. Драко очень, очень хотел узнать, что же такого он увидел в его мыслях.

Драко направил на Гермиону палочку тети и лениво пробормотал: 

— _Империо_!

Гермиона открыла сумку. Несколько секунд она просто смотрела внутрь, а потом перевернула ее у себя над головой, и на землю градом посыпались книги. Некоторые особенно тяжелые тома били ее по затылку. Все Пожиратели, как один, заулюлюкали — и тут среди книг мелькнул рубиновый эфес меча.

Нагини сползла с плеч Риддла в предвкушении ужина.

— _Фините_ , — пробормотал Драко; его голос утонул в издевательском гоготе.

Гермиона подхватила меч Гриффиндора и чудесным, немыслимым выпадом рассекла Нагини по всей длине. Она дернула меч вверх; змея, расплескивая повсюду густую черную кровь, отлетела далеко в сторону. 

Вольдеморт издал дикий, долгий, потусторонний крик — и во дворе воцарился хаос.

Рон Уизли и Невилл Лонгботтом одновременно выбежали в центр лужайки и выстрелили проклятьями в Риддла; Драко прыгнул, сбивая Гермиону с ног, и они кубарем откатились к Гарри, который, как Драко и надеялся, воспользовался моментом, чтобы достать из кармана плащ-невидимку. Риддл неизбежно заметил бы их — плаща на троих катастрофически не хватало, но тут откуда-то со стороны леса раздался рев великана: братец Хагрида мчался к ним на полной скорости, разбрасывая все на своем пути. А потом Драко понял, что Гарри выставил щит, и Риддл при всем желании не смог бы отомстить Гермионе. 

— Нам нужно пробиться к замку! — крикнул Гарри ему в ухо. — Я не могу драться с ним в такой толпе!

— Гарри, ты жив!.. — ревела Гермиона.

— Нас сейчас раздавят! — взвыл Драко, хватая их обоих под руки. Они побежали прочь с поля боя, бросаясь заклятьями во всех Пожирателей, которые попадались под руку. Драко надеялся, что мама благополучно отвоевала палочку и аппарировала с отцом домой, пользуясь тем, что защита Хогвартса подорвана; у него не было никакой возможности удостовериться в безопасности родителей. 

За спиной звенела тетива и стучали копыта — в бой вступили кентавры; впереди кричали люди и визжали домовые эльфы, которых вел за собой — вот это сюрприз! — Кричер: видимо, его отыскали среди раненых и напоили Костеростом, а ускоренная эльфийская регенерация позаботилась об остальном. 

Драко, устав от постоянно спадающего плаща, выпрыгнул из-под него, влетел по ступеням в холл замка: там, у дверей в Большой зал, Риддл уже направил палочку в спину Луне, и Драко бросился в него отчаянным _Протего_. К счастью, ему удалось остаться незамеченным: повсюду гремели дуэли, сверкали проклятья и щиты. 

Он постарался сделать то, о чем просил Гарри: расчистить для него место вокруг Риддла. Это оказалось не так-то просто, но через несколько минут к нему присоединились Рон и Гермиона, а потом — Луна, Лонгботтом, Томас и Джинни Уизли. Впрочем, скоро им пришлось разделиться — внимание Гермионы, Луны и Джинни отвлекла тетя Белла; Драко не знал, чьей палочкой она дерется, но, судя по скорости и эффективности проклятий, тетя заполучила ее силой. Он хотел было вмешаться — вдруг она поколебалась бы, увидев его, и этой секунды хватило бы, чтобы разоружить ее? — но тут возле дальней стены, среди сбившихся в кучки раненых, мелькнули длинные белые волосы, и он бросился через весь зал к родителям. Какого дьявола они все еще здесь?!

— Драко! — мама уронила сворованную палочку на колени отцу и вцепилась в него, как гигантский кальмар. — Ты жив!

— Конечно, я жив, Гарри ведь жив, — бездумно ответил Драко, пытаясь выпутаться из ее объятий. — Почему ты не...

— НЕ ТРОНЬ МОЮ ДОЧЬ, СУКА!

Драко резко развернулся, с ужасом ожидая увидеть труп Джинни, но оказалось, что Молли Уизли просто оттеснила девчонок и приняла дуэль на себя. От сердца отлегло: если бы Гарри после всего, что случилось, потерял свою девушку...

На возвышении, где обычно располагался учительский стол, Риддл дрался с МакГонагалл, Слагхорном и Шеклболтом. Все прочие дуэли были окончены. Гарри, наверное, стоял где-то рядом — скрывался под плащом, дожидаясь подходящего момента... Драко оглядывал зал, бессмысленно пытаясь увидеть невидимое, и вдруг мама истошно закричала: 

— НЕТ! БЕЛЛА!

Драко замер. Беллатрикс Лестранж, сраженная убийственным проклятьем, упала спиной на пол. 

Он не знал, расстроила ли его смерть тети, но и радоваться не мог. Впервые с тех пор, как он понял, что Гарри жив, его восторг приглушился — будто набросили мантию на клетку с совой. Мама... Тетя... Семья...

— _Протего_! — закричал Гарри, и Драко инстинктивно повернулся на его голос. 

Гарри наконец сбросил свой верный плащ и вышел навстречу Лорду Вольдеморту с палочкой Драко в руке. 

По всему телу пробежала теплая волна, смывающая замешательство и зачатки грусти: он будто был продолжением этой палочки, и это его Гарри сжимал сильными, цепкими пальцами ловца. 

— Он жив! Гарри! ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР! Он жив! — прокатились вдоль стен крики — и тут же стихли. Гарри и Вольдеморт смотрели друг на друга в упор. 

Драко знал, чем все закончится, и с нетерпением этого ждал, но все, о чем он мог думать в этот момент — глаза Гарри, которые вновь горели живым, ярким, пронзительным огнем.

— Не вмешивайтесь, — сказал Гарри. В мертвой тишине его слова эхом раскатились по залу: так же сильно и веско звучал его Империус в подземном тоннеле Гринготтса. — Это — только моя битва.

*** * *  
11  
* * ***

Гарри Поттер победил величайшего Темного мага современности обыкновенным разоружающим заклинанием. Ну, разумеется.

Драко очень хотел бы удивиться или язвительно рассмеяться, но он, кажется, с самого начала подозревал, что Непростительные проклятья Поттеру не понадобятся. Даже когда учил его Империусу. 

Грейнджер, Уизли, Лавгуд, Лонгботтом и прочие, прочие — десятки людей — помчались обнимать победителя. Драко не сдвинулся с места: он просто улыбался. Зачем спешить? Времени теперь полным-полно.

Сотни восхищенных взглядов больше не вызывали отвращения или презрения, а главное — кажется, впервые с тех пор, как он познакомился с Гарри Поттером — Драко не испытывал к нему зависти. 

Он отвел Гарри на верную смерть; могло бы показаться, что это гораздо проще, чем идти на смерть самому, но Драко мелочно и эгоистично считал, что он сделал даже больше, чем Гарри. Гарри стольких родных потерял в войне, а Драко потерял лишь нескольких, но Гарри никогда не приходилось вот так, без дуэли и драки, передавать близкого человека в лапы убийцы. Все его друзья и родственники сами выбрали рисковать за него жизнью, и Гарри, как бы ни хотел защитить их, понимал их, потому что сам поступил бы на их месте точно так же. Если бы ему вдруг сказали, что он должен за руку отвести Рона Уизли или Гермиону Грейнджер к палачу, никакая смелость не заставила бы его это сделать... Как Драко никогда не смог бы пожертвовать собой ради спасения всех остальных. 

Он улыбнулся еще шире, глядя на толпу, собравшуюся вокруг Гарри. Они были равны в те полчаса на пути в Запретный лес, они были нужны друг другу, и Драко был в достаточно великодушном расположении духа, чтобы до поры, до времени оставаться в стороне. Рон Уизли или кто-то из Ордена Феникса, возможно, обвинил бы его в ужасном, отвратительном эгоцентризме — и был бы в корне неправ. Если бы Драко действительно думал только о себе и своих заслугах, он бы встал, пробился сквозь ряды обожателей и занял свое законное место рядом с Гарри... Но ему не нужна была слава. В самом деле, искренне — не нужна. Наверное, только истинный слизеринец понял бы, насколько неэгоистично поступал сейчас Драко.

Луч рассветного солнца ударил в окно, ослепил, обескуражил. Драко совершенно потерял счет времени: он наблюдал за Гарри, обнимал маму, помогал ей колдовать над отцом, который наконец-то — Мерлин, спасибо, спасибо — пришел в сознание. А потом его взгляд упал на двери Большого зала, и он едва не разлил укрепляющее зелье: там стоял сонный, растерянный, слегка пошатывающийся Грегори Гойл.

— О, привет, Драко, — пробормотал тот, когда Драко подбежал к нему. — Я уснул... Битва закончилась?

Драко неудержимо расхохотался. Никто не обратил на него внимания: в зале постоянно кто-то смеялся, восторженно кричал, громко хлопал друзей по плечу. 

— Темный Лорд мертв, — сказал он, обнимая Грегори за плечи. — Гарри Поттер победил.

Грегори сощурился.

— Так на чьей стороне ты был, Драко?

Драко, все еще улыбаясь от уха до уха, потянул его за собой в мамин угол:

— Я — слизеринец. Как ты думаешь, на чьей стороне я был?

Стоило ему усадить Гойла рядом с мамой, как он почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к плечу. Оглянувшись, он увидел только Луну Лавгуд, которая, бурно жестикулируя, доказывала всем, кто попадался под руку, что только что видела за окном одного из своих выдуманных монстров. Драко улыбнулся в пустоту и сказал маме, что скоро вернется.

— Проводи меня до гриффиндорской башни, — прошептал голос из ниоткуда. Драко коротко кивнул и начал прокладывать путь обратно в холл. Он не останавливался и не косился по сторонам, зная, что Гарри в любом случае где-то рядом. 

Когда они добрались до плавающего лестничного пролета на пятом этаже, из-под плаща-невидимки появилась сначала голова, потом плечи, а потом весь Гарри Поттер целиком — грязный, потрепанный, но живой, черт возьми, живой. Драко облокотился на перила, дожидаясь, пока лестница соблаговолит доставить их к нужному коридору. 

Гарри улыбнулся ему устало, и у Драко сердце заколотилось вдвое чаще: прежнее радостное спокойствие сменилось приятным волнением. 

— Ты теперь всюду будешь требовать эскорта, Поттер? — протянул он, небрежно стряхивая с рукава обугленного пиджака Билла невидимую пылинку.

— А если и так?

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но я не планировал после школы заниматься частной охраной.

— А кто говорит об охране? Я прекрасно могу постоять за себя сам...

Драко посмотрел на него в упор и сбросил веселую саркастичную маску.

— Да, ты можешь постоять за нас всех.

Гарри опустил голову, пряча глаза под опаленными остатками челки — Драко понимал, что это не смущение и не признание комплимента, а самая обыкновенная усталость. Тем не менее, он не мог молчать. Поттер стерпел уже столько поздравлений и восхищенных слов, потерпит еще парочку, не сломается.

Гарри слегка нахмурился, будто раздумывая, как бы так начать, чтобы рассказ не растянулся на долгие часы. Лестница с подозрительным скрипом сдвинулась с места, и они преодолели остаток пути до входа в гриффиндорскую гостиную в молчании. 

Они остановились у огромной, от пола до потолка, пустой картины, и Драко надоело ждать:

— Я слышал, что ты сказал ему про палочки, — сказал он. Гарри бросил раздраженный взгляд на картину и огляделся по сторонам в поисках ее обитателя или обитательницы. Драко вспомнил, что кто-то из рейвенкловских девчонок рассказывал Панси, что вход в гостиную Гриффиндора охраняет портрет толстой эксцентричной тетки — Панси неделю потом фыркала и издевалась: мол, только Годрик Гриффиндор и мог выбрать такой примитивный камуфляж.

— Это по-прежнему долгая история, — Гарри виновато улыбнулся.

— Я ухватил суть, — сухо сказал Драко. — Ты не с хаффлпаффцем имеешь дело.

— Ты на меня не злишься?

Драко язвительно поджал губы.

— О, конечно, нет. Я понимаю, почему ты предпочел скрыть от меня, что я целый год был владельцем самой могущественной палочки в мире.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Я знал, что ты поймешь. Ты же слизеринец.

Драко неудержимо разулыбался. Ну вот как на него после этого злиться?

— Ты все равно расскажешь мне всю историю целиком. Потом. Когда проспишься.

— Звучит так, будто я напился медовухи в «Трех Метлах» и уснул под лавкой.

— Хмм. Между прочим, звучит заманчиво. Только я предпочитаю вино из «Золотой Чаши».

— Откуда?..

— Мерлин, Поттер, ты ходишь в Хогсмид уже сколько лет?.. Это ресторан. Нормальный ресторан, а не паб для малолеток и не бар контрабандистов. И там кормят вкуснее, чем в Хогвартсе.

— Слабо верится, но ладно. Сводишь меня как-нибудь.

Гарри бросил еще один усталый взгляд на пустой портрет. Драко эгоистично хотелось, чтобы тетка подольше не возвращалась, хотя он понимал, что Гарри безумно нужен отдых. 

— Слушай, у меня только один вопрос.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него и кивнул решительно, отгоняя усталость: давай свой вопрос, Малфой. Драко облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Ну? — поторопил его Гарри.

— Что ты собираешься делать с этой палочкой теперь? Ты же не планируешь вернуть ее в могилу Дамблдора? 

Гарри, видимо, не ожидал, что Драко поймет так много из его диалога с Риддлом. Он нахмурился, а потом спросил почти грубо:

— А почему нет? Дамблдор одобрил это решение.

Драко вылупился на него и пораженно рассмеялся.

— Портрет Дамблдора, ты имеешь в виду? Ты же понимаешь, что портреты сильно ограничены в знаниях и восприятии?

Пришел черед Гарри удивленно пялиться — очевидно, он вправду этого не знал. Драко бессильно покачал головой: гриффиндорцы.

— Портреты — не живые люди, дурак. Я охотно верю, что портрет помогал профессору Снейпу, но, судя по твоим словам, профессор Снейп и так следовал заранее сформированному плану. К тому же, каждый из портретов бывших директоров Хогвартса обязан помогать нынешнему, даже если это не в его интересах — точнее, не было в его интересах при жизни. Как, по-твоему, древние профессора исполняют свои обязанности? Мир существенно поменялся с тех пор, как они... Ах, да, я забыл, ты же не читал «Историю Хогвартса».

Уголок губ Гарри дернулся, но он справился с улыбкой и скептически приподнял брови. 

— Хочешь сказать, Дамблдор помогал Снейпу только потому, что тот стал директором? Но я двадцать минут назад разговаривал с его портретом! Он казался вполне... ну... собой.

— Естественно, он казался «собой», это же его портрет! Ладно. Ладно, Поттер. Ты знаешь его гораздо лучше, чем я. И ты сказал моему покойному Лорду, что распутал все его интриги: ты знал, что он _запланировал_ умереть, в частности. Он наверняка предвидел, что профессор Снейп станет директором! Кому еще Риддл в достаточной степени доверял, чтобы назначить на эту должность?

— Это... — Гарри нехотя кивнул. — Это на него действительно похоже.

— Ты меня с мысли сбил. Я к чему клоню? Разумеется, Дамблдор не хотел, чтобы ты в дальнейшем использовал эту палочку, — медленно, как Крэббу или Гойлу, разъяснил Драко. — Но я очень сомневаюсь, что он предвидел, что ваша с Риддлом финальная дуэль состоится на глазах у нескольких сотен свидетелей, любой из которых может попробовать забрать ее себе! 

Гарри, кажется, наконец-то его понял. Драко стало немного стыдно, что он продолжил напирать, несмотря на прозрачный намек подождать.

— Гарри Поттер! — раздался глубокий грудной голос со стены; Драко аж подпрыгнул. В картину ввалилась, покачиваясь пьяно, объемная пожилая ведьма. Ее шелковая розовая мантия была фривольно расстегнута, обнажая глубокое декольте. — Гарри Поттер! Не могу поверить! Виолетта! Ты где, старая рухлядь? Смотри, Гарри Поттер здесь!

Гарри шумно вздохнул.

— Просто впустите нас, — процедил Драко. — Вы что, не видите, что он с ног валится? Он сегодня уже умер один раз! И победил Темного Лорда! Мне кажется, он заслужил немного покоя, а вам?..

Ведьма икнула, залилась краской и без лишних слов щелкнула скрытым механизмом: портрет распахнулся, как дверь, открывая проход в гостиную. Гарри глянул на Драко со смесью восхищения и возмущения: видимо, никто из гриффиндорцев обычно не позволял себе такой наглости с портретом.

Драко вдруг замялся. Он не подумал о том, что Гарри может вовсе не понравиться идея впустить слизеринца в гриффиндорскую святая святых, да и сам не был уверен, что готов подвергнуть свои глаза такому количеству красного и золотого сразу.

— Зайдешь? — спросил Гарри тихо. Драко облегченно выдохнул и кивнул.

В гостиной Гриффиндора было пусто и на удивление чисто — сюда явно не добрались активные боевые действия, или МакГонагалл защитила свой факультет лучше прочих. Он с интересом изучал вражескую территорию, подмечал каждый стол, шкаф, кресло, расположение лестниц, как будто собирался через пару дней пролезть сюда с полным пакетом бомб-вонючек под мантией. Гарри указал ему на одно из кресел у камина, и Драко сел: подушки были ниже и несколько жестче, чем в слизеринских подземельях, и камин был всего один, хотя горел ярче. Непривычно, и все-таки уютно.

Гарри устроился в соседнем кресле и вытянул ноги к огню — он не выглядел замерзшим, так что следовал, наверное, давнишней привычке. И он не забыл о прерванном разговоре, просто раздумывал и тянул с ответом.

— Мы можем договорить потом, — почти искренне предложил Драко, подбирая под себя ноги. — Видит Мерлин, тебе надо поспать.

Он и сам был бы очень не прочь вздремнуть, понял вдруг он; но ему нужно было вернуться к родителям, проследить за тем, чтобы они благополучно возвратились в Имение...

— Нет, — Гарри внезапно пришпилил его взглядом, который Драко всего несколько часов назад уже и не надеялся когда-либо еще увидеть. Он разом вспомнил все, о чем хотел сказать Гарри... Все, что хотел сделать. Теперь это потеряло актуальность, но он не перестал этого хотеть.

— Нет?

— Когда я умер... — Гарри запнулся, увидев, как Драко изменился в лице. Он продолжил мягче и тише, будто боялся, что Драко может сорваться и начать реветь (ага, опять; Драко его не винил, прецеденты-то были): — Это было очень странно. Я оказался на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, и там был Дамблдор...

Драко не сдержал скептического смешка. Гарри поморщился: он явно ожидал именно такой реакции, и Драко снова стало стыдно.

— Расскажи, — попросил он. — В конце концов... Никто ведь не знает, что случается после смерти. Даже призраки.

Гарри кивнул. Некоторое время он смотрел на огонь, и Драко уже было подумал, что он не собирается продолжать.

— Мы долго говорили. С Дамблдором. Я не уверен, что мне это не привиделось все... Он не сказал ничего, чего я бы и сам не знал. Скорее, он просто подтвердил мои догадки... Но это не важно. Мы говорили обо мне, о нем, о Риддле... И о тебе.

Драко дернулся: такого он не ожидал. Гарри улыбнулся его удивлению:

— Он сказал, что недооценил тебя. Что, опять же, совпадает с моим собственным видением ситуации, так что...

Язык чесался выспросить все, что иллюзия — или не иллюзия — Дамблдора сказала о нем. Он поймал себя на мысли, что лучше бы все это случилось только в воображении Гарри. Чтобы хоть раз за все это время Гарри оценил его сам, а не через призму взглядов лицемерного старика... Впрочем, кажется, однажды это уже случилось. Дамблдор никак не мог предвидеть, что Драко будет рядом с ним до самого конца, а призраки, вызванные Воскрешающим камнем... Они были невидимы для всех, кроме него и Гарри. И они спасли их обоих.

Драко до сих пор не очень понимал, что это вообще было. Сильная, древняя магия, заложенная в артефакт, который завещал Гарри Дамблдор — больше он ничего не знал.

— Он сказал, что недооценил тебя, — повторил Гарри. — А я сказал, что без тебя у меня бы ничего не получилось.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Драко ненавидел себя за этот мерзкий, детский, жалобный тон. — Ты был готов пойти к Риддлу один. Я чудом перехватил тебя — еще пара минут, и мы бы разминулись на лестнице!

— Я не об этом. Не о том, как ты провожал меня в лес. Я не знаю, как благодарить тебя за это, но ты прав: в конечном итоге я пошел бы туда один... Я о палочках. Если бы ты сдал нас Беллатрикс в Имении, если бы ты не поколебался, не предоставил мне шанс отобрать у тебя палочку... — Гарри с задумчивой улыбкой уставился обратно в камин.

— Случайность, — отрезал Драко. Он не знал, чего хочет добиться этим разговором. Ему стоило просто заткнуться, пожелать Гарри спокойной ночи (точнее, утра) и уйти, а вместо этого он сидел тут, в гриффиндорской гостиной, и пытался выклянчить у Гарри... благодарность? Нет, не это. Объяснение? Но Драко вполне успешно справлялся с любопытством, готов был довольствоваться той информацией, что уже получил, до тех пор, пока Гарри не придет в себя. Но тогда — что?

— Случайность, — совершенно неожиданно согласился Гарри. — Я мог не попасться команде Грейбэка и не оказаться у тебя дома. Ты мог в последний момент передумать и решить, что благосклонность Вольдеморта тебе нужнее. Кто-то мог оказаться на моем пути, и я бы не забрал твою палочку... Десятки вариантов, Драко, сотни. Тем не менее, все сложилось так, как сложилось. И именно в этом варианте развития событий я не смог бы справиться без тебя.

— С каких пор ты стал фаталистом, Поттер? — подозрительно осведомился Драко. — Только не говори, что все эти пророчества запудрили тебе мозги. Если так рассуждать, то дело вообще не в тебе, а, допустим, в твоей прабабушке, которая вышла замуж за того самого, единственного маггла!

Гарри опять рассмеялся — тихо, хрипловато, и совершенно искренне. Драко резко расхотелось спорить.

— Я же сказал: скорее всего, это все было в моей голове, — пожал плечами Гарри. — А раз так, то это только мое дело, как это интерпретировать.

Драко беспомощно покачал головой. Поттер был неисправим. Упрямый, глупый гриффиндорский придурок.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Что ты будешь делать с этой супер-мега-палочкой? И, кстати... — Драко почти забыл — слишком много всего произошло; он нащупал в кармане рассеченный по центру камень и протянул его Гарри.

Гарри посерьезнел. Он не спешил забирать камень.

— Он мне больше не нужен, — наконец сказал он. — И палочка мне тоже не нужна. Понимаешь, эти три предмета... Три реликвии... Составляют единое целое в момент сильной нужды. Я сомневаюсь, что они мне еще когда-либо понадобятся все вместе.

— Три реликвии? Камень, палочка — и?

— Мой плащ. Черт, я иногда напрочь забываю, что ты не знаешь всего...

Драко зарделся.

— Они помогли тебе выжить, — медленно протянул он. — Камень, призывающий мертвых. Палочка, способная побить любую другую, при условии, что ты у кого-то ее отвоевал. И плащ-невидимка, который... Он ведь у тебя с детства, да? И до сих пор в идеальном состоянии?

Гарри был впечатлен.

— Надеюсь, вы с Гермионой окончательно подружитесь после всего этого, — пробормотал он с неопределенной улыбкой. — Может, тогда у нас с Роном появится шанс иногда избегать ее... эээ... приступов.

— Я? Дружить с грязнокровкой? Да ты совсем с катушек слетел после смерти.

— Драко, не называй ее так даже в шутку, — спокойно попросил Гарри, и Драко послушно прикусил язык. Он уже успел задуматься о том, что после войны идеология чистоты крови окончательно выйдет из моды; он готов был с этим смириться и даже попробовать пересмотреть свои взгляды — но только при условии, что Гарри не будет наставлять его на путь истинный проповедями в стиле Дамблдора.

— Камень и палочка, Поттер, — напомнил он.

— Я не знаю, что с ними делать, Драко. Я действительно не учел, что из могилы Дамблдора палочку может достать любой... Но я не хочу пока об этом думать. Оставлю у себя на пару дней. Надеюсь, мы придумаем, куда ее надежнее будет спрятать. А это... — Гарри покосился на камень, который Драко все еще держал на ладони. — Я бы его просто выбросил, но раз он у тебя... Пусть будет у тебя.

Драко пораженно моргнул.

— Зачем мне камень, призывающий мертвецов? Я понимаю, почему он был нужен тебе, почему он в принципе может кого-то привлекать... Хотя, честно говоря, по-моему, эта штука — верная дорожка в Мунго. Но мне-то кого воскрешать? — голос его сорвался. До этого момента у него попросту не было времени осознать толком, что он потерял Крэбба. И профессора Снейпа...

Снейп погиб так глупо, это было отвратительно нечестно. Драко чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым перед ним. И перед Крэббом. Но вызывать их образы с того света, чтобы — что? Извиниться? Да никогда в жизни.

— Вот поэтому у тебя он будет в безопасности. У тебя не будет... соблазна.

Драко с острым уколом горечи понял, что Гарри имеет в виду в первую очередь себя. Да, пожалуй, стоит держать эту штуку от него подальше.

— Как скажешь, — глухо сказал он и спрятал камень обратно в карман. Гарри немного приободрился:

— Отлично. Спасибо.

— А почему ты не можешь просто уничтожить палочку? Разрубить ее тем же мечом Гриффиндора, например? — поинтересовался Драко, надеясь отвлечься от грустных мыслей. — Если она — настолько опасный артефакт, что привлекает всяких маньяков... — «типа Риддла и Дамблдора», добавил он про себя.

— Между прочим... — Гарри потер лоб — и тут же удивленно улыбнулся, как будто до него только что дошло, что шрам больше не болит и болеть никогда не будет. Драко решил, что теперь эта привычка его вовсе не раздражает. — Между прочим, это мысль. Только я не знаю, возможно ли это вообще. Не верю, что до меня никто не пытался.

— Не пытался, — с невесть откуда взявшейся уверенностью сказал Драко. — Сам подумай: кто еще, кроме тебя, добровольно откажется от всесильной палочки?

Гарри выглядел так, будто еще пять минут — и у него попросту сломается мозг от непрерывных размышлений. Драко сжалился:

— Потом. Иди, спи. Меня все равно уже мама наверняка потеряла.

Гарри вдруг хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

— Я, вообще-то, не просто так тебя позвал! — воскликнул он. — Я хотел вернуть тебе палочку. Я починил свою, так что...

Он извлек из-за пазухи три палочки — древнюю и непобедимую, свою собственную, которой колдовал шесть с лишним лет, и палочку Драко. На секунду показалось, что он предложит вытянуть одну на выбор, и если выпадет самая короткая, Драко придется сгонять в Хогсмид за выпивкой на всех.

Гарри, впрочем, сразу же сунул непобедимую палочку обратно в карман — она явно ему не нравилась, и ему не хотелось лишний раз на нее смотреть. Драко грела мысль, что всего месяц назад он списал бы этот жест на недоверие.

Ему внезапно захотелось сделать одну ужасную глупость. Гарри его наверняка засмеет, ну или как минимум сильно удивится, но Драко знал, что будет безумно жалеть, если не попросит:

— А можно, я... Можно я попробую твою?

Гарри действительно удивился, но не так сильно, как Драко ожидал. Он кивнул почти сразу и протянул свою палочку — остролист, перо феникса, одиннадцать дюймов (Драко запомнил еще на четвертом курсе, когда в «Пророке» публиковали характеристики чемпионов Турнира Трех Волшебников).

Палочка удобно, дружелюбно легла в руку, и Драко ощутил странный, мощный прилив сил, за которым сразу же последовал острый соблазн: он мог бы прямо сейчас разоружить Поттера и во второй раз, теперь уже осознанно, стать владельцем единственной в мире непобедимой палочки...

Ему показалось, что палочка потеплела, но только слегка — недостаточно, чтобы обжечь руку в наказание за крамольные мысли в адрес владельца. Драко честно не знал, способен ли поступить так с Гарри после всего, через что они вместе прошли, но, судя по всему, палочка доверяла ему сделать правильный выбор.

На языке уже вертелся пресловутый Экспеллиармус. Вместо этого Драко пробормотал:

— _Приор Инкантато_.

Золотистый свет казался совсем тусклым по сравнению с ярким огнем в камине. Драко улыбнулся и молча отменил заклинание — палочка послушалась, хотя он, наученный опытом с палочкой тети, не ожидал мгновенной реакции на невербальный приказ.

Гарри смотрел на него. Смотрел прямо, пристально, пронзал насквозь, как мастер-Легилимент; Драко не отвел взгляд.

— Знаешь, — тихо и серьезно сказал Гарри, — оставь ее себе. А я, пожалуй, оставлю себе твою.

* * *

 **Конец**  



End file.
